


Unbroken

by BekaBlackSL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cancer, Knotting, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mating Bond, Panic Attacks, Post-3A, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, aiden (teen wolf) - Freeform, ethan (teen wolf) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekaBlackSL/pseuds/BekaBlackSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Stiles comienza a sentirse enfermo, asume que la pérdida de apetito y la letargia son remanentes de la oscuridad que el Nemeton dejó en su corazón. Pero pronto, ni siquiera él, puede negar que está mostrando los mismos síntomas que tenía su mamá. Cuando es forzado a enfrentar la realidad sobre su enfermedad, Stiles se y tomando una decisión que jamás pensó que haría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045495) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 



> Esto es una traducción del trabajo de Piscaria, Unbroken (https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045495)

Cada viernes en la mañana desde que el Nemeton despertó la oscuridad en su corazón, Stiles se compra un café para celebrar haber sobrevivido otra semana. Usualmente espera hasta que amanece, pero con la pierna rota de Scott arreglándose en el asiento trasero y la herida en el estómago de Derek aun sangrado a través de su playera, Stiles se siente especialmente orgulloso de estar vivo ahora mismo. A las 1:30 de la mañana es, técnicamente, viernes, y el sitio de café atrás de la tienda de alimentos estaba abierta 24/7. Además, la cafeína probablemente le calmaría lo suficiente para dejarlo dormir el resto de la madrugada. Tal vez podría acallar ese sentimiento constante, roto que se había instalado en el cuándo Derek cayó al suelo con el abdomen abierto por una guadaña. Sentimiento que solo se había vuelto peor cuando Scott se lanzó a ayudarle, solamente para ser atropellado por una de las camionetas de los cazadores.

El corazón de Stiles se detuvo, solo para comenzar a latir cuando Scott se arrastró desde debajo de las gigantescas llantas y Derek se levantó en sus codos un segundo después, jadeando por aire. El alivió le dio la fuerza suficiente para levantar la pistola que su papá le había estado enseñando a usar y disparar al hombre cuya guadaña aún goteaba con la sangre de Derek. Le habría disparado también al conductor, de no ser porque Allison se le adelantó. Ahora Ethan y Aiden se estaban haciendo cargo de los cuerpos y Chris estaba acabando con los cazadores restantes por meterse en territorio protegido por los Argent. La pelea había terminado, pero las manos de Stiles aún estaban temblando. No podía parar de mover su rodilla cuando no estaba trabajando en el clotch. Si Derek no hubiese estado tan cansado, probablemente ya lo habría golpeado por estar moviéndose. Así que. Café.

Mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla del servicio para llevar, Stiles esperaba que estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro para que la chica que lo atendió no notara los restos de sangre en su ropa. Pero la chica de cabello quebrado detrás de la ventana no mostró signo de alarma alguno, apenas un poco de curiosidad mientras cerraba su copia de “Bajo la misma estrella” y dejaba vagar su mirada sobre ellos. Incluso sin las manchas de sangre visibles, Derek parecía medio muerto recargado contra la ventana del copiloto y Scott estaba estirado a lo largo del asiento trasero con la pierna levantada sobre una cobija doblada. Un doloroso moretón se estaba formando en la mejilla de Stiles donde uno de los cazadores lo había golpeado. Aún tenía sangre seca sobre la herida de su labio roto.

\- ¿Noche difícil? – inquirió la chica.

\- No tienes idea, - le contestó fervientemente. En días como este, prácticamente podía sentir la oscuridad en su interior, arrastrándolo más y más en una serie de círculos concéntricos, ahogándolo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, murmurando cuando encontró hojas y ramitas.

\- Tomaré un café negro grande, - dijo a la chica. Después, sintiéndose generoso, agregó - ¿Quieren algo?

\- Stiles, no todos tenemos tu extraña relación con la cafeína, – contestó Scott. – ¡Es tarde! Quiero dormir algo está noche.

\- La cafeína no debería ni siquiera afectarte, - le recordó Stiles, doblando sus dedos en forma de garras para confirmar su punto. Pero Scott solo le hizo muecas en el retrovisor, así que se volvió a Derek. - ¿Qué hay de ti? – le preguntó, tocándolo con el codo.

Derek sacudió la cabeza, apretando su abdomen aún más. Tenía la cara trastocada por el dolor, los ojos sospechosamente brillantes observando directo al frente. Stiles sintió sus entrañas contraerse en simpatía. Palmeó a Derek en la rodilla, tratando de ignorar que sus pantalones estaban pegajosos con sangre secándose.

\- Y otro café grande de avellana con leche de almendra, - añadió porque sabía que Derek tenía un diente dulce y un odio bizarro por los productos de uso común.

Los vasos de papel que la barista le pasó llenaron el Jeep con una pesada esencia que incluso la nariz humana de Stiles pudo apreciar. Saboreó el olor mientras salía del área de la cafetería. En la siguiente luz roja, alcanzó el vaso, inhalando profundamente antes de tomar un sorbo.

Un segundo después, empujó la puerta, apenas logrando abrirla a tiempo para asomar la cabeza y vomitar en el pavimento.

\- Hombre ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Scott, inclinándose hacia adelante para agarrar el hombro de Stiles

Incluso Derek se tomó el tiempo suficiente para ignorar el dolor un momento y soltar un – ¡Stiles! – con voz ronca por el dolor y la preocupación.

\- Estoy bien. – jadeó Stiles, limpiándose la boca con la mano. – Solo sabe extraño, eso es todo. – Miró hacia Scott. – ¿Huele chistoso?- Scott le hizo caras.

\- Huele como siempre lo hace. ¡Esa cosa es como acido de batería, Stiles!

\- Pero me gusta, - protestó Stiles débilmente. Había empezado a beber café cuando su mamá estaba en el hospital, llenando y rellenando su vaso desechable con el débil, y ligeramente quemado café de la cafetería del área de espera del hospital. Extraño como era, el café había calmado a Stiles, dándole suficiente capacidad de concentración para quedarse sentado en la dura silla de plástico en lugar de tirar abajo las paredes y volver locas a las enfermeras y a su padre. Más tarde, ese mismo año, cuando le diagnosticaron el ADHD, el doctor le explicó que el no reaccionaba a los estimulantes de la misma manera que la mayoría lo hacía. Del café del hospital, pasó al brebaje que presentaba Tara en la oficina del Sheriff. A ella le gustaba el café negro y fuerte, y le enseño a Stiles a beberlo de la misma manera. Una carga de expreso en un vaso de café negro era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Cuidadosamente, Stiles se llevó la bebida a la nariz y olisqueó nuevamente. El rico aroma que lo había confortado momentos antes ahora olía acre. Su estómago se encogió con la memoria del sabor. Frunciendo, tiró el resto del café en la carretera, respirando por la boca para no sentirse mal de nuevo.

\- Creo que estoy oficialmente demasiado estresado para café, - se lamentó. - ¿En que se ha convertido mi vida? – se preguntó si estaría desarrollando una úlcera. ¿No se suponía que el café irritaba las ulceras?

Cuando se estacionó en la entrada de los McCall, Stiles salió del asiento del conductor para que Derek no tuviera que moverse. Dobló el asiento y ayudó a Scott a salir, aunque tal vez ni siquiera debía molestarse. Scott saltó a la acera como nuevo. Le dio a Stiles una sonrisa de lado, se acercó al asiento del copiloto y apretó el hombro de Derek.

\- Estuviste genial hoy, - le dijo Scott, con el tono de voz calmado y tranquilo que usa para canalizar su alfa interior. Stiles siempre ha pensado que era endemoniadamente cursi, pero Derek le dio una débil sonrisa en respuesta. Sus ojos brillaron azules por un segundo mientras bajaba la cabeza, sometiendo su mirada a la de Scott. – Apresúrate a sanar, ¿Ok? – continuó, palmeando el hombro de Derek y soltándolo después.

Saliendo del Jeep, Scott puso un brazo alrededor de Stiles en un abrazo breve.

\- ¿Cuidaras de Derek? – le preguntó ignorando el leve sonido de protesta que hizo el aludido desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Claro. Lo tengo, - le contestó Stiles, golpeando a Scott en el hombro. – Estás libre de deberes de alfa por esta noche.

La mirada resignada que le lanzó Scott le dijo que nunca estaba libre de deberes de alfa. Tomando en cuenta que Scott no tenía una historia estelar en cuanto a liderazgo antes de ser mordido, lo estaba manejando mejor de lo que Stiles hubiera esperado. El estilo de liderazgo de Scott como alfa; mayormente, consistía muchísimo en delegar tareas. Y discursos motivacionales. Scott era buenísimo con los discursos motivacionales.

\- Que tengan buena noche, chicos, - les dijo Scott, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa. – Manténganse a salvo.

De alguna manera “manténgase a salvo” se había vuelto su “hasta luego”.

\- Yep. También tú, - le dijo Stiles, subiéndose al Jeep. Derek tenía los ojos cerrados nuevamente. Tal vez estuviese dormido, recargado contra la ventana, un brazo colocado alrededor de su abdomen de manera protectora. Pero cuando Stiles comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa y no al piso, Derek se desperezó, sentándose derecho como si se preparara para discutir.

\- Tío, hazte un favor y solo no, - le dijo Stiles, sin quitar la mirada del camino. – No estás en posición de defenderte  ahora mismo. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Los cazadores que escaparon esta noche seguro que lo saben también. Le envié un mensaje a mi papá mientras tú y Scott hablaban con su líder. Ya tiene el sillón arreglado, y si alguien hace algo remotamente cercano a siquiera poner un pie en nuestra propiedad, enviará sus traseros a prisión antes de que puedas parpadear. Así que deja que nos encarguemos de ti por ahora. ¿Ok?

Derek le dio una mirada de lado antes de sacudir la cabeza asintiendo. Stiles se estiró sobre la división entre los asientos para tocar la parte posterior de la muñeca de Derek.

\- Ese es mi beta favorito, - le dijo. Si el tono salió más serio de lo que esperaba, Derek, al menos, no podía reclamar nada.

Tan pronto Stiles se estacionó en la entrada su papá salió rápidamente para alcanzarlos. Juntos, lograron pasar a Derek sobre los escalones y colocarlo en el sillón, el cual; como Stiles había prometido, estaba ya arreglado con sabanas limpias y un viejo edredón de Batman.

Dejando a su papá para que acomodara a Derek, Stiles corrió al baño. El tamaño y la variedad del equipo de primeros auxilios de los Stilinski habían crecido exponencialmente desde que los hombres lobo entraron a la vida de Stiles. La enorme caja de plástico bajo el fregadero estaba originalmente destinada a guardar equipo de pesca, pero ahora funcionaba perfectamente para guardar equipo para suturar, cremas antisépticas. Además de tener siempre un paquete de toallas, gastadas y manchadas, pero limpias y una caja de agua embotellada del Cotsco.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo, - ofreció su papá, cuando Stiles regresaba, con los brazos llenos del equipo de primeros auxilios. Su padre había logrado quitarle la camisa a Derek mientras Stiles estaba en el baño. Derek tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración salía en cortos y entrecortados jadeos. Incluso entre los dedos de Derek, Stiles podía ver que la herida estaba aún abierta y sangrando, lo que indicaba que la herida era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. La capacidad de sanar de los hombre lobo siempre se encargaba de las heridas internas antes de empezar con los; relativamente, menores problemas de la piel y el músculo. Solo mirar la herida hacia que Stiles se estremeciera, especialmente con el malestar de su estómago por el café. Se sintió tentado a aceptar la oferta de su papá. Pero movió su cabeza en gesto negativo casi de inmediato. Stiles sabía que, incluso medio consciente, Derek no le haría daño si accidentalmente le lastimaba más la herida o tocaba de más en algún punto doloroso. No se iba a tomar ese riesgo con su padre.

Así que Stiles se enderezó y abrió la botella de agua, usándola para deshacerse de lo peor de la suciedad en la herida antes de secar cuidadosamente la piel. Murmuró una disculpa mientras aplicaba el antiséptico sobre la herida, pero Derek solo gruñó. Stiles tocó su cadera en gesto tranquilizador, alcanzó la gasa. Su estómago se calmó un poco una vez que el la espantosa herida desapareció debajo del vendaje. Stiles pensó que Derek se había quedado dormido. Pero mientras colocaba las cosas dentro de la caja de plástico los ojos de Derek se abrieron. Su mano aterrizó suavemente en la rodilla de Stiles, dándole un apretón gentil. Stiles dejo que su mano cubriera la de Derek, tan solo un momento.

\- Estarás bien, - murmuró entonces. – Descansa un poco.

Derek asintió ya recostado sobre la almohada, su respiración volviéndose profunda, casi dormido. Stiles colocó el cobertor sobre sus hombros, le quitó las botas, colocándolas en el suelo al lado del sillón, levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que su padre lo observaba.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó. Su  padre solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

\- Eres un buen amigo, -  le dijo. - Tu mamá estaría orgullosa de ti.

La mano de Stiles se contrajo sobre el cobertor cerca del tobillo de Derek y respiró profundamente, obligando a sus dedos a relajarse. Su mamá le había dicho eso el día que murió. Apretó su mano, le dijo que lo amaba, que siempre estaría orgullosa de él, sin importar que. Pero incluso mientras hablaba, sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose hacia la puerta vacía por detrás de Stiles. Las enfermeras entraron apresuradas y sacaron a Stiles cuando la línea en su monitor se aplanó, pero no antes de que notara la decepción en los ojos de su madre. Siempre se había preguntado, después, si su papá podría haber llegado a tiempo si Stiles hubiese llamado a las enfermeras _antes_ de que el corazón de su mamá dejara de latir.

\- Gracias, - murmuró Stiles. No se atrevió a mirar la expresión de tristeza de su padre, así que miró a Derek. Incluso mientras dormía el dolor arrugaba la piel alrededor de sus ojos. Por un segundo, Stiles deseó ser un hombre lobo para poder quitarle un poco de ese dolor. Gentilmente pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de Derek, inseguro de  a quien estaba tratando de confortar. Derek solo suspiró, enterrando su cara en la almohada, su cabello estaba crujiendo por lo que fuera que se ponía.

\- ¿Ya le avisaste a su hermana? – le preguntó su papá.

\- No, - admitió Stiles. – Debería enviarle un mensaje. – Buscó su teléfono, pero no estaba en su bolsillo. Lo encontró en el suelo del Jeep, debía haberlo dejado caer después de la pelea. Se sentó en asiento del chofer y le envió un mensaje rápido a Cora: “ _Derek salió bastante mal herido esta noche. Está sanando, pero deberías llamarlo mañana_ ”. Había escrito bastantes de esos textos recientemente, podía hacerlo ya sin pensarlo. Stiles no podía culpar a Cora por quedarse en Nuevo México y dejar que Derek regresara solo a Beacon Hills, pero no lo entendía. Si Stiles se hubiese enterado de que había habido algún error, que su mamá no había muerto, jamás la habría dejado escapar nuevamente de su vista. Pero Cora y Derek parecían estar bien con la distancia entre ellos.

\- Ya no nos conocemos, - le había dicho Derek, cuando Stiles le preguntó al respecto. – Estamos mejor con algunos cientos de millas entre nosotros.

Eso era una gran mentira. ¿Cómo podrían llegar a conocerse si tan solo pasaban juntos un par de semanas al año? Pero de todos los errores que Derek había tenido, ese era uno de los que Stiles trataba de meterse menos. Así que solo le contestó:

\- También me gustarías más desde varios cientos de millas.

Derek le atrapó la cabeza en una llave, pero no reclamó la mentira. Algunas veces se entendían perfectamente.

Mientras hacia su teléfono a un lado, Stiles notó que el café que había pedido para Derek estaba aún intacto en el reposa vasos. Lo olió cuidadosamente mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, inhalando la esencia de la nuez y el expreso, mucho más dulce que la carga que había tomado con el suyo. Stiles no era un gran fanático de la leche de almendra, pero supuso que rebajaría un poco el café. Y quería el café. Necesitaba calmarse. Tomó un trago tentativo. Al inició pudo saborear lo dulce del jarabe de nuez. Nunca había entendido el punto del café de sabores. El café era EL sabor. Pero captó una nota del expreso debajo de lo dulce. Tan pronto el sabor tocó su lengua se agachó, vomitando en la fría superficie del pasto del jardín frontal.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su papá asomándose al porche.

Stiles le enseñó unos temblorosos pulgares y vació el café de Derek en las hojas muertas que cubrían el jardín.

* * *

Desde que Scott se había convertido en alfa, la manada se reunía cada sábado en la mañana en la reserva. Stiles y Lydia usualmente pasaban su tiempo entrenando con Deaton, mientras los lobos y Allison hacían ejercicio, ocasionalmente con la dirección de Chris. Algunas veces el Sheriff llegaba sin anunciarse, como para asegurarse de que Stiles y sus amigos estaban tan solo jugando en el bosque y no arrancando gargantas o dándose llegues de heroína. Su padre no había estado tan pendiente de el en años, no desde que Stiles había iniciado la preparatoria. Era a partes iguales molesto y vergonzoso, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, Stiles suponía que no podía culparlo por querer asegurarse de que todos ellos estaban bien.

Por lo general su papá solo se quedaba un par de minutos de todos modos. Stiles suponía que no estaba muy emocionado de verlo haciendo yoga o meditando, mientras sus amigos se lanzaban unos a otros al suelo o sobre los árboles cercanos. Puede que fuese tan emocionante como ver a Stiles calentando la banca en los partidos de Lacrosse. Tal vez esa era la razón de que usualmente su papá no se quedara más que por un par de minutos. Pero un día, su papá pasó mientras Stiles hundía los dedos en una bolsa de fresno de las montañas y salió del coche para observar.

No estaba seguro del porque su padre se molestaba siquiera en observarlo. En el otro lado del claro, Derek en forma de lobo tenia a los gemelos encima de él, agarrados a su (¿sus?) cuello como niños, mientras Isaac los rodeaba en forma beta, gruñéndoles. Cerca de ellos, Allison disparaba flecha tras flecha hacia Scott, quien continuaba deteniéndolas en el aire como todo un experto. Al borde del claro, Lydia estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, bajo la sombra de los árboles, cantando intensamente sobre un ave muerta, mientras Deaton la observaba. Pero no, de todos los espectáculos que los rodeaban, su padre estaba concentrado en él.

Tragando saliva, Stiles alcanzó la bolsa de fresno molido, permitiéndole pasar entre sus dedos. Al inicio la magia escapaba de su alcance, casi tan consciente de sí misma como Stiles. Se sentía como la primera vez que su papá lo había visto jugar Lacrosse. Forzándose a olvidar a su padre, a Lydia y Deaton, olvidar incluso los lobos chocando a través del bosque a su alrededor, Stiles cerró los ojos y se concentró. Encontró la chispa en su interior y se aferró a ella. Mientras caminaba lentamente en un círculo, el fresno cayendo a través de sus dedos, se imaginó cada paso con más fuerza, extendiéndose lentamente.

Supo que había funcionado en el instante en que selló el circulo. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Pero como su papá estaba observando, llamó a Scott para probarlo. Ciertamente, el aire tembló contra la presión insistente del cuerpo de Scott, quien logró penetrarla en alrededor de 30 segundos, pero su padre aplaudió incluso así.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – rio, palmeando a Stiles en el hombro como solía hacerlo cuando Stiles traía a casa un buen reporte de calificaciones. Stiles agachó la cabeza, complacido. Sin darse tiempo a examinar el impulso, ofreció a su padre la bolsa de fresno.

\- Deberías tratar. – Su padre elevó las cejas hacia la línea de su cabello.

\- No lo sé… – comenzó. Pero Scott estaba asintiendo.

\- Es una buena idea, - le dijo. - ¿Qué pasaría si necesita arrestar a un hombre lobo? Podría mantenerlo en una de las celdas tan solo con esto.

Al darse cuenta de su sinceridad, su padre accedió. Deaton se recargó contra uno de los arboles mientras observaba a Stiles explicar a su padre sobre el proceso, tratando de explicar la chispa como mejor podía. Le tomó tres intentos a su padre que funcionara, pero cuando Isaac finalmente se vio detenido por la línea de fresno trazada por su padre, Stiles se sintió casi tan orgulloso como cuando él lo había logrado por primera vez. Lanzó sus brazos al aire y saltó, palmeando a su padre en el hombro. Después de eso su cara dolía por sonreír tanto. Tal vez esto era crecer, comenzar a sentirte orgulloso de tus padres.

Su padre se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa de fresno en el coche. Stiles se subió a uno tocón, estirando los brazos para mantener el equilibrio y lo vio alejarse manejando. Los bosques detrás de él estaban llenos de hombres lobo y el camino frente a él estaba lleno del polvo que la patrulla había levantado. Stiles se balanceó entre los dos. Se pondría a reflexionar entre los lazos de la manada y el mundo humano, asegurándose de que ambos, Scott y su papá tuvieran las herramientas que necesitaban para proteger Beacon Hills. Y más adelante, cuando Deaton se retirara, Stiles se convertiría en un emisario. Stiles no era psíquico, ni siquiera un poquito, pero en ese momento, casi podía ver el futuro girando alrededor de él, tan vívido como una fotografía.

* * *

Su papá tuvo que trabajar en día de acción de gracias, lo cual jodía, pero era poco sorpresivo. Un montón de problemas domésticos pasaban durante las fiestas. Así que Stiles se encontró en casa de Scott, donde usualmente terminaba cuando el trabajo de su padre lo dejaba huérfano. Melissa también tenía que trabajar, pero más tarde, así que tendrían una cena temprana. Stiles se sentó en el sillón, arreglando crudités en un plato, mientras Scott, Isaac y Melissa se movían en la cocina.

Stiles había sido vetado de la preparación de la comida en las fiestas en la cocina de los McCall desde la gran quemada del pay del 2008, bastante injusto en su opinión. El horno de los McCall tenía botones de configuración diferente a la de los Stilinski, eso fue todo. Cualquiera podría accidentalmente apretar un botón equivocado. Y de todos modos ¿De quién había sido la idea de poner a enfriar un pay en una de las parrillas no usadas? Además, no hubo verdaderas llamas involucradas, no importa cuánto insistan Melissa y Scott.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Stiles lanzó el resto de las zanahorias en el plato y se levantó a contestar. Derek estaba parado en el otro lado, sosteniendo una cacerola frente a él como un escudo.

\- ¡Derek! – exclamó Stiles, incapaz de ocultar la felicidad en su voz. Había estado aburrido y un poco solo, desterrado al sillón de la sala, escuchando a Scott e Isaac bromear mientras cocinaban. Ahora que Derek estaba ahí, Stiles podría tener a alguien con quien hablar. Además, Derek tenía puesto un suéter verde bajo su chaqueta de cuero y resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Lentamente, Stiles se dio cuenta de que tenía una mueca estúpida formándose en su cara.

\- Stiles, - respondió Derek. Sus labios se curvaron un poco en las esquinas, como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír. La indecisa, casi tímida expresión que apareció cuando Stiles había abierto la puerta desaparecida completamente. - ¿Me vas a dejar entrar? – que fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo ocupando el centro. Ruborizándose completamente, se hizo a un lado, haciendo espacio para que Derek pudiera entrar.

\- ¡Viniste! – le dijo Scott, saliendo de la cocina con una toalla sobre el hombro y un pelador de papas en la mano. Tomó la cacerola de manos de Derek, guiándolo a la cocina. Stiles los siguió, incapaz de suprimir su curiosidad. En la cocina, Isaac estaba revolviendo un tazón de salsa y Melissa estaba sacando rollos de pan del horno. Estaba ya vestida con su uniforme, su cara se observaba cansada y apresurada, pero la sonrisa que le dio a Derek parecía genuina.

\- Estoy contenta de que pudieras acompañarnos, - le dijo. – Scott, toma su chaqueta. ¡Y tú! – soltó, dándose cuenta de que Stiles estaba detrás de Derek, mientras él colocaba una botella de vino en el  mostrador, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero. – ¡Fuera de mi cocina! – levantando una de sus manoplas de cocina de manera amenazadora.

Stiles salió, aceptando la chaqueta que Scott le arrojó mientras se retiraba. En el closet del pasillo, se detuvo un momento, sosteniendo la chaqueta cerca y absorbiendo la esencia en ella, cuero, pinos y musgo. Sintió un escalofrío atravesar su columna al darse cuenta de que había pasado suficiente tiempo en proximidad de Derek para saber cómo olía. Colgó la chaqueta al lado de su chamarra deportiva. Cuando cerró la puerta del closet y se giró, Derek estaba parado detrás de él, observándolo.

El calor apareció en sus orejas y cuello y bajó la cabeza, esperando que Derek no hubiese notado su momento de olisqueo. Por supuesto, Derek era un hombre lobo, así que tal vez no pensara que era raro si lo hacía.

\- ¿Expulsado de la cocina, huh? – le preguntó Derek, sonriendo a Stiles.

\- ¡Mentiras! – insistió Stiles, llevando a Derek lejos del closet y a la relativa seguridad de la sala. Se sentaron juntos en el sillón, masticando los vegetales que Stiles había arreglado y quejándose ante cada mala jugada. Bueno, Stiles se quejaba, Derek fruncía el ceño.

Cuando Melissa los llamó al comedor, Stiles se dio cuenta de que Scott e Isaac la habían convencido para tener cada uno un vaso de vino, con el argumento de que eran hombres lobo y no podían emborracharse, de todos modos, Stiles protesto enérgica y ruidosamente de que ella estaba discriminando a los adolescentes no-licántropos antes de darle la oportunidad de servirle uno a él.

\- Pero alguien tendrá que llevarte a casa, - le dijo firmemente, poniendo el vaso al lado de su plato.

\- ¡Un vaso de vino no me va a emborrachar! – protestó Stiles.

\- ¿Y tú sabes eso por qué? – le preguntó levantando las cejas.

\- Por…. ¿Ensayos para nada relacionados con experiencia personal? – intentó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Hablo en serio, Stiles. Tenemos un montón de gente que llega a urgencias por manejar ebrios. Tú no vas a ser uno de ellos.

\- Yo lo llevaré, - dijo Derek, ignorando la mirada traicionada de Stiles.

Como cada año, Melissa insistió en que se tomaran de las manos y dijeran una cosa por la que estaban agradecidos. Stiles había terminado sentado entre Melissa y Derek. Tomó las manos de ambos, tratando de ignorar el traicionero aleteo de su corazón cuando tocó los dedos cálidos de Derek.

\- Estoy agradecido por mi manada, - dijo Scott, pasando su mirada sobre todos ellos.

\- Por mi papá, - dijo Stiles, como siempre lo hacía.

\- Estoy agradecido porque Scott y Melissa me han dado un hogar aquí, - dijo Isaac, agachando la cabeza para evitar los ojos de Derek.

Derek se removió incomodo a su lado. Stiles apretó su agarre en él, medio asustado de que Derek se lanzara contra Isaac tomando el comentario de manera ofensiva. Esperando que Scott estuviera haciendo lo mismo al otro lado de Derek. Probablemente se requeriría un alfa para detener a Derek de lo que estuviera pensando en hacer.

Pero Melissa salvo el día, diciendo:

\- Bien. Estoy agradecida por estos chicos que van a limpiar la cocina por mi mientras estoy trabajando.- Todos se rieron, Stiles y Scott gruñeron. Algo de la tensión se relajó de los hombros de Derek.

\- Cora, - dijo Derek en voz baja. Stiles apretó su mano por un segundo, pasando su pulgar arriba y abajo por dorso de la mano de Derek antes de dejarla ir. Cuando levantó la vista, Derek lo estaba mirando.

Una vez dadas las gracias, Melissa los dejó comer. Stiles llenó su plato por hábito, tomando un rollo extra y poniendo salsa libremente sobre su puré de papas. Pero cuando Scott e Isaac se fueron a la cocina por los segundos platos, Stiles estaba empujando la comida alrededor del plato. Melissa lo observó con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Estas bien pequeño?

\- No tengo hambre, supongo, - le respondió. La verdad era, Stiles no había estado hambriento por un buen rato. Desde que había iniciado la pubertad, no había sido capaz de meter comida en su boca con la suficiente velocidad. Estaba constantemente hambriento. Ahora, tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que debía comer. Suponía que solo se había detenido su crecimiento. Pero Melissa tenía el ceño fruncido hacia él.

Se levantó, caminando alrededor de la mesa y poniendo una mano sobre su frente. Le recordaba tanto a algo que su madre haría que las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Tragó nerviosamente. Derek lo estaba observando, el ceño fruncido con preocupación.

\- No tienes fiebre, - dijo Melissa retirando su mano. – Pero ha habido un bicho estomacal estos días. Tres personas terminaron en urgencias la semana pasada. – Palmeó a Stiles en el hombro. – Descansa mucho ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles se emocionó.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo que lavar los trastes?

\- Aprovechado, - le dijo Melissa y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

* * *

Stiles nunca pescó el bicho estomacal del que Melissa le advirtió, pero su apetito no regresó tampoco. Aun le gustaba la comida, solo que ya no se le antojaba. Algunas veces su estómago dolía después de comer, un dolor quemante, irradiado desde su abdomen superior. El olor del café lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que podría ser cierto que tuviese una úlcera.

No era solo su apetito. Todo el tiempo estaba exhausto. Le tomaba cada vez más y más esfuerzo el levantarse de la cama en las mañanas. Fue un alivio cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y fue capaz de dormir hasta el mediodía todos los días. En lo más profundo de él, su cuerpo se sentía mal. Estaba cada vez más consciente de la oscuridad en él, ahogándolo, jalándolo hacia su centro. Algunas veces, sin razón alguna, pensaba en la cara de su mamá después de enfermarse, cuan pálida y hundida estaba, se preguntó si realmente había algo malo en él. 

La manada se separaría durante las fiestas; Derek iría a pasar Navidad con Cora, Lydia y su madre se iban a Suiza, los gemelos visitarían algunos familiares en la costa oeste. El fin de semana antes de que todos dejaran el pueblo, Scott decidió dar una fiesta de pijamas en nombre de la unidad de la manada.

Pasando por alto el elemento hombre lobo, a Stiles le recordaba las fiestas de pijamas que tenían cuando estaban en los años inferiores de la escuela. Él y Scott chocaron sus codos mientras se cepillaban los dientes, de la misma manera que solían hacerlo antes. Cuando bajaron a la sala, el resto de la manada estaban listos, las bolsas de dormir extendidas alrededor del suelo. Estaban todos en sus pijamas excepto por Derek. Allison lucia definitivamente menos peligrosa en sus shorts de dormir y su blusa de tirantes, le estaba pintando las uñas de los pies a Isaac de púrpura brillante. Al lado de ellos, Lydia se metió en su bolsa de dormir, una taza de ponche en una mano, tenía puesta una bata de dormir de lazo color azul cielo que hacía que su piel se viera más cremosa de lo usual y Stiles tuvo que pelear el súbito golpe de celos que sintió cuando Aiden; sin camiseta (por supuesto) y solo con un par de pantalones de franela, se acercó a ella y besó su hombro. Del otro lado, Ethan; también sin camisa, recostado contra el sofá, profundamente concentrado en su conversación telefónica con Danny.

Solo Derek estaba apartado. Acostado sobre su saco de dormir, en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, completamente vestido, las manos entrecruzadas en su pecho mientras observaba el techo. Lucía concentrado. Stiles pensó en la primera Navidad que él y su padre pasaron sin su mamá, cuan vacío se sentía todo sin ella, incluso cuando trataron de seguir con sus tradiciones. Eso debía ser como se sentía Derek, solo que cien veces peor.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en el impulso, Stiles levantó su bolsa de dormir; del sitio en donde la había arrojado, sin pensar, al lado de Scott durante la tarde. Cruzó la habitación y la extendió al lado de Derek. La cabeza de Derek giró hacia donde estaba para observarlo, pero no dijo nada, tampoco lo hizo Stiles. Durante un largo momento, solo se observaron uno a otro. Stiles quería preguntarle a Derek sobre su familia, sobre sus tradiciones, sobre todo lo que había perdido. Quería preguntar cómo era el sitio en el que estaba Cora en Nuevo México, si era mejor o peor pasar la Navidad allí o en Beacon Hills. Pero Stiles no preguntó nada de eso, tan solo sonrió débilmente y palmeó el brazo de Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza para aseverar cuan jodida era toda la situación. Derek exhaló lentamente, logró una mueca en respuesta. Dándole a su brazo un apretón final, Stiles retiró el brazo y se giró hacia un lado. Se quedó dormido dejando a Derek con sus recuerdos.

En algún momento después de la media noche, Stiles se despertó sintiendo que su interior estaba en llamas. El dolor le quemaba todo el abdomen superior, envolviéndole todo el torso hasta alcanzar su espalda. Se le escapo un gemido de dolor antes de recordar que estaba en una habitación llena de hombres lobo.

\- ¿Stiles? – murmuró Scott de manera somnolienta, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Desde el otro lado de Scott, al lado de Allison, Isaac estaba parpadeando hacia Stiles con ojos entre abiertos y confundidos. Al otro lado de la habitación los gemelos se revolvieron mientras dormían. Abrazándose, exhaló lentamente, tratando de calmar el rápido latido de su corazón.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Scott.

\- Dolor de estómago, - gruñó Stiles, apretando su abdomen.

\- Probablemente sea gas, - murmuró Isaac con tono oscuro, se talló los ojos, dejándose caer sobre la almohada. – Si te tiras un gas, - le advirtió al techo, - te garantizo que alguien va a golpearte. Tenemos sentidos sobre desarrollados. Sería prácticamente en autodefensa.

\- ¡No es gas! – le dijo Stiles y Aiden se giró mientras dormía, sacando las garras, luego retrayendolas.

\- ¡Silencio! – gruñó Ethan desde su lado. – Algunos de nosotros tratamos de dormir.

Scott se levantó recargado en un codo, su cabello erizado en todas direcciones, lucía ridículo.

\- Tío, - le dijo conteniendo un gran bostezo y pasándose la mano por la cara. – Tenemos Tums en el gabinete de la medicina. ¿Quieres que…? – mientras hacia un gesto hacia la puerta.

\- No, -  le dijo Stiles. – Yo voy por él, duérmete.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, Scott se giró y sus suaves ronquidos llenaron la habitación. Isaac parpadeo hacia Stiles, luego dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada. Tentativamente, Stiles se levantó de su bolsa de dormir. Fue solo cuando se paró sobre la bolsa vacía al lado de él, cuando notó que Derek no estaba.

Medio dormido y sintiéndose mareado por el dolor, Stiles se dirigió al baño. Encontró el Tums donde Scott había dicho que estaba, lleno un vaso con agua de la cocina. Odiaba el sabor pastoso en su boca. Mientras ponía el vaso en el fregadero, notó la puerta trasera sin seguro.

Inicialmente, Stiles se estiró por la manija, con la intensión de cerrarla. Melissa odiaba dejar las puertas sin seguro, incluso cuando los hombre lobo durmiendo en la sala habrían sido más que suficiente para detener a cualquier ladrón. Entonces Stiles recordó que la bolsa de dormir de Derek estaba vacía, en lugar de colocarle el seguro a la puerta, la abrió. Metiendo sus pies descalzos en unos tenis que Scott había dejado cerca de la puerta, caminó sobre el pasto medio húmedo. A la luz de la luna fue fácil distinguir la silueta de Derek sentado en uno de los viejos columpios que la Sra. McCall nunca se había molestado en quitar. No se estaba meciendo, solo se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante levemente, con ambos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo con una expresión desesperanzada y perdida. Los copos de nieve caían gentilmente a su alrededor, pequeñas y anémicas cosas que se derretían tan pronto tocaban el suelo.

Sin decir palabra Stiles tomó el otro columpio. Las cadenas crujieron alarmantemente bajo su peso, pero no se cayeron, así que se imaginó que estaba bien. Stiles se empujó con los pies, yéndose hace atrás un poco. Era demasiado alto para columpiarse, tendría que levantar sus rodillas hacia el pecho para evitar arrastrarlas por la tierra, pero el simple movimiento le recordó el haber sido joven y estar seguro. Se sintió mayor súbitamente, cansado y jadeó.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Derek después de un segundo. – Hueles… extraño.

\- Solo es un dolor de estómago, - le dijo, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Derek. – Probablemente comí demasiado.

\- Apenas y comiste algo. -  replicó Derek, observándolo sospechosamente. – No has estado comiendo mucho últimamente.

\- Está bien, - le dijo Stiles.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y se impulsó hacia adelante, tratando de columpiarse tan alto como recordaba lograrlo cuando era más pequeño, cuando su mamá estaba viva y los hombres lobo estaban solamente en las películas de terror. Pero tal vez era demasiado pesado para los columpios después de todo. La estructura completa se inclinó peligrosamente. Derek se levantó rápidamente, agarrando las barras de aluminio como si fuese a sostenerse el mismo. Stiles le resolvió el problema y saltó, los brazos abiertos.

Aterrizó en sus pies. Por un breve momento de optimismo, pensó que podría quedarse así. Pero sus tenis prestados se resbalaron sobre el pasto mojado y Stiles se fue hacia atrás directo sobre su trasero, riéndose por la sorpresa y vergüenza.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Derek estaba frente a él, una mano extendida en invitación silenciosa. Stiles la tomó, Derek lo jaló para ponerlo de pie.

\- Creo que el marco regresó a su forma original, - le dijo Derek. Stiles hizo muecas.

\- Anotado, - luego frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Derek estaba aún sosteniendo su mano. – Umm, - le dijo, rascando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Derek no dijo nada, pero tampoco dejó ir la mano de Stiles. En lugar de eso frunció la frente en concentración. Un segundo después las venas de su mano y brazo se oscurecieron, súbitamente Stiles quiso llorar, en shock, por la ausencia de dolor.

\- Eso es mucho, - le dijo Derek, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Se supone que el dolor de estómago se siente así? – Stiles recuperó su mano y Derek se lo permitió, no se había dado cuenta de que los hombres lobo sentían el dolor que quitaban.

\- ¿Cómo vas tú a saber, chico lobo? – murmuró, regresando a su columpio.

Tomó asiento cuidadosamente y Derek se sentó en el columpio a su lado. El cerebro de Stiles trataba de encontrar sentido al hecho de que estaba pasando el tiempo en el viejo columpio de Scott con Derek Hale. Casi si pregunto si estaría ebrio, aunque solo había tomado un par de vasos del ponche de Lydia. Tal vez el mojo absorbe dolor de Derek le estaba dando a la noche un toque surrealista.

\- Cuando teníamos diez, - comenzó Stiles, más que nada para distraerse, - convencí a Scott de saltar de este columpio y se rompió la pierna. Melissa estuvo enojada conmigo por meses. – Para su sorpresa, Derek de verdad sonrió, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Solíamos tener unos columpios también, cuando éramos niños, - le dijo Derek. – Laura trato de convencerme de que si daba toda la vuelta terminaría en un mundo diferente.

\- ¿Le creíste?

\- Lo hice solo para demostrarle que estaba equivocada, - Derek se quedó viendo la parte superior de los columpios. – No es tan difícil cuando eres un hombre lobo. Entonces trató de convencerme de que no sabía quién era yo, de algún modo convenció a Peter para que le siguiera la broma. Mi mamá me encontró llorando en el sótano y se puso a gritarles a ambos. – Se encogió de hombros. – Era un niño sensible.

También era un adulto sensible, Stiles lo sabía, excepto que su vulnerable y doloroso corazón estaba oculto bajo un montón de cicatrices e ira. Deseó poder decir algo para hacer las cosas mejor. Pero las cosas no se ponían mejor, no en el mundo real, Stiles lo sabía mejor que nadie. En lugar de decir algo, se columpio hacia el lado, golpeando a Derek y poniéndolo en movimiento también.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, se comenzaban a ver rayos de luz rosados coloreando el cielo. Se metieron en sus bolsas de dormir y con lo peor del dolor retirado, Stiles fue capaz de dormir un par de horas sin soñar, hasta que Melissa los despertó para desayunar en la mañana.

Stiles se dejó caer en su asiente medio dormido y exhausto, pero cuando Melissa le ofreció café, negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya no tomo café.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – interrogó Scott. Stiles le lanzó una mirada decepcionada.

\- Tío, estabas ahí la noche que el café decidió romper conmigo. – A su lado Derek se enderezó y le dio una mirada extraña.

\- Eso fue hace meses.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

\- Se quedó.

Melissa frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Ya no te gusta el café? -

\- Me enferma cada vez que lo tomo, - explicó Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente. – No es gran cosa. Los gustos cambian, ¿cierto?

\- Seguro, - acordó Melissa. – Pero usualmente no de un día para otro. – Por un largo momento estudió a Stiles, después sacudió la cabeza. – Eres uno extraño, pequeño.

\- Dímelo a mí, - murmuró Derek y todos se rieron.

* * *

Stiles recordaba cuando navidad significaba villancicos, algunas veces solo Stiles y sus padres, otras veces un grupo de amigos. Sin importar con quien, Stiles siempre rogaba por ser el que tocaba a la puerta. Amaba el juego de correr a la puerta, tocar el timbre y correr de regreso al grupo justo a tiempo que la puerta se abría y empezaban a cantar, la voz de su madre fuerte y segura, por sobre todos, sus dedos fríos y sonrojados acariciando la guitarra. Había sido una cantante de folk cuando era joven. No alguien famoso, se apresuraba a aclarar ella, solo solía tocar en los cafés locales y en festivales ocasionalmente. Pero si había hecho un disco de prueba que Stiles amaba mostrar a sus amigos y todavía tenía su guitarra. La vísperas de Navidad significaba música, después regresar a casa con galletas y chocolate, para que después sus padres le advirtieran que tenía que irse a la cama temprano o Santa no iría.

Ahora la tarde de Navidad significaba pizza y malas películas, Stiles y su papá acomodados en el sillón, rehusándose a mirar la guitarra acumulando polvo en la esquina. Stiles le había enviado un texto a Derek esa tarde, nada demasiado notable, solo un “ _Feliz Navidad_ ”. Derek no le había contestado y Stiles casi se había olvidado de ello hasta que su teléfono sonó durante “Ernest salva la Navidad”.

“ _Gracias_ ”, le replicó Derek, luego un Segundo después, “ _También a ti_ ”.

Stiles no pudo evitar la media sonrisa. Dejando su apenas mordido pedazo de pizza de regreso en el plato con grandes flores de noche buena que su mama había insistido en comprar, preguntó: “ _¿Odias las fiestas tanto como yo?_ ”

“ _Mas_ ”, respondió Derek de inmediato y Stiles soltó una risita.

\- ¿A quién le envías mensajes? – inquirió su papa.

\- Derek, - respondió Stiles, ya escribiendo su respuesta. ” _Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. La miseria ama la compañía_.”

Su corazón se aceleró cuando apretó el botón de enviar, aunque no podría haber dicho porque. Espero durante el resto de la película, mordisqueando su pizza. El teléfono finalmente vibró mientras los créditos pasaban por la pantalla y su padre se rio por la velocidad con la que Stiles se lanzó sobre él.

“ _Yo también_ ” había respondido Derek

Sintiéndose súbitamente calientito, a pesar de que la habitación estaba ligeramente fresca, Stiles metió el teléfono en su bolsillo. Se estiró, se levantó, ayudó a su papá a levantar sus platos y las cajas de pizza.

Mientras limpiaban su papá observó confundido la cantidad de pizza en la caja.

\- ¿No comiste, hijo?

\- Comí, - mintió Stiles, acomodando los restos en papel aluminio y colocándolas cuidadosamente en el refrigerador. – Pero comí demasiadas galletas en casa de Scott hace un rato.

Su padre frunció la frente, claramente poco convencido y Stiles escapó al baño. Cuando salió de la ducha, se paró por un largo rato frente al espejo del baño, estudiando su reflejo. Estaba perdiendo peso. Siempre había sido delgado, pero ahora podía ver sus costillas y los afilados huesos de su cadera. Afortunadamente era invierno, por lo que podía ponerse encima tantas capas de ropa que dudaba que alguien lo notara.  

Por supuesto, se olvidó que tan buen detective era su padre.

Acorraló a Stiles el día después de Navidad, colocando una pieza de pay de nuez frente a él y preguntando:

\- ¿Estas bien, hijo?

\- Bien, - respondió Stiles, forzándose a tomar un pedazo. Su padre no lucia convencido, más bien preocupado.

\- Es solo que no estas comiendo, - le dijo su papá.

\- ¡Estoy comiendo! – protestó Stiles. Su padre señalo a la pieza de pay en su plato, casi completa.

\- Normalmente, habrías dejado ese traste pulido antes del mediodía, - le recordó.  – Ni siquiera lo has tocado.

\- Estoy midiéndome, - dijo Stiles tratando de sonar casual.

 - No estás comiendo, - le repitió su padre. – Estas perdiendo peso. Y no creas que no he notado que has estado durmiendo mucho más de lo usual.- Stiles se removió incómodo.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – el rostro de su padre lucia nervioso y determinado a partes iguales.

\- Stiles, ¿Estas deprimido? – Stiles se congeló, con un tenedor lleno de pay a medio camino a su boca.

\- ¿Cómo definirías deprimido? – su padre le lanzó una mirada que decía que no dejaría que lo distrajera.

\- Lo definiría como el no comer, dormir todo el tiempo y despertarse cada noche con pesadillas. – Stiles bajo el tenedor a su plato.

\- Es gracioso, - dijo. – Porque yo definiría eso como tener oscuridad permanente en tu corazón debido a que te sacrificaste a ti mismo a un jodido árbol. Pero en realidad no creo que haya una píldora para eso, Papá.

\- ¡No sabes eso! – replicó su padre. – Mira, yo estuve tomando antidepresivos por tres años después de que tu mama murió. No es algo para estar avergonzando.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – contestó Stiles. – Pero esto… - meneó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarlo. – No es un desequilibrio químico, papá. Es magia. Un médico no va a entenderlo.

\- ¡Ve con Deaton entonces!

\- ¿Que se supone que va a hacer? – contraatacó Stiles. – Si hubiese alguna manera de ayudarme, ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho?

\- ¡No lo sé! – dijo su papa. – ¡Yo no sé nada sobre todo este desastre sobrenatural en el que ustedes chicos se han metido!

Y _esto_ era la razón por la qué Stiles había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de evitar que su padre se enterara sobre los hombres lobo en primer lugar. Parte de él quería señalar eso, discutir como lo habían hecho hacia un año, pero sabía que eso lo habría hecho enojar más. Stiles estaba cansado, enfermo, y la comida que había comido había caído a su estómago como ladrillo. No quería pelear. Más que nada quería subir las escaleras y dormirse.

Pero su padre estaba hablando.

\- No lo entiendo, - dijo. – Y no me gusta. Tú _sabes_ que no estoy contento sobre lo que hiciste para encontrarme. Joder, Stiles, si hubiera sabido que este era el precio que tenías que pagar para salvarme, hubiera preferido que me dejaras morir.

\- No podía hacer eso, - le dijo Stiles. Su voz un poco rota y su papá negó con la cabeza, jalándolo en un abrazo rudo.

\- Lo sé, - dijo después de un segundo. – Sé que no podías. – Suspiró, sosteniendo a Stiles a la distancia de un brazo, forzándolo a encontrar su mirada. – Mira, - continuó. – No pude detenerte de meterte en esa tina para salvarme. Pero no existe alguna jodida manera en que me quede sentado aquí y observe mientras tú desapareces por eso. Vamos a hablar con el médico tan pronto como la oficina abra la próxima semana. ¿Entiendes? Ella tal vez no sea capaz de hacer nada sobre la causa, pero si puede tratar los síntomas.

Stiles suspiró y asintió, sabiendo por la expresión de su padre que no tenía caso discutir.

La siguiente semana, como prometió, fueron a la oficina de la doctora saliendo de la escuela. Luego de eso, una botella de Lexipro se unió a la de Adderall en su escritorio. Las píldoras no tocaron esa nueva conciencia de la oscuridad en él. No disminuyeron sus dolores de estómago tampoco, pero Stiles no había esperado que lo hicieran. Tal vez si le había dado más energía, suficiente para lograr disimular que todo estaba bien. Por un rato más, al menos.

* * *

La primera vez que Stiles había tocado a la puerta de Lydia, su madre le había mirado como algo que hubiese rascado de la suela de su zapato, exigiendo saber quién era Stiles y de donde conocía a Lydia, antes de que le permitiera ver a su hija. Ahora, le dio una sonrisa que parecía genuina mientras abría la puerta.

\- Lydia, - llamó, - Stiles está aquí. – Luego se dirigió a Stiles y le preguntó. – ¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? – Era un día frio, así que Stiles respondió:

\- Té, suena excelente. – En respuesta la madre de Lydia lo llevó a la cocina, abrió un gabinete completo lleno de cajas de té de brillantes colores y contenedores de vidrio llenos de hojas.

\- Anda y escoge uno, - le dijo, llenando la tetera.

Por un segundo, Stiles solo se quedó maravillado por la variedad. Su papá y él solo tenían media caja de té de Flores rojas en la casa, probablemente fuese de 5 años antes. Observó los tés por un par de minutos, leyendo las cajas y oliendo de manera tímida las hojas. Lydia apareció en la entrada de la cocina justo cuando estaba escogiendo un té de mora azul.

\- ¿Te verde?  - le preguntó Lydia, yendo al lado de Stiles para sacar su propia bolsa de te; granada verde, se dio cuenta.

\- Quería probar algo nuevo, - le dijo Stiles, desenvolviendo su bolsa de té y colocándola en la taza que la madre de Lydia le pasó. Lydia aprobó su elección con un asentimiento.

\- Es rico en antioxidantes, - le explicó. – Deberías hacer yoga conmigo alguna vez.- Él se encogió de hombros

\- Tal vez.

\- ¿En qué van a estar trabajando hoy? – preguntó la madre de Lydia, poniendo el agua hervida sobre sus bolsas de té dentro de las tazas.

\- Cosas de Banshee, - le dijo Lydia, levantando su bolsa de té por la pequeña cuerda y metiéndola y sacándola en la taza. Stiles hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose tonto. – Tal vez grite, - advirtió Lydia a su mamá. – Pero no entres. – Su madre sonrió, acomodando el ya de por si perfecto cabello de Lydia.

\- Iré a correr un par de kilómetros, - le dijo. Mientras Lydia lo dirigía a su habitación, Stiles le dijo:

\- Tu mamá lo está tomando muy bien.

\- Solo está contenta porque no estoy loca, - replicó ella, lanzándose con gracia al borde de su cama. –Y le gusta saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida. ¿A tu papá no?

\- Supongo, - le dijo, sentándose en la silla de escritorio frente a ella. – Está contento de que no le miento sobre los hombres lobo de nuevo. Aún está enojado por lo del Nemeton.

\- ¿No estarías enojado si él se hubiera sacrificado por ti? – le preguntó Lydia, tomando un sorbo de su té.

\- Bueno, sí, - aceptó Stiles. - ¡Pero eso es diferente! – tomó un trago de su propio té, lo que le hizo hacer muecas, colocó la taza en el escritorio de Lydia. Extrañaba el café.

\- Tu papá probablemente no lo ve de esa manera, - apuntó ella.

\- Deberíamos empezar, - cortó Stiles.

Lydia le mostro una sonrisa que claramente le dijo que no iba a dejar el tema por la paz, solo lo estaba posponiendo. Colocando su taza en la mesilla de noche, ella cruzó las piernas en una perfecta posición de loto, colocando sus manos sobre sus muslos, las palmas hacia arriba.

\- ¿Deaton hizo el ejercicio contigo? – le preguntó Lydia

\- He estado practicando meditación guiada toda la semana, - le aseguró Stiles. – Me hizo grabarme en mi teléfono y ponérsela luego a él. Creo que lo tengo.

\- Mejor que sí, - le advirtió Lydia, pero su voz fue cálida. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Peter, ella se había negado rotundamente a dejar que Deaton la guiara en la meditación, argumentando que solo lo haría con alguien en quien confiara. Cuando Lydia sugirió que ese alguien fuera Stiles, la sorpresiva felicidad lo había calentado hasta los huesos. - ¿Cómo iniciabas? – le preguntó.

\- Cierra los ojos, - dijo Stiles. Ella lo hizo y el continuó, tratando de darle a su voz un tono calmado y tranquilizador. – Imagina que estás en un prado. Jamás has estado ahí, pero de alguna manera, lo reconoces. Sabes que estás completamente a salvo ahí. Vas a explorarlo un poco. Notas como huele el aire. Notas los sonidos que escuchas.

Mientras él hablaba los hombros de ella se relajaron y se sentó un poco más derecha en la cama.

\- Si prestas atención, - continuó Stiles, - escucharás el sonido del agua pasando. Sigues el sonido y pronto te encuentras en la orilla de un gran rio. Te arrodillas a su lado, metes tu mano en el agua. Es fría sobre tu mano. Puedes sentir cuan fuerte es la corriente.

Ella se estremeció.

\- Sabes que estás a salvo, -  le recordó Stiles. – El rio es fuerte, pero no puede llevarte. Entras en él y puedes sentir como estás conectada a la energía del rio, sientes movimiento alrededor tuyo, incluso aunque el agua se está moviendo. El agua es fría y rápida, pero tu estás firmemente plantada en el sitio. Arrodíllate y siente el agua a tu alrededor.

Ella estaba asintiendo levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Stiles respiró profundamente, esperando que su voz no sonara nerviosa.

\- Cuando te conectas a los cuerpos a tu alrededor ¿Qué sientes?

\- Es como un tirón, - le dijo Lydia, su voz sonaba distante. – En mi corazón.

\- Concéntrate en ese sentimiento. – explicó Stiles.

Ella tembló. El continuó.

\- Ahora extiende tus manos y siente como los peces ocasionalmente chocan contra ti mientras nadan con la corriente. Cada pez es una persona que va a morir. Puedes sentirlos en el agua. Puedes casi atrapar alguno si eres lo suficientemente rápida. Quédate quieta y se paciente y cuando veas que una se acerca, trata de agarrarlo.

\- ¿Ese es tu gran discurso de Emisario? – le preguntó ella, abriendo un ojo y pasando su coleta sobre su hombro.

\- Lydia, ¿podrías solo intentarlo? – le dijo Stiles, en un tono que no era para nada calmado ni tranquilizador. Pero los hombros de Lydia se relajaron como respuesta.

\- Bien, - aceptó, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Los labios apretados y los dedos de la mano derecha hicieron un pequeño movimiento, como tratando de cerrarse en torno a algo invisible. – Tengo uno.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto dudoso. Deaton le había dicho que le tomaría más o menos media hora para que ella lo lograra.

\- Positivamente, - le dijo Lydia con voz segura sin dar cabida a argumentos.

\- Ok, -  le dijo Stiles, esperando no sonar tan inseguro como se sentía. – Vamos a tratar de encontrar a quien es que estás sintiendo. Vamos, levántate. – Moviéndose como sonámbula, puso sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama, parándose un poco inestable. Stiles tragó.

\- Vas a guiarme a donde sea que estas sintiendo ese lazo, - le explicó. - Cuando estés lista, apunta hacia ello.

En un suave y lento movimiento, una de sus manos se levantó de su lado, apuntando en dirección a Stiles. El lanzó una mirada tras de el a la calle a través de la ventana. - ¿En esa dirección? – preguntó, alcanzando su chamarra colocada en la silla del escritorio. – Ok. Vamos.

Cuando se volvió a verla, estaba congelada en el lugar, sus labios moviéndose silenciosamente, su cabeza moviéndose en pequeñas sacudidas.

\- ¿Lydia? – preguntó Stiles. – Vamos. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que algo pase. ¿Ok? – colocó una mano en su hombro y ella se alejó como si quemara. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Stiles se sorprendió cuando vio las lágrimas saliendo de ellos. - ¿Lydia?

\- Oh Dios mío, - susurró.

\- Lydia, ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eres tú, - ella se atragantó, llevando sus manos para cubrirse la boca, pero no antes de que el grito saliera de ella. Hizo eco a través de la casa. Stiles incluso sintió como reverberaba en sus huesos. Se sintió súbitamente contento de haber enviado mensaje a la manada para advertirles que ignoraran cualquier grito que escucharan.

Cuando el grito dejó de escucharse, Lydia se le quedó viendo, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por su cara.

\- Stiles, - inició con un suspiro rápido y aterrorizado, - hay oscuridad en ti y te está matando. Puedo verla.

El forzó una sonrisa.

\- Estabas ahí cuando me metí a la tina de hielo, - le recordó. – Hay sombras alrededor de mi corazón. Ya lo sabes. Pero estoy lidiando con eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Su respiración saliendo en pequeños y entrecortados jadeos.

\- No, - le susurró. – No está en tu corazón. – Se tropezó por llegar a él, colocando una mano en la parte superior de su abdomen, donde el dolor lo había estado volviendo loco desde hacía semanas. – Está aquí, - le susurro nuevamente, con los ojos vidriosos, demasiado brillantes. – Inicia aquí, pero se está extendiendo. Esta radiando hacia afuera, - su cara se descompuso y se atragantó con las palabras: - está haciendo metástasis.

\- Oh Dios mío, - susurró Stiles, hundiéndose en la silla.

* * *

Stiles conocía el miedo. Conocía el terror cegador de caer ante algo más fuerte, rápido, 100% más mortífero que él. Conocía la paralizante sensación de estar indefenso de detener a Scott durante un juego de Lacrosse, de liberar a Érica y Boyd de Gerard, de detener a Jennifer de matar a su padre. Pero ahora, Stiles era el residente de Beacon Hills mas versado en miedo. Pero nada que hubiera sentido antes se sentía ni remotamente como esto, miedo con alas golpeando su pecho y garganta desde dentro, presión sobre sus entrañas. Esto no era algo con que pudiera pelear. Este era su cuerpo revelándose contra si mismo. Lydia apretó su mano muy fuerte mientras manejaban hacia la veterinaria, sus uñas dejando marcas de luna creciente en sus palmas.

En camino a la clínica, Lydia había llamado a Deaton, pidiéndole que los viera ahí, incluso aunque era viernes por la noche. Cuando Stiles se estacionó frente a la clínica, el Prius de Deaton ya estaba ahí y la puerta de la clínica no tenía seguro.

Lydia describió lo que había visto en rápidas y eficientes oraciones, como si pudiera mantener alejado el pánico creciente de su voz si sacaba las palabras lo suficientemente rápido. Stiles apenas escuchó una palabra de lo que ella decía. Se sentó en una de las incomodas sillas de plástico de la clínica con los brazos alrededor de su estómago, los ojos pasando sobre los posters de la pared: Entendiendo leucemia felina. Tu perro y diabetes, Anatomía esquelética canina y felina.

\- Lydia, tú no tienes entrenamiento médico, - trató de explicar Deaton, cuando ella dejó de hablar. – No hay razón alguna para pensar que hay algo malo con Stiles.

\- ¡Está muriendo!, - protestó Lydia. – ¡Puedo sentirlo!

\- Es cáncer de páncreas, - les dijo Stiles sobriamente.

\- No puedes saber eso, - replicó Deaton, pero Stiles apenas y le escuchó.

Dios, había sido tan idiota. Todos los síntomas estaban ahí. Los dolores de estómago. La pérdida de peso. La falta de apetito. Incluso el súbito disgusto por un sabor específico. Había visto a su mama pasar por cada una de esas cosas. Pero entonces, ella se había puesto amarilla justo antes de ir al hospital; ictericia, su padre le explicó. Eso en realidad no le había pasado a Stiles. Le llegó un nuevo pensamiento y por un segundo, la esperanza se sobrepuso a todo al paralizante terror.

\- Pero…. los hombres lobo debieron haber olfateado el cáncer en mí, ¿cierto? Scott lo olió en Gerard. Así que tal vez es algo más.

Deaton vaciló.

\- No necesariamente, - le dijo al fin. – Lo que Scott olfateó no fue el cáncer en sí. Fue la medicación que estaba tomando para eso. El cáncer es una mutación de las células propias del cuerpo. Es difícil incluso para un hombre lobo con experiencia el detectarlo, a menos que lo estén buscando específicamente.

Stiles se hundió en su asiento.

Con voz gentil, Deaton le dijo:

\- Stiles, ve con tu médico. Explícale tus preocupaciones.

\- ¡Si voy al doctor, mi papá se va a enterar! – protestó Stiles, poniéndose de pie. – Él no puede saber acerca de esto.

\- Es tu padre.

\- Exactamente, - respondió Stiles. – ¡Y el cáncer de páncreas mató a mi madre! – Miró a Deaton, quien solo frunció la frente. Stiles suspiró, algo del impulsó lo dejó. – Mira, -  le dijo. - ¿Puedes ayudarme o no?

Deaton suspiró.

\- Puedo hacerte un ultrasonido si eso te hace sentir mejor, - ofreció Deaton. – Pero creo que estas sobre reaccionando.

\- Por lo que más quieras, espero que estés en lo correcto.

Cuando Deaton lo indicó, Stiles se quitó la playera y se acercó a la mesa de examinación. En cualquier otra ocasión se habría sentido avergonzado de mostrar su flacucho pecho a Lydia, pero justo ahora estaba tan nervioso y acongojado que se desvistió sin pensarlo siquiera, pasándosela a ella para que la sostuviera. Se subió a la mesa, moviendo sus piernas hacia un extremo mientras Deaton se movía al lado de la habitación. Unos minutos después, Deaton regresó con una máquina que lucía como una computadora personal de los 80´s, pesada y con una pequeña pantalla, un teclado deslizable con una enorme bola de color turquesa como ratón, botones azules y amarillos. Una pequeña bolsa en el lado contenía lo que parecía ser el hijo pequeño de un micrófono y algún aparato al vacío.

\- ¿Ese es un ultrasonido? – preguntó Lydia, dejando caer la playera en la silla y acercándose a Deaton.

\- Éste es, - respondió el aludido, colocando la maquina en una mesa con ruedas para acercarla a Stiles. Se colocó un par de guantes de látex. – Voy a poner ésto en tu estómago, - le explicó a Stiles, mientras sostenía un tubo. – Probablemente este frio.

Un gran número de sus fantasías favoritas habían iniciado con un par de guantes de látex y un tubo de lubricante, aunque ninguna de ellas había incluido a Deaton. Dios, incluso había hecho una broma sobre penetración con el puño completo con un par de guantes puestos en esa misma oficina no hacia ni siquiera seis meses. Pareciera una vida diferente. Se quedó mirando el techo, respirando a través de la nariz, tratando de no saltar cuando Deaton extendió el gel en su estómago. No había mentido, estaba frio.

Stiles trató de ignorar lo que Deaton estaba haciendo con la maquina hasta que el veterinario se detuvo, sosteniendo el aparato sobre su estómago. Lo deslizó a través de su abdomen lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla. Stiles trató de mirar también, pero era todo una masa de líneas grises. No podía ni empezar a encontrarle sentido. La cara de Deaton era impasible mientras trabajaba, pero Stiles escucho perfectamente el súbito corte de su respiración.

\- ¿Qué es?, - inquirió Stiles, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Deaton solo vaciló un momento antes de decir:

\- Hay una masa en tu páncreas…-

La cabeza de Stiles cayó de nuevo en la mesa. Se sentía como si todo el aire hubiese sido extraído de su cuerpo.

-  No es necesariamente causa de alarma, - comenzó a decir Deaton. – Necesitas que te hagan una biopsia. Sugiero que hagan una cita con tu médico de inmediato. Tú deberías…. ¿Stiles?

Stiles estaba ya de pie, colocándose su playera, sin importar que el gel aun estuviera sobre su estómago.

\- Me tengo que ir, - le dijo, incapaz de mirar a Deaton. Salió de la clínica en un santiamén. No se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo hasta que escuchó los tacones de Lydia en el concreto tras el tratando de alcanzarlo. Al borde del estacionamiento Stiles cayó de rodillas. Estirándose, vomitó sobre el pasto entre el estacionamiento y la carretera.

Una pequeña mano se colocó en su espalda, masajeando en pequeños círculos.

\- Respira, -  le pidió Lydia. – Respira, Stiles.

Ahogó una risa.

\- ¿Me besaras si no lo hago?

\- No al menos que te laves los dientes. – Ella sonaba casi tan histérica como Stiles se sentía. Se recargó en ella, presionando su cabeza en sus muslos sobre la tela floreada de su falda. Sus dedos acariciaban su cabello, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

\- No tiene caso realizar la biopsia, - dijo. – Es maligno. Tú lo sentiste en mí.

\- Podría estar equivocada, - Lydia replicó con voz cauta. Stiles negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú nunca te equivocas.

Sus brazos lo envolvieron, súbitamente, con fuerza y coraje.

\- Desearía estarlo esta vez, - le susurró en su cabello.

\- También yo. – Stiles tomó una respiración temblorosa, mirando hacia la carretera y el bosque más allá.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Lydia.

\- No lo sé, - respondió Stiles. Pero en lo profundo de su corazón, pensó que tal vez si lo sabía.

* * *

Esa noche, Stiles soñó que Scott, Derek y toda la manada iban contra él, mordiéndole los talones con sus filosos colmillos y sus terroríficos ojos brillantes. Corrió hacia el bosque con los lobos pisándole los talones, pero no era lo suficientemente veloz, no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido, sus brazos y piernas no le obedecían. Los dientes de alguien se cerraron alrededor de su pantorrilla y dolió como el infierno. Cayó, aterrizando de cara en el suelo del bosque, gritando. La última cosa que vio fue la cara de Scott transformada en una expresión de ira y hambre grotesca, la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos. Entonces Scott bajo la cabeza y el dolor explotó a través de su estómago mientras los colmillos se enterraban.

Stiles se despertó jadeando por el aliento, sudor frio cubriendo su cara.

Por unos minutos, solo fue capaz de quedarse en la cama, aun temblando, apretando la almohada contra su pecho. El dolor volvió a aparecerse en su estómago. Eso había sido real, no solo parte del sueño. Extendió sus dedos sobre el sitio en que dolía, pensando en el tumor que había visto en el ultrasonido, incluso en ese momento el cáncer se estaba extendiendo a través de su cuerpo. Lydia había dicho que se veía como si una sombra obscura se extendiera lentamente desde su centro. Ahora que sabía que estaba ahí, casi podía sentirlo, envenenando su cuerpo desde dentro. Pensó que ya era suficientemente malo que la oscuridad estuviera anclada en su alma, tratando de arrástralo hacia ella, pero ahora su cuerpo al completo se revelaba contra él. Si no podías confiar ni siquiera en que tu cuerpo no se volviera contra ti, ¿en que podías confiar?

Cuando se arrastró al piso de abajo a cuarto para las ocho, su papá levantó la mirada del periódico, claramente sorprendido.

\- Te levantaste temprano.

\- Pesadillas, - fue la única explicación de Stiles, estirándose por el cereal. Afortunadamente, pesadillas eran algo tan común después del Nemeton que su padre ni siquiera lució sorprendido. Solo hizo un gesto de simpatía a Stiles, ofreciéndole café. Su padre tenía su propia taza frente a él, el vapor caliente y fragante. Stiles consideró decir jódete y servirse una para él, se estaba muriendo carajo, ¿no podía al menos tener una taza de café? Pero cuando se imaginó el sabor en la lengua, su estómago se revolvió. Sacudiendo la cabeza con remordimiento, Stiles se preparó un paquete de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día? – preguntó sus papá mientras Stiles se sentaba frente a él.

Stiles vaciló un momento, sorbiendo su chocolate. Usualmente pasaba las mañanas del sábado entrenando con Deaton y las tardes salían con la manada. Pero después de ayer, Deaton era la última persona que quería ver. No quería enfrentar a la manada tampoco. No por el sueño, aunque aún se estremecía al recordar la mirada del Scott del sueño. No, no quería enfrentar la preocupación de Lydia. No quería tratar de engañar a Scott y Derek para que pensaran que no había nada malo.

Con precaución miro hacia su papá.

\- Estaba pensando en pasar el rato contigo, - le dijo, tratando de mantener el tono casual. – Si no vas a trabajar o tienes algo que hacer.

La expresión complacida y confusa de su padre hizo que Stiles se sintiera el peor hijo del mundo.  
¿Hace cuánto que no pasaba tiempo con su papá?

\- Podemos ir al campo de entrenamiento y disparar unas cuantas rondas, - ofreció su papa. Habían hecho eso bastante seguido, cuando Stiles era pequeño.

Pero Stiles negó con la cabeza.

\- No armas. Necesito un descanso de toda esa mierda. Podríamos ir al parque, - ofreció. - ¿Tal vez hacer jugar un par de canastas? – Su padre había jugado básquetbol en la escuela, posiblemente con Peter Hale, ahora que Stiles lo pensaba. Cuando Stiles era niño, su padre regularmente lo había llevado al campo de básquetbol en camino de regreso de la escuela, probablemente para quemar un poco de la energía extra de Stiles.

\- Siempre y cuando prometas darle un respiro a tu viejo, - le dijo su papá, con una sonrisa en la cara que era casi contagiosa. – Hablando de eso, hay un juego esta tarde. Podría hacer nachos. ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¡Eso suena genial! – Stiles ni siquiera tuvo que fingir su entusiasmo. Los nachos de su padre eras los mejores.

Stiles envió un mensaje de grupo a la manada, diciéndoles que se quedaría a pasar el rato con su papá y que no lo esperaran hoy. Luego apagó su teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa. Su padre frunció el ceño.

\- Todo bien, -  le preguntó. – Luces apagado, chico.

\- Solo necesito un poco de espacio lejos de la manada, - replicó Stiles, lo que era suficientemente cierto. Forzó una sonrisa. – Vamos. ¿Estás listo para perder?

\- Quisieras, - rio su padre, dejando caer el tema.

Como esperaba, su papá ganó el uno a uno. Stiles no era tan rápido como usualmente. Eso sería culpa del cáncer, pensó, tratando que no se mostrara su resignación en la cara. Aun así, insistió ruidosamente en que solo había dejado que su papá ganara, protestando todo el camino de regreso a la casa. Pasaron el resto de la tarde frente a la televisión, con un plato de nachos frente a ellos. Los Kings estaban siendo apaleados, lo que le quedaba perfecto a Stiles. No tenía que fingir estar contento, no cuando estaba lanzando insultos y abucheando a los Lakers.

Cuando fue a su habitación esa tarde, Stiles fue directo al closet. Tenía una caja en el rincón más oscuro y seguro, escondido por el equipo de deporte y pilas de ropa sucia. No era algo que estuviera tratando de ocultar de su papá. No, Stiles tenía su hierba en casa de Scott y su porno escondido dentro de la carpeta de tarea en su escritorio. Las cosas que había en la caja estaban ahí porque dolían demasiado.

Decidido, sacó la caja del closet, colocándola en su cama. Hasta arriba había un pequeño álbum de fotos. Lo sacó sin hacer caso a la urgencia masoquista de abrirlo, dejándolo sobre el cubrecama. Después estaba un elefante de peluche que su mamá le había dado para que le hiciera compañía la primera vez que ella estuvo en el hospital. Había dormido con el juguete cada noche hasta que ella murió. Después de eso, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo, aunque tampoco pudo deshacerse de él. El elefante se unió al álbum de fotos en la cama. Sacó después una taza apostillada que ella siempre usaban en las mañanas, tenía una imagen de Garfield con la frase: “I don´t do mornings”*. Stiles la había rescatado de la caja de donaciones cuando su papá empezó a purgar la casa de todas las cosas de ella. Más abajo había una chaqueta de mezclilla, perfectamente doblada. Había una vez en que había olido un poquito como ella, como su perfume, ahora solo olía a polvo. Su madre amaba esa chaqueta, se la ponía casi a diario. Tragando, la desdobló, deslizando sus brazos dentro de las mangas. Alguna vez le había quedado bien. Ahora era demasiado apretada en los hombros, las mangas apenas cubrían sus muñecas. Stiles se la quitó dejándola también en la colcha.

Encontró el disco en el fondo de la caja.

La mujer en la caratula era más delgada de lo que Stiles recordaba a su madre, al menos hasta antes de que el cáncer la redujera a piel y huesos. Se vestía diferente también, un largo vestido floreado y unos Doc Martens, un collar alrededor de su cuello. Pero sus ojos eran los mismo que Stiles veía en las mañanas todos los días, aunque los de ésta mujer estaban rodeados de delineador negro. Estaba sentada frente a una ventana desvencijada, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, su cabello oscuro sobre los hombros

Claudia Nowak, se leía en la portada. The Wideng Gyre.

Stiles jamás había quemado el CD. La última cosa que necesitaba era que una de sus canciones lo emboscara en el suffle. Pero algunas veces lo escuchaba, cuando quería recordarla. Llevó su MacBook a la cama, se aseguró dos veces que sus audífonos estaban conectados. Si su padre escuchara voces en su habitación sabría que algo estaba mal. Poniendo la MacBook en su regazo, Stiles colocó el CD en la bandeja. Cuando el iTunes se abrió fue directo a la última canción, la que usualmente se saltaba siempre.

La voz de su madre salió de los audífonos, a capela, con cada detalle tan rico y hermoso tal como Stiles lo recordaba. “Estaba parada junto a mi ventana en un día frio y nublado, cuando vi la marea venir y llevarse a mi madre”. Odiaba esa línea, incluso cuando ella estaba viva, apenas y soportaba escucharla ahora. Su mamá la había grabado el año después de que sus padres murieran en una accidente de auto. Stiles jamás había conocido a sus abuelos, pero siempre había odiado esa canción. Su mamá la amaba, solía tararearla mientras lavaba o trabajaba en el jardín.

\- ¿Porque la cantas? – siempre le preguntaba. -¡Es tan triste!

\- La vida es triste, - le respondía cada vez con una sonrisa sabia. – Pero la música ayuda a hacerla mejor.

Cuando el coro inició, la guitarra se unió a su voz, convirtiendo la canción de una declamación a una plegaria. Stiles susurró las familiares palabras con ella, mientras las lágrimas acudían a su rostro.

Tal vez el círculo nunca se rompa

Siga y siga, Señor, siga y siga.

Habían puesto esa canción en su funeral. Stiles nunca pudo volver a escucharla. Una vez una versión de Johnny Cash comenzó a sonar durante uno de esos infomerciales nocturnos tratando de vender una caja de colección de discos para gente adulta, y Stiles y su padre prácticamente habían chocado en la prisa por agarrar el control remoto.

Recordó a Peter agarrando su muñeca en el estacionamiento, casualmente preguntándole si Stiles sacrificaría su humanidad. Aun ahora, cuando Peter estaba muerto, sus cenizas esparcidas al viento, Stiles temblaba con la memoria del cálido aliento sobre su muñeca. Parte de él había querido desesperadamente aceptar la oferta de Peter, y eso lo asustaba mucho más que el haber tenido que encadenar a su mejor amigo al radiador. Desde que su madre había muerto, la ira se había encendido en el como un abrigo delgado, caliente y parpadeante alrededor de su corazón. Esa ira que llevaba consigo en los días vacíos luego de su muerte le había dado la fuerza suficiente para salir de la cama e ir a la escuela el lunes siguiente al funeral, la fuerza de convencer a su padre de beber refresco en lugar de whiskey durante la cena, de sonreír y reírse cuando tenía ganas de golpear la pared con sus puños. Le había dado la fortaleza de alejarse de Peter.

Si el amistoso y sencillo Scott podía volverse brutal cuando el lobo aparecía, Stiles no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con él. Armar a su ira con colmillos y garras parecía una idea fundamentalmente terrible. Estaba demasiado enojado, demasiado roto, era demasiado sarcástico y cínico. Ni siquiera el sumergirse en agua helada había logrado disminuir la flama, todo lo contrario, la flama se había hecho más brillante en la oscuridad que el Nemeton había dejado atrás. Stiles apenas confiaba en sí mismo como humano. ¿Cómo podría confiar en el como hombre lobo? Se había jurado a si mismo que permanecería humano, incluso si eso lo hacia el más débil de todos ellos.

Pero con la muerte de su madre resonando en sus odios, Stiles tomó una resolución. Sabía lo que el cáncer pancreático significaba. Incluso si no lo mataba, debería estar en el hospital con medicamentos que destruirían sus estómago. Las líneas del dolor en las comisuras de los ojos de su madre habían sido constantes el último año. Había estado tan débil, frágil, rota de dolor en esos últimos meses. Stiles la había visto llorar, temblando del dolor, a pesar de todas las drogas pasando por su intra venosa. El pensamiento de que eso mismo le pasara a él, de su padre viéndolo, hacía que Stiles se sintiera aún más enfermo.

Si el moría ¿Quién trataría de hacer sonreír a su padre? ¿Quién evitaría que bebiera demasiado? ¿Quién evitaría que comiera toda esa comida chatarra que Stiles siempre sacaba de su carrito de compras? ¿Dejaría su muerte tan roto a su padre como lo había dejado la de su mamá?

Imagino a su padre escogiendo la música para su funeral.

Stiles se sacó los audífonos y los lanzó al colchón. La voz de su madre aun hacía eco en él, como un fantasma, hasta que pulsó el botón de expulsar, regresando el disco a su caja sin mirar el rostro de su madre en la portada. La chaqueta. La taza. El elefante de peluche. El álbum de fotos. Luego, poniéndose de pie, caminó al vestidor, sacó las herramientas que Deaton le había estado enseñando a usar. La bolsa de fresno de las montañas. La varita de tejo. El cuchillo curvado de plata. La pequeña botella de muérdago. La rama de roble negro, atada con campanas. Cada una de ellas cuidadosamente dentro de la caja. Extendiendo los bordes para cerrarla, levantó la caja y la metió en su closet, empujándola a la oscura esquina detrás de su tabla de snowboard.

Agarró su chamarra y corrió a las escaleras.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -  le preguntó su padre, mientras Stiles salía volando por la puerta de adelante.

\- ¡Con Scott! – grito, dejando que la puerta se azotara a sus espaldas.

* * *

No estaba de humor para lidiar con Melissa o Isaac, así que estacionó el Jeep una cuadra antes de la casa de Scott y atravesó el patio. Incluso para un humano torpe como Stiles, trepar el manzano que alcanzaba la ventana de Scott no era un gran reto. Antes de alcanzar la punta, Scott estaba abriendo la ventana, estirándose para alcanzar a Stiles por el brazo y ayudarlo a entrar.

\- ¿Porque no usaste la puerta de enfrente? – le preguntó Scott.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer en la cama. Había preparado un discurso completo mientras venia, pero ahora que estaba aquí, mirando a Scott, todas las palabras de había preparado lo dejaron. Inclinándose, levantó el palo de Lacrosse que estaba en el suelo y soltó la red. Mientras Scott lo observaba comenzó a amarrarla nuevamente, solo para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

\- ¿Está Isaac? – le preguntó. Esta no era una conversación que necesitara ser sobre escuchada.

La expresión de Scott se ensombreció.

\- Está en una cita. – No necesitó agregar el “con Allison”, la dureza de su voz lo dejaba claro.

Por un segundo Stiles se preguntó si tal vez debería esperar hasta mañana. Esta conversación iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil sin que Scott tuviera que lidiar con todo el asunto de Isaac y Allison, mientras trataba de aparentar que estaba bien con eso. Pero mañana, tal vez Isaac estuviera en casa, aparte, había pasado todo el camino dándose ánimo. Quería salir de todo esto antes de cambiar de opinión.

Mientras Stiles se debatía en silencio, la expresión de Scott pasó de frustrada a preocupada.

\- Stiles ¿Qué está mal? – le preguntó. – Estas temblando.

Stiles se miró las manos dándose cuenta de que las tiras de nylon en sus dedos estaban temblando. Las dejó caer, se pasó las manos por el cabello, dejando salir una respiración temblorosa.

\- Necesito un favor.

\- Seguro, -  le dijo Scott de inmediato.

\- No, - le dijo Stiles. – Es realmente un gran favor. No vas a querer hacerlo. Pero Scott, escúchame.

Scott acercó la silla del escritorio a la cama y se sentó frente a Stiles.

\- Lo que sea, solo dilo, - lo instó. – Me estas asustando, hombre.

\- Quiero la mordida, - escupió Stiles, las palabras salieron en tropel, de golpe, como arrancandose una curita.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Scott sonaba exactamente tan ultrajado y rabioso como Stiles sabría que lo haría.

\- No lo entiendes, -  le dijo Stiles. – Necesito esto, Scott.  De verdad, en serio lo necesito.

\- ¡Pero no la necesitas! – replico Scott. – Eres grandioso de la manera en que estas.

Stiles giró el palo de lacrosse en sus manos.

\- Gracias, - le dijo. – En serio, Scott, es genial que pienses todo eso. Pero te equivocas, no estoy grandioso. ¡Me estoy cayendo a pedazos, necesito que hagas esto por mí! – Estaba elevando la voz, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Esto es sobre las pruebas de lacrosse de la semana que viene? – le preguntó Scott. Stiles levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

Como única respuesta, Scott se quedó mirando el palo de lacrosse en manos de Stiles.

\- Créeme, - le dijo Stiles, lanzando el palo lo más lejos posible y dejándolo en el suelo. – Lacrosse es lo último en lo que estoy pensando.

\- ¿Entonces porque?

Este era el momento, Stiles lo sabía. Era el momento en que le explicaba todo sobre el cáncer. Pero su garganta se sentina apretada y lo último que necesitaba era ponerse a llorar otra vez. Así que solo dijo:

\- ¿Puedes tan solo confiar en mí?

\- ¡No! – estalló Scott. – ¡No con algo así de grande! Stiles. ¡Esto va a cambiar tu vida por completo!

Por un momento, Stiles estaba tan aturdido que solo pudo quedársele viendo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ese va a ser tu argumento? Por si no te habías dado cuenta Scott. ¡Mi vida ya está cambiando!

\- ¡Es por eso que no deberías hacerlo peor! ¡Vistes lo que me pasó a mí!

\- Claro, porque los súper poderes y la popularidad en serio parecen estarte haciendo sentir mal. -  Le dijo Stiles, con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

Una mirada traicionada cruzó el rostro de Scott, seguida rápidamente de ira.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡No tú! ¡Joder, Stiles, sabes cómo ha sido todo!

Stiles se sintió mal, pero se mantuvo firme, mirando a Scott directo a los ojos.

\- Si pudieras despertarte mañana y ser humano nuevamente ¿lo harías? – le preguntó. – ¿Regresarías a los ataques de asma y estar sentado en la banca?

\- ¡No tuve elección! – se quejó Scott, dejando de mirarlo. Las manos cerradas en puño a sus lados con el pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Stiles se dio cuenta de que no le había dado una respuesta.

\- Si, bueno, yo si la tengo, - le dijo Stiles. – Quiero la mordida, Scott.

\- ¡No! – le dijo Scott, la cara en una mueca de mutismo. - ¡No lo hare, Stiles! ¡No puedes obligarme!

\- ¿Qué, como tu obligaste a Derek a que se la diera a Gerard? – resopló Stiles

Los ojos de Scott se volvieron rojos antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

\- ¡Eso fue diferente! – protestó

\- Si, seguro que Derek pensó igual, -  le dijo Stiles, solo para ver a Scott removerse nervioso. – Desearía que Derek fuera el alfa, - añadió con tono petulante. – Apuesto a que el me mordería.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo hizo? – demandó Scott. – Le dio la mordida a todos los demás. Porque no a ti también.

\- Eso…. es una buena pregunta, - admitió Stiles, agachando la cabeza. – Le preguntaré en alguna ocasión. Pero ahora mismo, estoy hablando de ti.

\- Bueno. ¡He terminado de hablar! -  le dijo Scott. – ¡La respuesta es no!

\- ¡Chicos! – les gritó Melissa cerca de la puerta. Ambos se volvieron a mirarla. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – les preguntó. – Stiles ¿en qué momento llegaste aquí?

\- No te preocupes, - la cortó Stiles. – Ya me estaba yendo. – Miró a Scott y se giró hacia la puerta.

Melissa lo detuvo con una mano en su codo, examinando su cara. – Stiles ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó, con un tono mucho más gentil.

Asintió, no confiando en sí mismo para contestar. Estaba temblando de ira, podía sentir las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño, pero se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para pasar. Stiles bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió por la puerta de enfrente. Parte de él estaba esperando que Scott lo siguiera, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Su ira lo llevó a atravesar la ciudad, hasta el edificio maltrecho donde estaba el piso de Derek.

\- ¿Porque no me ofreciste la mordida? – le preguntó saliendo del elevador. El tono de ira en su voz era mucho más afilado de lo que se supone que seria. No estaba enojado con Derek. Estaba enojado con el mundo, y solo resultaba que eso incluía a Derek.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Derek, dando un paso hacia adelante. – Stiles, no se…

\- Cuando eras alfa, - lo cortó Stiles, dando un paso hacia adelante para que estuvieran frente a frente. - ¿Qué, era lo suficientemente bueno para Peter, pero no para ti?

\- ¿Peter te ofreció la mordida? – le preguntó Derek, son voz fría y calmada, a pesar de que Peter ya estaba muerto, ahora de manera definitiva y bastante lejos de la cualquier venganza que Derek pudiera planear. - ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Stiles, ¿Te hirió?

Stiles lo ignoró. Se apartó, alejándose de la mano con la que Derek intentaba alcanzar su hombro.

\- ¿Tiene que ver conmigo? – le preguntó, con voz rasposa. - ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para tu manada? – Para su horror, se le quebró la voz. Se dio cuenta, mirando el suelo. La mano de Derek se posó en su hombro, apretando fuerte.

\- Tú eras parte de la manada de Scott, - le explicó Derek. Su tono de voz era sorpresivamente gentil, como la mano en su hombro, apretando suavemente a través de la tela.

Stiles se limpió rudamente las lágrimas con la manga.

\- Entonces si no hubiese estado en la manada de Scott ¿me la habrías ofrecido? – le preguntó, volviéndose hacia Derek.

Derek vaciló, lo suficiente para que Stiles pudiera leer la respuesta en su cara.

\- Oh, - le dijo, sintiendo el peso en su estómago. – Ok. – tragó pesadamente. – Siento haberte molestado, - le dijo. – Te dejaré con… - movió la mano en dirección al sillón hacia el libro que Derek había dejado abierto. Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta.

Apenas y pudo dar un paso antes de que la mano de Derek se deslizara hacia su muñeca, jalándolo de regreso.

\- Stiles, - le dijo Derek. – No es… no estaba… - suspiró ruidosamente, pasando una mano por su cabello. - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó. – Tengo cerveza.

\- Pensaba que los hombres lobo no podían emborracharse, - dijo Stiles, observando a Derek sospechosamente.

\- No podemos. Pero me gusta el sabor, – caminó hacia la cocina, aun agarrando la muñeca de Stiles, como si tuviese miedo de dejarlo ir. El prospecto de alcohol llevó a Stiles a seguirlo de manera complaciente. Derek solo se atrevió a soltarlo cuando estuvieron a unos pasos del refrigerador. Stiles se recargo en la pared, mirando con curiosidad a Derek cuando sacó dos botellas, abriendo cada una con un giro de su pulgar en forma de garra.

\- Eso es útil, - dijo Stiles, la sorpresa sobreponiéndose a la ira y la tristeza.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Derek se levantó, formando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se dirigía con Stiles de regreso a la sala.

\- Las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, - le dijo, luego se congeló al ver la expresión de Stiles. – Stiles… - inició, pero Stiles solo negó con la cabeza.

Se sentó en el sillón con Derek a un lado suyo, pasándole a Stiles una de las botellas. Stiles tomó un largo sorbo. El sabor a calabaza lo sorprendió. Miró la etiqueta, que tenía la imagen de una lechuza. De mejor humor, Stiles habría hecho una broma sobre hombres lobo y Halloween. Derek se estiró para alcanzar el libro que había dejado abierto en el sillón y cuidadosamente doblo la página en la que estaba. Luego lo dejó en la mesa del café, Stiles lanzó una mirada al título, sin sorprenderse al ver que era sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Derek era un geek de la historia.

Tomando otro trago de su cerveza, Stiles continúo:

\- ¿Entonces me habrías ofrecido la mordida?

Derek dio un ligero asentimiento.

\- ¿Crees que sería un pésimo hombre lobo? – le preguntó Stiles en voz baja, empezando a despegar la etiqueta de su cerveza. Los dedos de Derek alcanzaron la parte de atrás de la muñeca de Stiles, deteniendo el movimiento.

\- Habrías sido un excelente hombre lobo, Stiles.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me preguntaste? – le preguntó Stiles. Para su horror su voz se quebró un poco.

Derek retiro su agarre, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cerveza. Por un segundo, se quedó mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana. Cuando habló de nuevo, dijo lo último que Stiles hubiese esperado.

\- Cora me dijo que Peter te hablo sobre Paige.

Stiles agachó la cabeza.

\- Si, - admitió. – Tu desapareciste yendo tras de Boyd y yo estaba…. Preocupado, supongo. – Miro de lado a Derek. - ¿Te molesta?

Derek se encogió de hombros.

\- Si sabes sobre Paige, - comenzó, sin responder a su pregunta. – Entonces sabes que solo le he ofrecido la mordida a extraños.

Le tomó un segundo para que las palabras calaran. Entonces abrió los ojos y exclamó:

\- ¡Te gusto! –

\- Nunca dije eso, -  se apresuró a decir Derek.

\- No, ¡En serio te gusto! -  le dijo Stiles, sonriendo. - ¡No quieres que muera!

\- Tenias mucho que perder, - explicó Derek. – Tienes un padre que te ama. Tienes amigos. Tienes una vida, Stiles. No necesitabas… - se cortó, mirando con horror a Stiles.

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo desde los ojos de Stiles, alejó su rostro de Derek, secando su cara con la manga. La última vez que había llorado frente a Derek, había estado tan preocupado por su padre y apenas había registrado la vergüenza. Ahora, la humillación quemó a través de él, como una llama. Derek quitó la botella de sus manos, poniéndola con cuidado en la mesa del café.

\- Stiles, - dijo Derek, sonando perdido. - ¿Qué…?

Stiles sacudió la cabeza, tratando de detener que la marea de lágrimas que había amenazado con escapar desde que había sabido el diagnóstico.

\- Le pedí a Scott, - sorbió. – Intenté… pero él no… -  su respiración era más difícil, corta y pesada. Enterró la cara en sus manos, temblando.

Después de un segundo, Derek colocó su mano incómodamente en el hombro de Stiles, de la misma manera en que Stiles lo había hecho cuando Boyd murió. Era reconfortante, el calor de la mano de Derek atravesando la tela de su camisa. Pero no era suficiente. Se giró en el sillón, lanzándose sobre Derek con un sollozo, enterrando su cara en el espacio en el cuello de Derek. Por un instante Derek se congeló, antes de que su mano se levantara y envolviera de manera tentativa los hombros de Stiles.

Una nueva ola de sollozos emergieron después de eso. El cuerpo de Derek se sentía fuerte y firme. Sus brazos eran cálidos, seguros.

\- No fui al doctor, - murmuró Stiles contra el cuello de Derek. – Así que le pedí a Deaton que me hiciera un ultrasonido. Dijo… – Stiles negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer pasar las palabras a través del nudo en su garganta.

El cuerpo de Derek se quedó quieto contra él, aunque los brazos alrededor de Stiles no aflojaron su agarre. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Derek se inclinó, presionando su naríz detrás de la oreja de Stiles y solo inspiró. Por un instante, vaciló ahí, su cabello haciendo cosquillas a la mejilla de Stiles. Stiles inspiró, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Derek. Entonces los brazos de Derek se apretaron más a su alrededor, una de sus manos se deslizó de manera protectora alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles

\- ¡Joder! – murmuró Derek contra el oido de Stiles. Su voz sonó ruda. Indefensa. – Puedo olerlo ahora. ¡Demonios, no había pensado en checar antes! ¡Sabía que algo estaba mal y ni siquiera me moleste en revisar!

\- ¡No es tu culpa! – se apresuró Stiles. Se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirar a Derek a los ojos, necesitaba que le creyera. – Quiero decir, mi mamá murió de cáncer de páncreas. Se cuáles son los síntomas, pero jamás… - negó con la cabeza. – Supongo que no quería saberlo, - dijo tallándose los ojos con una mano. – Necesité que Lydia me hiciera darme cuenta. Ella pudo sentirlo en mí.

\- Llamo a Scott, - dijo Derek alcanzando su teléfono. – ¡No me importa si tengo que obligarlo!

Por el tono firme de Derek, Stiles sabía que hablaba en serio. Parte de él no quería más que sentarse en el sillón y dejar que Derek se hiciera cargo. Pero el sentido común se sobrepuso y meneó la cabeza, tomando la muñeca de Derek antes de que pudiera marcar.

\- No. Dije un par de cosas bastante feas. Necesita tranquilizarse primero.

\- Ethan o Aiden entonces, -  continuó Derek, con determinación. – ¡No voy a dejarte morir!

\- No moriré esta noche, -  lo tranquilizó Stiles. Suspiró, tomando otro trago de su cerveza. – Necesito hacer esto yo. Hablaré con Scott otra vez el lunes.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Derek, con el pulgar aún apoyado sobre el teléfono.

Stiles asintió.

Derek se encogió de hombros y dejo el teléfono a un lado.

\- Si necesitas que hable con él, lo haré, -  prometió.

\- Lo sé. – Stiles dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, sonriéndole a Derek. Llorar lo había calmado un poco. Ahora, solo se sentía cansado. – ¿Puedo dormir en tu sillón? – preguntó. Si su padre lo veía, sabría de inmediato que algo estaba mal.

\- Por supuesto, - respondió Derek de inmediato.

* * *

Usualmente, Stiles se encontraba con Scott en los casilleros antes de la tercera hora y de ahí caminaban juntos a la siguiente clase, para deslizarse en sus asientos antes de que la campana sonara. Pero cuando Stiles se detuvo frente al casillero de Scott el lunes, su amigo no estaba a la vista. Stiles no se sorprendió de encontrarlo ya en su asiento. Scott levantó la mirada un instante de la tarea que estaba terminando, miró a Stiles temerosamente mientras entraba al salón.

\- Hey, - saludó Stiles mientras se sentaba. Los ojos de Scott se dirigieron al pizarrón, como si Stiles no hubiera hablado. Dejando caer ruidosamente su carpeta en el escritorio, Stiles hizo un gran show del sacar sus tarea del la mochila. Usualmente era él quien daba el tratamiento de silencio. No estaba acostumbrado a recibirlo, especialmente no de Scott. Encontró su página de vocabulario en la última página de su libreta de matemáticas, la arrancó, rompiéndola un poco durante su acción.

\- Joder, - murmuró, se levantó para agarrar un pedazo de cinta adhesiva del escritorio del maestro. Cuando regreso a su lugar, Scott estaba tratando deliberadamente de no mirarlo.

\- Mira, - comenzó Stiles en voz baja, arriesgándose a lanzar una mirada a Scott. – Dije algunas cosas que no debía el viernes.

\- ¿Tú crees? – murmuró Scott. Pasando la mirada del libro de texto a su tarea, anotó una respuesta, haciendo tanta presión que su lápiz se rompió. Sosteniendo los pedazos en su mano, se les quedó mirando, distraído. Cuando Stiles le ofreció su propio lápiz como oferta de paz, Scott negó con la cabeza. – Tengo otro, -  le dijo, estirándose para sacarlo de su mochila.

Stiles suspiró, recargando la barbilla en su escritorio. Podía asegurar que sería una larga clase.

Cuando el Profesor Anderson empezó a hablar sobre “The Second Coming” de Yeats, Stiles sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a Scott.

_Lo siento_

El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de Scott, pero él no lo sacó. Mantenía sus manos unidas sobre el libro, miraba al pizarrón, asintiendo intensamente ante las palabras del maestro.

Stiles observó a los lados.

\- ¡Scott! – murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo para que un hombre lobo pudiera escucharlo. Bueno, tal vez no lo suficientemente bajo. A su lado, Angélica Martínez rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Pelea de enamorados? – murmuró.

Stiles se acomodó en su asiento. Giró su libreta de Ingles y escribió en la otra hoja una nota para Scott.

“ _En serio lo siento. Tengo un montón de cosas encima que no sabes. Estaba verdaderamente enojado el viernes. No debí tomarla contigo. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa saliendo? De verdad necesito hablar contigo.”_

Doblando la nota, la dejó caer en el escritorio de Scott, al lado de la portada abierta de su libro de Ingles.

\- ¡Señor Stilinski! – gritó el Sr. Anderson.

Stiles movió su mano tan rápido que se golpeó el codo en el escritorio.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó, mientras se sobaba discretamente.

El profesor levantó la mirada al cielo, como pidiendo por fuerza

\- El centro no pude sostenerlo, - dijo. – ¿Su interpretación?

Todos los ojos en la habitación se giraron hacia él, excepto por los de Scott. Stiles giró la pluma en su mano.

\- Creo que quiere decir que todos tenemos cosas que nos definen, - comenzó. – Nuestras creencias, nuestras identidades. Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos.

Fue entonces que Scott lo miró, pero Stiles continúo hablando.

\- Estas cosas, son como puntos fijos en nuestras vidas. ¿Sabe? Giramos a su alrededor, como la luna orbitando a la tierra. – Levantó uno de sus puños para hacer una demostración, mientras su otra mano hacia girar su pluma lentamente a su alrededor. – Pero, la cosa es, la vida no es estática, - alejó el puño de la órbita de la pluma. – Las cosas, las personas de las que dependemos, cambian. La vida está en constante movimiento. Algunas veces ni siquiera ellos se dan cuenta. Y otras veces nos enojamos con ellos por sacarnos de órbita  olvidamos eso. De cualquier manera, si no podemos cambiar con ellos, o si esos puntos se alejan tanto que no podemos encontrarlos de nuevo, entonces la órbita de ese centro se cae. Y luego… - haciendo dramáticos sonidos de vacío, dejó caer la pluma al escritorio, simulando una explosión cuando impactó. 

Una cascada de risa sorpresiva llenó el salón. Incluso el Sr. Anderson estaba sonriendo.

\- Bastante profundo, Sr. Stilinski, - aceptó. – Sr. Dagdagan ¿Qué agregaría?

Mientras el otro alumno comenzó a hablar, el teléfono de Stiles vibro, donde lo había dejado en su escritorio. Se apresuró a levantarlo, esperando que el profesor no lo hubiera escuchado. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada vio el mensaje de Scott.

_Después de la escuela._

Prometió.

* * *

\- ¡Cáncer! -  grito Scott.

Stiles asintió pesarosamente.

\- Derek pudo olerlo en mí, una vez que supo que buscar. Probablemente tú también puedes.

Frunciendo el ceño, Scott se acercó, moviendo sus fosas nasales mientras inhalaba. Stiles se removió, aliviado de que Scott no estaba olisqueando tras su oído como lo había hecho Derek. Derek era tan intenso en todo que Stiles no lo había encontrado extraño de él, pero pensaba que sería raro si lo hacía Scott.

El cuerpo completo de Scott se envaró y se alejó, con los ojos abiertos de horror.

\- ¿Por qué no lo noté antes? – preguntó.

\- Deaton dijo que era tan sutil que no lo harías a menos que lo estuvieras buscando, - explicó Stiles. – No es tu culpa. Además, probablemente hace mucho que lo tengo. El cáncer de páncreas es un asesino silencioso. Los síntomas son tan vagos que es muy difícil, casi imposible, de diagnosticar hasta que es demasiado tarde. Puede que lo tuviera desde antes de que te convirtieras, Scott. Lydia dijo que ya estaba expandido a todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Stiles lo miro fijamente.

\- Sabes que es lo que voy a hacer, Scott.

\- No, - dijo Scott con voz temblorosa. Negando con la cabeza, tomando a Stiles por la muñeca. – ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! ¡Ni siquiera has visto a un Dr.!

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? – inquirió Stiles. – Ya se lo que me van a decir. ¡El 94% de las personas diagnosticadas con cáncer de páncreas mueren en los siguientes cinco años de diagnóstico, Scott! ¡El 75% mueren en el siguiente año! ¡Eso es lo que le paso a mi mamá!

\- ¡Eso significa que el 6% mejora! ¡No puedes solo rendirte!

Stiles agitó sus manos en el aire.

\- ¡Mira nuestras vidas, Scott! ¿Cuándo hemos tenido suerte? – suspiró, dejando caer su frente en las rodillas. – Del modo en que lo veo, tengo una opción. Puede iniciar la quimio. Puedo someter a mi cuerpo a pasar por un infierno para sanar esto. Puedo matar a mi padre mientras me ve pasar por cada cosa que pasó mi mamá. Y después de todo, puede que muera en los siguientes 5 años. ¡Cinco años, tío! ¡Solo tendré 22! – levantó la barbilla, mirando a Scott directo a los ojos. – O podría recibir la mordida. 

\- No, -  repitió Scott, levantando las manos. – No puedo… Stiles. ¡No sabes lo que podría hacerte!

\- ¿No lo sé, Scott? ¿No te he visto pasar por todo eso? Puede que no sea un lobo, pero se en lo que me estoy metiendo. No soy idiota.

Scott solo meneó la cabeza, con la boca abierta, como si estuviese tratando de formar las palabras, pero no pudiera encontrarlas.

\- Ya estoy decidido, - le dijo Stiles, tratando de poner cada gramo de convicción que poseia en sus palabras, esperando desesperadamente a que su corazón también lo dejara ver. – Eres mi mejor amigo, Scott. Eres un buen alfa. Quiero que tú lo hagas. – Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y luego agregó. – Pero si tú no lo haces, encontrare a quien sí. – continuo abriendo los brazos. – Se lo pediré a Ethan o Aiden, incluso a la gente con la que Cora se está quedando. ¡Joder, incluso buscaré a Deucalion si tengo que hacerlo!

\- Stiles, - comenzó Scott, pero ya sonaba vencido.

\- Por favor, - Stiles lo tomó del hombro. – No quiero pasar nuestro último año en el hospital, Scott.

\- ¿Al menos le has preguntado a tu papá?

\- No, - le dijo Scott firmemente. – No voy a hacerlo. Lo último que quiero es que mi papá se entere de esto.

\- ¿No crees que notará cuando te conviertas en hombre lobo? Tu papá no es tonto, Stiles, y ya sabe sobre nosotros.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

\- Me encargaré de eso cuando pase. Estará enojado, pero se le pasará. Tu mamá lo hizo.

\- Si, pero no debí ocultárselo, - Scott se volvió a Stiles, recargándose del pie de la cama mientras miraba hacia la ventana. – Creo que la mentira le molestó más que el hecho de que fuera un hombre lobo, - dijo tristemente.

\- Ya se. ¡Pero vamos, Scott! Viste a mi padre después de que mi madre murió. Pensé que se emborracharía hasta morir ese primer año.

Scott suspiró. Dejando caer su cabeza, deslizándose a un lado. Cuando volvió a mirar a Stiles había cambiado a forma beta, los ojos brillando rojos.

\- ¡El mejor amigo para siempre! – exclamó Stiles, incapaz de retener la sonrisa de su rostro.

Scott solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Para el record, - le dijo, levantando la playera de Stiles y jalando un poco su pantalón una pulgada por debajo de su cadera. – Creo que es una idea tonta.

\- ¡Anotado! – Stiles dijo, mientras los colmillos de Scott se hundían en su piel.

* * *

Más tarde, Stiles trataba de no rascar bajo la pieza de gasa cubriendo su cadera. Scott había insistido en cubrir la herida con Neosporina, a pesar de las protestas de Stiles de que no iba a infectarse. Después envolvió la herida con gasa, cubriéndola eficientemente con gasas y cinta de primeros auxilios.

\- Así que, - le preguntó Stiles a Scott antes de que se fuera. - ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que… ya sabes?

Scott no sabía exactamente. Él se había convertido durante la noche, pero no sabía que algo le había pasado, así que no había prestado atención al tiempo. Derek, cuando Stiles le envió un texto, había sido de más ayuda. Podría tomar entre 6 y 12 horas, respondió, previniéndolo de que podría tomar más tiempo a Stiles debido al cáncer. Aparentemente, la epilepsia de Érica había hecho que su transformación fuese más lenta que la de Isaac y Boyd.

Resignado a pasar una larga noche, Stiles se sentó frente a su computadora, abriendo World of Warcraft para distraerse del leve dolor en su cadera. Estaba tratando de decidir si iniciar o no una búsqueda cuando algo cálido y húmedo salpicó la parte posterior de su mano. Stiles miró hacia abajo. La gota negra sobre su pálida piel.

\- No, - murmuró, moviéndose del escritorio. Corrió a las escaleras, agarrando sus llaves de la mesa cercana a la puerta.

Una camioneta le pitó, Stiles parpadeo mirando a la carretera, mientras se pasaba al otro lado, casi sacando al otro coche. Con pánico, dio un volantazo a la derecha, casi sacando el Jeep del camino.

¿Cuánto había estado manejando? Este era el camino a casa de Derek, probablemente había estado en el Jeep casi 10 minutos, y no podía recordar ni un segundo de ello, no podía recordar nada desde la salpicadura de sangre negra en su mano. Dios ¿había chocado algo? Podría haber causado un millón de accidentes y nunca se habría dado cuenta. Se sentía como la última vez que había salido realmente mal de una fiesta, con brillantes momentos de conciencia contra la completa oscuridad del vacío. Un segundo estaba en su computadora, observando la negra sangre salpicar su mano, al siguiente estaba manejando con pedazos de papel metidos en la nariz.

Jadeando por aire, apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, demandándose el permanecer alerta. ¿Cómo es que no había chocado hasta ahora? Lo más seguro, Stiles lo sabía, era orillarse. Pero ahora que estaba de regreso en el ahora, todo su cuerpo temblaba con el dolor. En lo más profundo de él, una guerra tenía lugar, la mordida tratando de transformarlo, de tomar control de sus genes, y el estúpido cuerpo, enfermo y humano de Stiles estaba peleando con ella a cada paso del camino. Si se orillaba, podría quedarse en posición fetal y no sería capaz de volver a la carretera.

Además, ya casi estaba donde Derek.

Diez minutos después, mientras chocaba contra la pared del elevador, era apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie.

\- Derek, - jadeó, antes de que las puertas del elevador empezaran siquiera a abrirse. Después Derek estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo por los brazos.

\- ¿Stiles? – apretó los bíceps de Siles, sosteniéndolo. Sus ojos escaneando su rostro, quedándose un momento en la sangre negra que empapaba los pañuelos en las fosas nasales de Stiles y ahora estaba bajando hacia su boca y barbilla. Derek se quedó completamente pálido. - ¡No! – Dijo con voz quebrada-  ¡Stiles!

Todo lo que Stiles fue capaz de hacer fue sacudir la cabeza, luchando por quedarse consiente. El dolor atravesando su cuerpo en profundos y sonoros tonos que lo alcanzaban hasta lo más profundo de él.  Todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando con él. Había creído que el dolor abdominal era de verdad terrible, pero era nada. Nunca en toda su vida había pensado que algo así existía. Y tal vez no existía para un humano. Tal vez sus nervios ya estaban transformados en los de un hombre lobo, agudizando cada momento de agonía hasta que su cuerpo se rindiera contra el invasor.

\- ¿Se supone que pase esto? – preguntó con voz apagada.

Derek negó con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si estuviera tratando de hablar. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, haciéndolo parecer más joven. Dejó de intentar hablar, se agachó junto con Stiles en el suelo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su sólido y fuerte pecho. Stiles presionó su rostro en el algodón de la playera de Derek, una pequeña y asustada parte de él, se calmó con el contacto.

Medio delirante por el dolor, Stiles pensó que tenía perfecto sentido que viniera a Derek. ¿A quién más iría cuando todo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor? En situaciones de vida o muerte siempre se encontraban el uno al otro.

Venas negras aparecieron en la pálida piel de Derek, y el agudo y reverberante dolor disminuyó hasta ser algo de fondo. Stiles le apretó la muñeca en agradecimiento, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro. El tiempo desapareció a su alrededor. Tal vez había pasado horas en los brazos de Derek en esa misma posición, navegando entre conciencia e inconciencia. Podrían haber sido minutos. Cuando algo caliente y húmedo toco la piel de su cuello, parpadeó hasta que la habitación volvió a enfocarse.

Los ojos y mejillas de Derek estaban rojos, inflamados por las lágrimas saladas cayendo por su rostro. Solo había visto a Derek llorar una vez, cuando Kali lo obligó a matar a Boyd. Entonces; como ahora, temblaba, se veía indefenso y perdido, tan solo… roto. El corazón de Stiles se rompió. De golpe se sintió egoísta por haber venido aquí, por cargar a Derek con su muerte también, cuando ya tenía tanto sobre él.

\- Lo siento, - logró decir Stiles.

Derek ahogó una risa que sonaba como un sollozo

\- No te disculpes, - empezó. - ¿Por qué podrías disculparte? – Un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurrió y su expresión se volvió agria. – Yo te dije que le pidieras a Scott la mordida, - sonaba enfermo. – Esto es mi culpa.

\- ¡No! – protestó Stiles. – Derek, es mi culpa. Yo se lo pedí a Scott incluso antes de hablar contigo- . Débilmente, paso sus dedos por la mejilla de Derek. – Escucha. Tal vez algunas cosas no deben ser. Podría haber muerto de cáncer de todos modos, probablemente. – Forzó una sonrisa. – No puedes culparte. Ya te culpas de demasiadas cosas.

\- No, - murmuró Derek, moviendo la cabeza. Acerco más a Stiles, como si fuese algo precioso, murmurando. – No, no, no, - en su cabello. Entonces su cuerpo se tensó. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de Stiles. Con voz más firme, le dijo, - No. No te vas a morir.

\- No creo que puedas salvarme, -  trató Stiles con tono gentil.

El rostro de Derek tenía esa expresión determinada que siempre ponia cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo terriblemente estúpido.

\- Puedo salvarte, Stiles, - insistió Derek, mirándolo a los ojos. - Sabes cómo murió Paige.

Stiles asintió, Derek hizo eco del movimiento.

\- Si hubiese sido más listo, podría haberla salvado, ayudarla con la transformación. No sabía cómo hacerlo entonces, pero sé cómo hacerlo ahora. – Su voz fue más insistente, la mirada ansiosa, casi suplicando, mientras le decía. - ¡Stiles, déjame ayudarte!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Puedo formar un vínculo entre nosotros. Puedes tomar mi fuerza.

Stiles negó.

\- No voy a lastimarte, - logró decir, casi sin poder escuchar sus palabras, su voz sonaba débil

Pero Derek lo abrazó más fuerte, temblando un poco.

\- ¡No lo harás! ¡No de manera permanente! ¡Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto, Stiles! ¡Puedo ayudarte! – tragó, su manzana de Adan subiendo y bajando. Stiles podía prácticamente ver la decisión irradiando de él. – Pero no te va a gustar.

Stiles hizo un débil sonido interrogante en la garganta.

La mirada de Derek se perdió en la distancia. Lucia tan triste que en ese momento Stiles apenas y podía soportarlo. Débilmente, levantó la mano y agarró con los dedos la manga de Derek, esperando poder distraerlo un poco, sacarlo del dolor de sus propios pensamientos. Derek tembló ante su toque, bajando la mirada nuevamente hacia Stiles. Se mojó los labios y murmuró:

\- Es íntimo.

Confundido, Stiles pudo solamente sacudir la cabeza. Gracias al dolor, esta conversación ya habia sido lo suficientemente difícil de seguir antes de que Derek empezara a hablar crípticamente. Cada latido del corazón de Stiles manda nuevas olas de tormento haciendo eco en el resto de su cuerpo. Todo lo que quiere es enroscarse en posición fetal y esperar a que se acabe. El aterciopelado borde de la oscuridad tratando de cerrarse a su alrededor nuevamente.

Derek suspiró, entierró el rostro en el hombro de Stiles.

\- Stiles, - le dijo, con la voz apenas sobre un suspiro. – Tengo que follarte

La incredulidad forzó a Stiles a luchar contra la oscuridad que se cernia sobre él, manteniéndola a raya.

\- Estas bromeando. – Pero pudo saber, por la expresión de Derek que no era así.

\- Lo siento, - Derek suspiró. – Sé que tu no querías… que no estas…

\- ¡Derek! – interrumpió Stiles, sintiendo la acidez de su voz y aferrándose a ella. _Sarcasmo es mi única defensa_ , pensó, medio mareado por el miedo y el dolor. - ¿De verdad piensas que tener sexo contigo es peor que morir? – una risa histérica salió de él. – ¡Vamos, tío! No puedes ser tan malo en la cama.

Derek se levantó un poco, los ojos brillando de indignación y Stiles logró una débil sonrisa en respuesta. Eso estaba mejor. Le gustaba Derek con el fuego en él. Era el Derek que conocía.

\- Lo que sea que necesites hacer. – dijo, apretando la mano de Derek. – Confió en ti.

Por primera vez en su vida, Stiles pensó que sería incapaz de tener una erección. Lo que era una pena; jamás en la vida había tenido una visión más excitante que la de Derek quitando la ropa de ambos y llevándolo a la cama. Durante años, había estado teniendo fantasías sobre los pectorales y abdomen de Derek, y ahora aquí estaban, frente a él, piel desnuda e invitante y todo lo que Stiles podía hacer era quedarse acostado sobre el cobertor, temblando con el dolor que lo atravesaba. Ante la insistencia de Derek, abrió las piernas, sintiéndose vulnerable y expuesto. Derek paso sus dedos rápidamente, incapaz de mirar a Stiles a los ojos. Su otra mano descansando en la cadera de Stiles, las venas oscuras aun en su piel. La incomodidad inicial de los dedos de Derek apenas registrada contra las olas de dolor chocando contra su cuerpo. Stiles se quedó quieto en la cama, los ojos cerrados, navegando entre conciencia e inconciencia mientras Derek lo preparaba. Cuando los dedos de Derek tocaron algo que hizo que se expandieran chispas atravesando la agonía de su cuerpo, Stiles jadeó en sorpresa.

\- ¿Eso dolió? – preguntó Derek, con voz ruda y temblorosa.

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

\- De nuevo, - le murmuró. Derek repitió el movimiento, presionando con más fuerza y profundidad. Nuevamente, el placer sosegó el dolor, Stiles jadeo. Su pene dio una pequeña sacudida interesado.

El vacío que sintió cuando los dedos de Derek lo abandonaron lo distrajo momentáneamente de las olas de dolor que atravesaban sus venas. Derek terminó de quitarse la ropa, sin dejar de tocar la piel de Stiles. Débilmente, Stiles trato de levantar la cabeza del colchón, queriendo ver a Derek, pero no pudo lograrlo. Un segundo después, Derek estaba sobre él, y Stiles se olvidó de observarlo, demasiado distraído por la cálida presión de piel contra piel, reconfortante a pesar del dolor. Derek se arrodillo sobre Stiles, enderezando sus caderas. Una palma cálida se deslizo por el torso de Stiles, llegando a acomodarse sobre su corazón.

Las mejillas de Derek estaban aún rojas por las lágrimas y sus ojos tenían esa expresión horrible, como embrujada en ellos.

\- Lo siento, - murmuró Stiles.

Los labios de Derek temblaron. Stiles honestamente no podía decir si estaba por reírse o llorar. Tampoco lo sabía el, así que cerró los ojos y fue por ello. Por un segundo, Stiles pensó que Derek lo iba a besar y contuvo el aliento, esperando. Pero Derek solo presionó sus frentes juntas.

\- Esta bien, - murmuró, apretandole el hombro, fuerte, antes de deslizarse del cuerpo de Stiles. – Va a estar bien, Stiles.

Grandes manos se colocaron en los muslos de Stiles, guiando sus piernas hacia arriba y alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Derek y Stiles logró un pequeño asentimiento. La presión inicial del miembro de Derek era pequeña comparada con el fuego consumiéndolo desde su interior. Aun así, fue casi demasiado cuando Derek inicio a deslizarse en él. Stiles jadeo, tembloroso, apretando los brazos de Derek. Se sentía ligero. Mareado. Derek se sentía inmenso mientras se deslizaba en su interior, pulgada a dolorosa pulgada. La intimidad del momento lo sorprendió. Su cuerpo se relajó para Derek. Cálido contra el suyo. Los pulgares de Derek acariciando gentilmente su cadera. Stiles quiso llorar, porque podía verlo ahora, en cualquier otra situación, esto podría haber sido perfecto.

\- Lo estás haciendo genial, - le murmuro, deslizando sus labios hacia la garganta de Stiles. La oración golpeo a Stiles. Derek nunca le había dado halagos. – Ya casi estamos.

Para el momento en que los testículos de Derek golpearon su trasero, las lágrimas habían salido de los ojos de Stiles. No estaba seguro de porque, el dolor por el miembro de Derek en él, el dolor agudo y cortante atravesándolo, o por la intimidad de tener la atención de Derek; joder, todo el cuerpo de Derek, centrado completamente en él. Las venas de sus manos y brazos aún estaban llenas de líneas negras, tratando de sacar el dolor. Stiles pensó que eso podía ser casi manejable, morir aquí, en los brazos de Derek. Al menos no moriría virgen.

\- ¿Esta bien así? – le preguntó Derek. Leves temblores atravesaban sus cuerpo con el esfuerzo de contenerse.

Stiles logró asentir.

\- Hazlo

Dolió cuando Derek empezó a moverse. Se sentía extraño e incómodo, demasiado lleno, crudo, demasiado todo. La erección incipiente de Stiles había casi desaparecido cuando Derek comenzó a moverse, sin eso, se sentía sucio, casi equivocado. Stiles apretó los dientes, presionando las caderas de Derek casi lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar moretones. No creía que pudiera manejar si lo dejaba ir, si perdía la sólida conexión de Derek,

Derek murmuraba contra su oído, pequeñas palabras de certeza que se sentían casi ridículas en esas circunstancias.

\- Te tengo. Te tengo, Stiles.

Stiles quería reírse o tal vez llorar. Pero cuando Derek cambió el ángulo, volviendo a golpear el mismo punto que había encontrado antes, el latigazo de placer que lo atravesó ocultó la nube de dolor, iluminando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y extendiéndose hasta sus pies.

\- ¡Oh! – jadeo, incapaz de detenerse.

La mirada de Derek fue de determinación mientras repetía el movimiento, con mayor seguridad. Stiles volvió a jadear y Derek sonrió, dientes filosos y brillantes en la oscuridad.

 - Así, - murmuró y Stiles solo pudo asentir debajo de él, temblando.

Y entonces, Derek comenzó a follarlo con abandono. Era fantástico. Derek era perfectamente consciente de su cuerpo, tan seguro de su fuerza, de su gracia. Stiles jamás había tenido tanta atención centrada solo en el antes. Ahora que la tenía, estaba casi agradecido de la probabilidad de morir porque no quería vivir sin ella. Derek lo follaba como si hubiese nacido para eso, su piel brillante de sudor, palmas suaves y fuertes, su miembro perfecto. Esta vez, el calor en su interior no tenida nada que ver con la mordida fallida y todo que ver con Derek, de la segura presión de su pene, el contacto de su barba a lo largo del cuello y mandíbula de Stiles. Se dio cuenta de su renovada erección como desde una gran distancia. Su miembro estaba duro, llorando contra su abdomen. Era demasiado, el dolor, el placer, Derek. Stiles se sentía paralizado. Sobrepasado. Todo lo que era capaz de hacer era estar acostado en la cama, jadeando, apretándose a Derek. Stiles movió una mano, para envolverlo, pero Derek lo tomo por la muñeca, regresando luego a su cadera.

\- ¡Derek! – jadeo. – Por favor,

\- Shh, - lo calmó Derek. – Stiles, no puedo dejar que te corras. Nos tenemos que correr juntos. Mientras estoy unido a ti.

Las palabras no tenían sentido, al inicio. Pero luego Stiles sintió la base del miembro de Derek aumentando de tamaño.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando, - dejó salir, removiéndose mientras la presión contra sus paredes internas crecía

Derek meneó la cabeza. Tenía el cabello sudado, aplastado contra su frente.

\- Lo siento, - jadeo. – Es la única manera. 

La presión empezaba a ser insoportable ahora. Jadeo, moviendo la cabeza hacia la almohada, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo había sido ya un gran mar de dolor, ahora el fuego en su trasero le daba ganas de desmayarse o llorar. En lugar de eso, apretó los muslos de Derek para darse más apoyo, instintivamente presionando contra la presión. El nudo* se deslizó una pulgada más dentro de él. Era más cómodo que ahí, pasado el primer anillo de musculo en su entrada.

\- ¿Pasa esto cada vez que tienes sexo? – jadeó.

Derek negó, los ojos abiertos, en expresión salvaje.

\- No, - jadeó, tomando las caderas de Stiles e internándose más profundo. Stiles sentía como si fuese partido en dos. – Solo contigo.

El bulbo era impresionantemente grande dentro de Stiles. Presionándose contra sus próstata, de manera constante, nada como las súbitos y ocasionales embestidas del pene de Derek. Stiles jadeo, tirando la cabeza contra la almohada.

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que Derek observaba su cuello. Sus ojos se habían vuelto azul eléctrico. Su lengua lamió sus labios, dejándolos suaves y húmedos.

\- Stiles, - le dijo. – Tengo que…

Stiles lo miró.

\- ¿Que jodidos? – jadeo, la voz dividida entre placer y dolor. - ¿Hay algo más?

Derek asintió, tragando.

\- Tengo que morderte, - le explicó. - ¿Puedo? – su pulgar hacia pequeños círculos en la piel entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles casi de manera reverente.

Stiles asintió. Derek abrió su boca, mostrando sus colmillos. Por un segundo, Stiles tuvo la memoria incomoda de Scott hacienda lo mismo antes de morder su cadera, entonces Derek bajo el rostro y todo pensamiento lo abandonó mientras los dientes de Derek perforaban su piel. El dolor fue rápido, agudo y cambiante. Derek se alejó con los labios envueltos en rojo. Entonces en un movimiento vertiginoso que no habría sido posible debido a que Stiles estaba demasiado débil y atado al miembro de Derek, cambiaron lugares. Un segundo después Derek estaba debajo de él. Stiles vaciló, mareado, aún con el pene de Derek en él.

Derek movió su cabeza  a un lado, exponiendo la pálida línea de su garganta.

Vacilando, Stiles se inclinó, acomodando su boca sobre la piel de Derek. Sabía salado y mientras pasaba su lengua sobre ella sintió a Derek temblar bajo él.

\- ¡Hazlo!

Stiles mordió, pero Derek negó con la cabeza. Sus caderas aun moviéndose hacia arriba, pequeños e impotentes movimientos, limitados por el nudo.

\- ¡Mas fuerte! – le urgió nuevamente.

Los dientes de Stiles se cerraron fuertes sobre el cuello de Derek, hasta que la piel se rompió. La sangre llenó su boca, caliente. Se atragantó, tratando de tragarla antes de sentirse enfermo.

Derek gritó, continuo moviéndose contra Stiles. La mano que estaba aún en la cadera de Stiles se contrajo, las garras atravesando la piel y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido debajo de él. La presión dentro de Stiles aumento durante un minuto y luego se dio cuenta que Derek se estaba corriendo dentro de él. Dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, Derek comenzó a masturbarlo, fuerte y eficientemente.

\- Joder, - jadeó Stiles, temblando mientras el contacto lo enviaba en espiral entre el borde del placer y el dolor. Tembló en los brazos de Derek, colocando besos con la boca abierta, besos torpes en la piel mordida entre la garganta y el cuello de Derek.

Entonces los sintió.

Era como si en la profundidad de su pecho, el mar de dolor chocara contra un mar de calma, de agua profunda. Stiles jadeo por la sensación atravesando sus venas. Esto no era nada comparado con Derek quitando el dolor. Eso había sido solamente superficial, quitando apenas una de las capas superiores del dolor. Ahora, toda esta calma, fuerza dependiente calmándolo. La solida presión del nudo en el miembro de Derek presionando en el como un ancla.

La última cosa que Stiles sintió antes de desmayarse, fue un sobrecogedor alivio.

* * *

Despertó a la ausencia de dolor. Su cuerpo dolía un poco, como sucedía después de un largo entrenamiento, lo que era casi nada comparado con la agonía de haber tenido a su cuerpo peleando contra él. Incluso el dolor de meses en su abdomen había desaparecido, borrado como letras en la arena. Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas y tranquilas. Todo su cuerpo se sentía en paz.

Fue cuando noto el aroma. Rico y como humo, cuero y chédar, sexo y libros viejos. Stiles quería hundirse en él. Estaba; de hecho, hundiéndose en él. Stiles abrió los ojos para encontrarse extendido sobre Derek, el rostro presionado contra su cuello. Arrastro su nariz pasando el cabello detrás de la oreja de Derek, logrando obtener una nueva oleada de la esencia.

Joder

Parpadeando, Stiles se alejó. Aunque se había ido a dormir con el pene de Derek aun en su interior, se habían separado durante la noche. Ahora el miembro de Derek se encontraba anidado entre el cabello oscuro entre sus piernas. Stiles se descubrió a si mismo fascinado con el glande, mucho más obvio ahora que Derek estaba flácido. Quería alcanzarlo, tocarlo, tomar el miembro suave de Derek y besarlo hasta que despertara.

Stiles fue atravesado por el arrepentimiento, no de lo que habían hecho; no pensaba que jamás se arrepentiría  de haber tenido sexo con Derek, si no por el hecho de que nunca volverían a hacerlo. Mordiéndose el labio se alejó del pene de Derek. Una mirada a su rostro fue suficiente para convencer a Stiles de que podía salir de la cama sin tocarlo. Derek dormía como si estuviera muerto, su respiración pesada y continua. Su piel se observaba pálida sobre la almohada, círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Por primera vez, Stiles se permitió pensar en el peligro en que se había puesto Derek mientras le ayudaba. Había drenado sus poderes de alfa para sanar a Cora. Stiles tembló al pensar en lo que sanarlo a él podría haberle causado.

Era difícil dejar de pensar en el olor a sexo en su cuerpo, así que tomó una ducha. El agua caliente se llevó los últimos remanentes de la sangre oscura y seca que se había quedado unida en su rostro y pecho, y se llevó también el semen incrustado en su estómago y muslos. Debido a la plenitud que había sentido cuando Derek  y él se habían unido, pensó que su trasero se sentiría adolorido, pero se sentía bien. Stiles colocó sus manos en su espalda, sonrojándose un poco cuando puso sus dedos en él, por higiene; se dijo a sí mismo. Pudo _oler_ el semen de Derek deslizándose fuera de él, se dio cuenta que el aroma en la ducha cambiaba, volviéndose menos complejo. Lo hizo sentir casi triste tener que limpiarse. Tomo una pequeña cantidad del shampoo elegante y orgánico de Derek en su palma. Olía como especias, un poco herbal y bastante familiar. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que era porque el shampoo era parte de la esencia de Derek. Observo cuidadosamente la marca mientras lo ponía en su cabello. Tal vez no podría llevar consigo la esencia de Derek, pero al menos podría oler como su shampoo.

Después, con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, Stiles observó su reflejo en el espejo. En lugar de eso, se vio distraído por la marca roja de los dientes de Derek en su clavícula. Sobresalía contra su piel pálida, anunciándose al mundo. _¡Hey, Stiles Stilinski tuvo sexo anoche!_

Tendría que llevar una bufanda a la escuela, se dio cuenta Stiles, con orgullo viéndose ligeramente opacado por la mortificación. Con curiosidad, bajo la toalla, observando al sitio en su cadera donde Scott lo había mordido. Había sanado, solo una leve cicatriz de tejido blanco bajo sus dedos. ¿Era porque la mordida de Derek era más reciente? Stiles se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que no importaba, dejó caer la toalla, tomando nota de su reflejo completo.

La verdad, Stiles estaba esperando un makeover de hombre lobo, como los que había sufrido Érica o Boyd. Había esperado por más musculo, una cara más impresionante, cualquier cosa en realidad. Pero su reflejo le pareció tan decepcionante como siempre. Scott tampoco había cambiado, recordó Stiles, pero entonces, pensando con lealtad, Scott ya era algo guapo antes, en una manera nerd. Stiles supuso que debía estar agradecido por estar vivo.

Abrió la boca, tocando con la lengua sus planos dientes humanos, preguntándose cómo hacer para ver sus colmillos en acción. Cerrando los ojos trato de encontrar su rabia interior, tratando de sentirse enojado, invocar al lobo. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para algo más que sentirse aliviado por estar vivo.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Derek seguía dormido. Stiles se puso los pantalones sin ropa interior, poniendo los bóxer en el bolsillo, porque le parecía de mal gusto dejarlos en el piso de la habitación de Derek. Su playera tenia demasiada sangre encima para ser salvable, así que tomó una de las Derek en su lugar, incapaz de reprimir la excitación mientras se la pasaba por la cabeza. El algodón olía como Derek, debajo de la esencia del detergente.

Derek se removió un poco cuando Stiles se sentó en la orilla de la cama para colocarse los zapatos. Se estiró, sus músculos desnudos brillando sobre las sabanas azules, se giró de lado para observar a Stiles. La sonrisa adormilada que iluminó su rostro le quitó el aliento.

\- Funcionó, - murmuro Derek, la voz ronca por el cansancio.

\- Sip, - le contestó Stiles, sonrojándose por completo. Tentativamente, puso su mano en el hombro desnudo de Derek, recordando la manera en que lo había apretado la noche anterior. Los moretones de sus dedos había desaparecido; por supuesto, pero la marca de su cuello lucia tan brillante y fresca como la de Stiles, eso le preocupó. Derek usualmente sanaba más rápido que eso. - ¿Estas bien?

Derek asintió en la almohada, sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo.

\- Solo necesito dormir, - murmuró de nuevo. Stiles llevó su mano hacia el hombro de Derek, reacio a romper el contacto.

\- Gracias por todo, - le dijo Stiles, pero Derek ya se había dormido.

Era bastante temprano, así que Stiles manejo de regreso a su casa antes de ir a la escuela, ponerse ropa interior limpia y encontrar una bufanda en su closet. Para el momento que su papá se despertó, el café estaba listo. Stiles pensaba que el café era bueno como humano, pero ahora olía deliciosamente fantástico, casi mejor de lo que Derek olía.

Su papá entró a la cocina en su bata de baño.

\- ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? – le preguntó alrededor de un bostezo.

\- Yep.

Su papá le palmeó el hombro.

\- Estarás bien. Algunas veces toma un tiempo para que los antidepresivos hagan efecto.

\- Ya se, - dijo Stiles. Puso una taza de café a su padre, luego, vacilando se sirvió otra para él.

\- Pensé que ya no bebías café.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo extrañé, - explicó. – La vida es corta y todo eso ¿sabes?

\- Exactamente, -  replicó su papa, tomando un sorbo. – Así que mientras paro para comprar donas esta mañana…

\- ¡Eso no quiere decir que necesites hacerla más corta! – protestó Stiles mientras su papá se reía. Stiles sonrió, dándose cuenta de cuanto había extrañado el sonido de la risa de su padre. Tomó un sorbo de café y gimió. Sabía exactamente como olía, profundo y oscuro, rico y delicioso, como si todo estuviera perfecto en el mundo.

\- ¿Estas llorando? – preguntó su papa, bajando su taza de café y mirando a Stiles con preocupación.

\- Es que esta de verdad bueno, - Stiles inhaló, apretando la taza en sus manos.

******

Ethan y Aiden levantaron las cabezas al unísono cuando Stiles entró a la habitación. Con sincronización perfecta movieron sus fosas nasales y sus bocas formaron líneas delgadas. Un segundo después, algo profundo y con esencia de musgo golpeo su nariz, diferente de las débiles esencias humanas de jabón, desodorante y aerosol para el cuerpo. Algo primitivo y animal surgió a través del cuerpo de Stiles en respuesta a ese olor, iniciando en la base de su columna y radiando hacia afuera. Desde que Scott lo había mordido, Stiles había estado buscando en él al lobo en su interior, preguntando si sabría cuando lo sintiera. No debía haberse preocupado. Estos nuevos, instintos animales eran imposibles de no ver.

 _Predadores_ , ese instinto gruño en respuesta a los gemelos, pero también, renuentemente, _manada_. Los gemelos lo observaban igual de precavidos.

\- ¿Fue Scott? – murmuró Ethan, tan bajo que Stiles dudaba que siquiera Danny lo escuchara en el escritorio de al lado.

Stiles lo escuchó perfectamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Internamente, estaba bailando. ¡Podría escuchar las llamadas de su padre sin siquiera estar en la misma habitación! Podría escuchar _ambos_ lados de las llamadas. Nadie podría ocultarle nada otra vez. Finalmente podría saber con seguridad cuando la gente hablara de el en los cambiadores o en el pasillo. Pero en el exterior, Stiles hizo lo posible por mantenerse estoico, a pesar de la sonrisa terrible que estaba por cruzar su rostro.

Asintió, iniciando a caminar hacia su asiento. Cuando pasó a Ethan y Aiden, no pudo evitar girarse para continuar caminado de espaldas los últimos pasos hacia su asiento. La idea de darle la espalda a los gemelos hacia que sus nuevos instintos de hombre lobo se sintieran incomodos.

\- ¿Porque lo hizo? – susurró Aiden.

\- Tuvo sus razones, - murmuro Stiles, deslizándose en el escritorio al lado de Lydia.

Ella lo miro interrogante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, - dijo Stiles, hundiéndose en el desastre que era su mochila mientras buscaba la tarea que sabía que estaba ahí dentro.

Lydia se inclino en su escritorio, mirándolo. Ella paso su mirada de él a la expresión de los gemelos. Entonces abrió los ojos. Se mordió el labio, esperanza y precipitación mostrándose en su rostro.

\- ¿Stiles? – pregunto con voz pequeña.

Elevo las cejas hacia ella, tratando de proyectar un aire desenfadado. No funcionó. En un instante, ella salió de su silla y se lanzó sobre él, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cuello. Sus nuevos sentidos de hombre lobo se llenaron súbitamente con una barrera de perfume y desodorante, piel suave y spray. Cuando se quitó de encima, la clase al completo estaba observándolos. Stiles fue capaz inmediatamente de escuchar los murmullos.

\- ¿Cómo jodidos logró Stilinski anotar con _ella_?

\- No importa, ella es tan fenómeno como él.

\- Yeah, ¿Qué no ella estaba con Aiden?

\- ¡Aiden va a romperle la cara!

\- Siempre ha sido un poco zorra, -  ese fue Greenburg.

Ante el último comentario, una ira asesina atravesó por completo el cuerpo de Stiles. Sus manos se contrajeron y se cerraron en puños, luchando cada instinto que le decía que abriera las manos para hacer espacio para las garras que mordían la palma de sus manos. El gruñido bajo en su garganta, dio un paso, antes de darse cuenta, se detuvo. Greenburg había palidecido. Debido haberse dado cuenta de que Stiles lo había escuchado.

Un segundo después Ethan tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, las garras atravesando su camisa en advertencia.

\- Cierra los ojos, - siseó.

Stiles se congeló, queriendo alejarse de él, golpear a alguien, cualquiera. Ethan olía a peligro, predatorio. Pero entonces sus palabras atravesaron la niebla roja nublando la visión de Stiles, cerró los ojos, rogándole al cielo que nadie los hubiera visto brillar. El ámbar beta no era muy distinto del café, ¿cierto? Seguramente cualquiera que lo notara pensaría que era un truco de la luz.

Cuando Ethan salió del salón, Stiles lo siguió mansamente, enfermo con el horror. Podría haber matado a Greenburg, se dio cuenta, tan solo por haber sido un cretino.

\- ¿Chicos? – preguntó el profesor, mientras ellos salían al pasillo.

Detrás de él, Aiden estaba explicando.

\- Stiles no se siente bien. Mi hermano lo llevará a su casa.

Lo que fuse que ella dijo en respuesta quedo fuera del oído de Stiles. Ethan lo arrastro hasta los vestidores y Stiles se dejó caer en la banca, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

\- Joder, - murmuró. Su respiración venia rápidamente, apretó el borde de la banca, sintiendo la madera hundirse bajo sus manos. Era casi un ataque de pánico, no todavía, pero demasiado cercano, pero el simple pensamiento de que podría pasar hacia que su pecho se sintiera apretado. Ethan estaba enviando un mensaje a alguien, pero Stiles lo ignoró, tratando de concentrarse en respirar.

Unos minutos después, escuchó pasos corriendo en el pasillo, el rápido slap, slap, slap de suelas de plástico contra el suelo. El patrón familiar fue como un switch en Stiles. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron atentos y una ola de alegría y excitación lo atravesó, apaciguó su respiración a su ritmo usual. Se levantó, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no saltar en sus talones.

\- ¿Scott? – le preguntó, esperanzado, incrédulo, y más que un poquito disgustado consigo mismo. Se sentía como un jodido perro cuyo amo acababa de llegar.

Ciertamente, Scott entró al vestuario, los ojos abiertos con preocupación.

\- ¿Stiles, que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó, tomándole de los hombros.

\- Um, vine aquí, -  contestó Stiles, extrañado por la respuesta de su cuerpo a Scott. Cada instinto en él estaba cantando, ¡Alfa! ¡Alfa! Por supuesto que Ethan y Aiden era alfas, pero, Scott era _su_ alfa. Dentro de Stiles, parte de él estaba dando saltitos de arriba abajo, rodando en su espalda, mostrando la parte blanda de su estómago, jodidamente cerca de mojar sus pantalones con la excitación.

Afortunadamente, Scott; al menos, parecía completamente inconsciente del sound track de sumisión sonando en la cabeza de Stiles.

\- ¡No, hoy no! – Exclamó Scott. – ¡Tío, apenas fuiste mordido ayer! ¡Podías haber herido a alguien!

\- Tu viniste después de ser mordido, - señaló Stiles.

\- ¡Yo fui un idiota! ¿En serio quieres seguir mi ejemplo?

Stiles ni siquiera pretendió pensarlo.

\- ¡Joder, no!

\- Además, - añadió Scott. – Yo era un omega. ¡Tú tienes una manada, tío! ¡Una manada con tres alfas en ella! Eres mucho más fuerte. Vamos, nos volaremos la clase.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa con nuestro plan Scott McCall de mejoramiento?

Scott le palmeo el hombro.

\- Emergencia familiar, - dijo, decididamente. – Tengo que pasar por algo. Encuéntrame detrás de los vestidores, ¿ok?

La ola de orgullo y alegría que continuo llenado a Stiles mientras veía a Scott alejarse tenía que ser súper natural.

Unos minutos después, se encontraron detrás de los vestidores, como acordaron. En una mano, Scott sostenía un palo de lacrosse. En la otra una bolsa llena de pelotas.

\- ¿Para qué son esas? – preguntó, observándola con precaución.

Scott le sonrió, abierto y feroz.

\-  Payback*

* * *

Un millón de moretones habían salido y sanado en la piel de Stiles para cuando Scott decidió dejar de golpearlo con las bolas de lacrosse. Estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Su latido cardiaco no se había elevado ni siquiera una vez cuando Scott lo golpeaba con las pelotas. La última había estado cerca. Algo ámbar, caliente y rojo lo atravesó, amenazando con derramarse, hasta que Stiles cerró los ojos, recordando la suave fuerza llegando a él, el sentimiento de estar a salvo y protegido.

\- En realidad es algo tenebroso cuan bueno es tu control, - Scott dijo cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el Jeep.

Stiles lo miró, incrédulo.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Casi ataqué a Greenberg esta mañana!

\- Pero no lo hiciste, - apuntó Scott.  - ¿Recuerdas cuando te ataqué en los vestidores?

\- Créeme, cada segundo de ese evento está grabado de manera permanente en mis pesadillas.

Un gruñido bajo y acuoso vino desde la dirección de Stiles y las cejas de Scott se levantaron casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

\- Tío, ¿ese fue tu estomago?

\- Sip. ¡Me muero de hambre! – dijo Stiles, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa en su voz. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado así de hambriento. – Vamos por el almuerzo. Soy un depredador y necesito carne roja.

Scott rodo los ojos, pero no argumentó. Pasaron por hamburguesas en el Cyclone Drive-In, luego manejaron de regreso al parque, comiéndolos mientras se sentaban en el capo del Jeep de Stiles.

La primera mordida a su hamburguesa fue el cielo. Estos nuevos sentidos podían identificar cada parte del sabor del jugoso bistec y el queso cheddar, de tocino tostado, pero ligeramente crunch, justo como a Stiles le gustaba. Stiles se atragantó con dos hamburguesas y un paquete completo de papas fritas, apenas deteniéndose a respirar. Después de eso, se lamió los dedos, mirando con añoranza los aros de cebolla de Scott.

Scott apretó el cartón protectoramente contra su pecho, pero solo como medio intento.

\- ¿Hey, Stiles?

\- ¿Si? – Stiles preguntó, apretando su triste y vacío envoltorio de papel en una bola y lanzándolo a la igualmente triste y vacía caja de papas. Ya estaba soñando despierto con la cena de esta noche. Podría hacer macarrones con queso, decidió. La receta de su mama, con las migajas de pan arriba. Tal vez un poco de brócoli a un lado para darle un buen ejemplo a su padre.

Un trueno atravesó los árboles y Stiles se bajó del techo del Jeep, levantando las manos con los dedos ya en forma de garras.

Scott se puso frente a él, transformado, los ojos brillando, rojos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó Stiles.

Scott frunció el ceño.

\- No estas atacando.

\- ¿Debería?

\- Bueno, no, - dijo Scott, regresando a la normalidad. – Pero tu instinto de pelear o huir debería haber actuado. ¿Por qué no estas peleando?

\- Soy un enamorado, no un peleador, Scott

\- No con una cara como esa no lo eres, - bufó Scott.

Stiles se iluminó, pasando las manos sobre su rostro. Nunca había logrado hacer crecer mucho en cuanto a sus patillas, pero ahora, pareciera como si tuviera cepillos en la cara. Pensando en Derek, levantó las manos a sus cejas, aliviado al darse cuenta de que aun las tenía.

\- Whoah, genial, - dijo, agachándose para observar su reflejo en el espejo lateral del Jeep.

No pensaba que su forma beta fuera mala, independientemente de lo que Scott dijera. Cierto, su dientes inferiores sobresalía un poco, y seguro, su puente nasal lucia como el de un Neanderthal, pero al menos sus ojos brillantes estaban bien. Lucia mucho mejor que Isaac.

\- Ya tienes un  ancla, - dijo Scott pensativo. – Es la única explicación.

Stiles se sonrojó de las orejas a los pies, recordando la fuerza fresca y centrada de Derek cuando Scott lo golpeó en las pelotas. Algo en su expresión hizo que Scott sonriera y se acercara.

\- ¿Es Lydia?

\- No es de tu incumbencia, - murmuró Stiles.

\- ¡Tío, tus latidos están por el cielo! – le dijo Scott con los ojos muy abiertos. – Tiene sentido. Has estado enamorado de ella desde el tercer grado. – Su mirada fue comprensiva y palmeó el hombro de Scott. – Mejor no decirle a Aiden.

\- No es… Yo no estoy… - comenzó Stiles, luego se rindió. Tal vez sería mejor que Scott pensara que era Lydia. No es como si pudiera decirle sobre Derek.

\- Está bien, - dijo Scott, palmeándole el hombro. – Créeme, se cuánto apesta. – Suspiró y Stiles supo que pensaba en Allison e Isaac. – Solo trata de mantenerse apartado ésta tarde ¿de acuerdo? Tu control es grandioso, pero podría ser peligroso.

\- ¿Esta tarde?

\- Sip, llamé una reunión de manada, - Scott dijo, ignorando la manera en que el corazón de Stiles se detuvo por un instante. – Todos vienen después de la escuela a mi casa.

* * *

La Toyota de Allison se estacionó frente a casa de Scott, Isaac y Lydia bajaron de ella, Allison los seguía a un paso mucho más mesurado. Se mantuvo bien erguida mientras atravesaba el camino hasta la puerta de enfrente, cada paso deliberado. Cuando Allison vio a Stiles, le lanzó una mirada dura. Stiles tuvo el incómodo sentimiento de que ella estaba tomando nota de sus puntos vulnerables.

\- Entonces, ahora eres un lobo, - dijo sin emoción.

En el sillón a su lado, Scott se removió. Stiles tenía la sensación de que Scott esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacer un gran anuncio sobre la unión de Stiles a la manada.

\- Yep, -  dijo Stiles, mostrando sus ojos amarillos. Scott y él habían estado practicando toda la tarde y finalmente lo había controlado.

Lo labios de Allison formaron una delgada línea, pero asintió, dejándose caer en la silla frente a Stiles con gracia. Entrando a la habitación detrás de ella, Lydia se colocó en el brazo del sillón, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles. Ella aun sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras el hundía la cabeza. Hacía tres años, habría estado extasiado de saber que algún día Lydia Martin estaría tan feliz de que él estuviera vivo.

Al menos alguien lo estaba. Allison aún lo observaba como si Stiles fuese a transformarse en cualquier segundo, Isaac fruncía el ceño mientras dejaba caer las llaves en la canasta por la puerta. Entre Scott, Stiles y Lydia, no había mucho espacio en el sillón, sin embargo Isaac se sentó de igual manera, reclamando un espacio entre Scott y el otro brazo del sillón. Se inclinó en el espacio de Scott, casi de manera posesiva, lanzándole a Stiles una mirada de superioridad.

En la entrada, las motocicletas de los gemelos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Mataste a alguien?

\- No aun, - dijo Stiles entusiasmado, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de la broma ante la mirada que Allison le lanzó. Aiden también tenía el ceño fruncido; le tomó a Stiles un segundo en darse cuenta de que la era que la cabeza de Lydia aún estaba en su hombro.

\- No, nunca, - exclamó Scott, apretando la rodilla de Stiles, fuerte. A su lado, los labios de Isaac formaron una fina línea. Stiles supuso que se sentiría amenazado también en su lugar. Aparte de ser hombre lobo y Allison, Scott e Isaac no tenía mucho en común, ciertamente nada comparado con la larga historia de amistad que Scott compartía con Stiles. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Stiles se olvidó por completo de Isaac, porque Derek estaba entrando por la puerta hacia la sala.

Lucia relajado y compuesto como siempre, en jeans oscuros y un Henley gris que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Pero había dejado el cuello abierto, y la vista de la piel desnuda hizo que Stiles recordara como lucia enredada en las sabanas esa mañana. El lobo en su interior surgió, garras atravesando los cojines del sillón. Le estaba tomando todo lo que tenía el no lanzarse sobre Derek, pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionar su nariz en ese hueco detrás de su oreja. Quería enredarse en él, ser acariciado, apretado y reconfortado, agacharse y presentar su trasero a Derek, pero también tirar a Derek en el suelo, marcar y reclamar, tomarse en turnos.

Una esencia picante se manaba de él y Stiles se sonrojó hasta la base del cabello, dándose cuenta de que podía _oler_ su excitación desprendiéndose de su propia piel, incluso su miembro dio un tirón interesado en sus pantalones. Y también podía hacerlo la mitad de la habitación, se dio cuenta. Scott e Isaac lo miraban de manera extraña. Ethan estaba sonriendo y el rostro de Aiden se relajó de esa mirada asesina. De los lobos, solo Derek no lo estaba mirando. Él miraba algo por detrás de la cabeza de Stiles, los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

La expresión de su rostro era más cálida que una cubeta de agua helada.

Stiles se hundió en el sillón, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. No había visto esa expresión asesina particular en la cara de Derek en años.

\- Así que…  - comenzó Scott, - la mayoría ya lo sabe, pero, Stiles es un hombre lobo.

Miraba a Derek, obviamente esperando algún signo de sorpresa. Los labios de Derek solo se apretaron y asintió con la cabeza.

Scott frunció el ceño, decepcionado, luego se sacudió.

\- Mostrémosle los caminos, - les dijo. – Todos afuera.

* * *

Como siempre, Ethan y Aiden se las vieron para perder las camisas antes de llegar a la puerta trasera. Derek no estaba muy atrás de ellos, sacándose la suya en el porche. Stiles se giró, recordando súbitamente como el pecho de Derek se sentía presionado contra su estómago desnudo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Isaac, atrayendo la atención de Stiles de sus recuerdos.

Con curiosidad, Stiles se arriesgó a mirar, solo para darse cuenta de que Isaac señalaba la mordida que Stiles había dejado en el cuello de Derek, el aro rojo con la forma de sus dientes contra su piel pálida. El suyo tampoco había sanado. Stiles se ruborizó, decidiendo inmediatamente dejarse puesta la playera mientras estuviera cerca de la manada. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien se diera cuenta de que él y Derek tenían cicatrices combinadas. Afortunadamente, nadie pareció darse cuenta de su reacción. Estaban todos concentrados en Derek.

Derek también, estaba avergonzado, su voz más dura de lo habitual cuando lanzó:

\- ¡No es nada!

Ethan y Aiden miraban ahora.

\- Pero eso es… - Ethan comenzó de manera vacilante.

\- ¡Déjalo! – Derek le dio una mirada envenenada.

\- Tíos, vamos, - dijo Scott. – Tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos que del chupetón de Derek.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Isaac.

\- Como atrapar a Stiles, - dijo Scott, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. – Hey, Derek, - lo llamó. - Vamos a correr por parejas hoy. Podrías hacer equipo con Stiles. ¡Finalmente tenemos un número par!

Derek vaciló. Stiles podía prácticamente escuchar el debate en él. Scott parecía despistadamente animado. Al final, Derek logró mover su barbilla en asentimiento, de mala gana colocándose al lado de Stiles.

Scott dio las explicaciones, algo sobre correr a través del bosque para atraparse entre ellos, pero Stiles no estaba escuchándolo. El corazón de Derek latía audiblemente, aunque probablemente solo Stiles podía escucharlo, extendidos como estaban a través del patio. Siempre parecía tan controlado, pero ahora que Stiles era un lobo también, prácticamente podía sentir la aprensión de Derek. Stiles se sentía enfermo al darse cuenta de cuan temeroso estaba  Derek de que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Oh, una voz más insidiosa dentro de Stiles preguntaba ¿era más que eso? ¿Derek se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él? ¿Temía que Stiles fuera a… que? ¿Enamorarse? ¿Había jodido la tentativa amistad que había logrado formar a partir de la desconfianza y el miedo que había marcado sus primeros encuentros?

\- ¡Vamos! – gritó Scott. A su alrededor, todos los lobos empezaron a moverse, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Derek se le quedó mirando con expectación.

Stiles se talló la parte posterior del cuello.

\- Yo… uh… creo que no escuché las instrucciones.

Derek rodó los ojos. Extrañamente, fue suficiente, el gesto familiar de exasperación fue lo que disipó un poco de la tensión entre ellos.

\- Corre, -  le dijo. – Voy a tratar de atraparte-

\- Oh, lo tengo, - Stiles vaciló. - ¿Derek?

Derek lo observó con expresión de advertencia.

Stiles vaciló, pero el patio estaba vacío ahora. Tal vez no tuviera mejor oportunidad.

\- Solo quería que supieras que no voy a decirle a nadie lo de anoche, - le dijo. – Ni siquiera a Scott. Se lo que lo que pasó entre nosotros, - tragó, agitando una mano entre sus cuerpos, - fue solo para salvar mi vida. Lo sé. Digo, sé que no soy exactamente tu tipo.

Pensó en la Srta. Blake, Kate Argent, Paige, a quienes había buscado en los anuarios. Todas habían sido bellas. El pensamiento trajo una sensación ácida en su pecho, pero Stiles continuo hablando, negándose a darse por vencido.

\- Yo solo… tío, eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Por favor dime que no jodimos todo porque tomaste mi virginidad.

Derek se le quedo mirando con expresión incrédula. Stiles no había podido leer mucho en los demás, estaba aún ajustándose a sus sentidos de lobo, pero Derek era como un libro abierto para él, tal vez porque había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de descifrarlo. Mientras Stiles notaba su esencia marcada con ansiedad, se volvió más salada con tristeza y luego se volvió de sorpresa.

\- Stiles, - dijo, después de una larga pausa.

Tragando, Stiles encontró su mirada.

\- ¿Si?

Derek le sonrió de lado, todo dientes afilados y ojos brillantes. La esencia de predador y competición corrió a través de la columna de Stiles, junto a la sensación reconfortante de manada.

\- Corre, - le gruño.

Tardo un segundo en procesar que Derek no se la pondría fácil de nuevo, que Derek se había estado conteniendo cada vez que aterrorizaba deliberadamente a Stiles en el pasado. Cuando Derek se acercó un poco, Stiles estaba removiéndose con placer, alejándose de él. Iban a estar bien, se dio cuenta, mientras las garras de Derek lo alcanzaban en la espalda, el breve dolor lo impulsó a mayor velocidad. Aun eran amigos, incluso si las cosas eran aun un poco incomodas entre ellos.

Y si Stiles quería más… Bueno, Stiles había estado enamorado de Lydia durante ocho años sin ningún ápice de esperanza. Podía con esto.

* * *

Para el momento en que la camioneta se estacionó frente a su casa esa tarde, los macarrones tenían un buen rato en el refrigerador y los platos habían sido lavados. Stiles había estado posponiendo su tarea mientras jugaba Grand Theft Auto V, pero al momento en que escuchó las pisadas de su padre en la entrada, puso pause. Fue a la cocina, para servirle a su papá un plato, asegurándose de poner una porción extra grande de brócoli. El horno de micro hondas sonó justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Su papá entró a la cocina, ignorando el plato que Stiles sostenía y yendo directo al refrigerador. Abriendo una lata de Miller, se tomó la mitad en un trago.

\- ¿Día difícil en el trabajo? – preguntó Stiles, poniendo el plato de su papá en la mesa. Su padre logró una sonrisa en respuesta, deslizándose en su asiento.

\- Algunas veces parece que todos son días difíciles, -  aceptó su papá, tomando una mordida de macarrones con queso. Por un segundo, las líneas en su frente desaparecieron y sonrió alrededor de su bocado, dándole a Stiles los pulgares. - ¡Había olvidado cuan buenos son! Tenía tiempo que no los hacías.

\- Estaba de humor para hacerlos, - dijo Stiles, dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de su padre. Inclinándose, le preguntó: - ¿Qué clase de mal día fue? ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

Su papá negó mientras tomaba otra porción de macarrones.

\- Puedo decir que te estas sintiendo mejor, - le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No pensé que extrañaría tu curiosidad.

\- ¡Papá!

Masticando otro bocado, su papá lo observó pensativamente.

\- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

\- Oh, no lo sé, - le contestó Stiles, inclinándose de regreso en su silla. – No estoy seguro de que pueda mantener nada escondido. Ciertamente no nada grande.

\- Veo el punto, listillo, -  le dijo su padre, empujándolo suavemente. – Muy bien, escucha, pero no respires ni una palabra sobre esto.

Stiles se cerró un cierre invisible sobre los labios

\- Encontramos un cuerpo en el distrito industrial esta mañana. Estaba bastante mal.

\- ¿Colmillos y garras?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

\- Parece como solo un asesino humano, - explicó. – Un hacha, tal vez. Pero no sé, faltaba un montón de sangre. Tal vez estoy siendo paranoico, pero…

\- Nunca puedes ser demasiado paranoico en este pueblo.

\- Ya se, - su padre negó con la cabeza preocupado. – Necesito hablar con Deaton mañana.

\- Puedo hacerlo, - ofreció Stiles.

\- Hijo… - comenzó su papá, pero Stiles lo cortó.

\- ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Sé que estas ocupado! ¡Nadie en esa estación sabe más acerca de estas cosas sobre naturales que nos rodean! Esto es mucho para manejar por una sola persona.

\- Hace seis meses, pensabas que era demasiado para que yo manejara, - le recordó su padre.

\- ¡Y estaba equivocado! Debía haber confiado en ti. ¡Pero tú puedes confiar en mí, Papá! – un destello de culpa se formó en su estómago mientras hablaba. ¿Podía confiar su papá en él? Aquí estaba el, guardando otro secreto de él.  – Además, - le dijo, antes de que su expresión pudiera traicionarlo, – necesito hablar con Deaton de todos modos. Cosas de Emisario. Pasaré mañana después de la escuela.

Su padre lo miró por largo tiempo. Tamborileo con los dedos la lata de cerveza, inseguro.

\- Si alguien en la estación se entera, estaré metido en problemas, - dijo al final.

\- ¡Pues no les digas!

Su padre lo miró otra vez, pareció tomar una decisión. Levantándose, cruzó la habitación, arrodillándose para tomar algo del portafolio de su laptop que había dejado en el suelo por el closet. Cuando regresó a la mesa, tenía un folder color manila en sus manos.

\- Te muestro lo que hemos encontrado, - le dijo, extendiendo una serie de fotos asquerosas frente a Stiles.

* * *

Stiles sabía que el portón de la entrada a la parte central de la clínica veterinaria estaba hecha de fresno, pero nunca se había dado cuenta del significado hasta que intentó abrirla para llegar hasta Deaton, como usualmente hacía. El aire se volvió espeso alrededor de su mano cuando intentó agarrarla, cuando estuvo a una pulgada de la superficie de la madera, la resistencia se volvió tan grande que bien podía estar presionando contra una pared de piedra. Alrededor de sus dedos, el aire tembló, cambiando de color, como el borde de una burbuja. Retrocedió un paso, el sudor cayendo en su cien.

\- ¿Deaton? – llamó.

Unos momentos después, Deaton salió de la parte de atrás, las manos aun pasando un expediente.

\- ¿Stiles? – preguntó, confundido. - ¿Por qué no pasaste?

Asintiendo hasta el portón, Stiles metió las manos en el bolsillo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La expresión de Deaton cambio ligeramente.

\- Tomaré eso como que decidiste no seguir mi consejo de ir a ver a tu doctor.

\- No vi el punto, - admitió Stiles. – Quiero decir, incluso si sobrevivía, no quería hacer pasar a mi padre por esto de nuevo.

\- Esa no era tu decisión.

\- Es mi cuerpo, -  contra atacó Stiles. – Y mi vida. ¿Quién más debería decidir? – miró detrás de él, pasando una mano por su cabello. – De todos modos, no veo sentido en continuar el entrenamiento de Emisario. – La nota de acidez se notó en su voz, a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo.

Deaton abrió la puerta, indicando a Stiles que lo siguiera.

\- No diría eso. Obviamente no puedes manipular fresno, pero existen algunos hechizos que los hombre lobo pueden hacer. Hay incluso una posición para el chamán en manadas grandes y tradicionalistas. El Theurge.

\- ¿Theurge? – preguntó Stiles, cerrando la puerta de examinación detrás de él. - ¿Los Hales tenían uno?

\- ¿De verdad necesitas preguntar eso? – inquirió Deaton. Se paró detrás de la mesa de examinación, descansando los brazos como un maestro en clase. – El Theurge tiene poderes más allá de los que están al alcance  de la mayoría de los hombre lobo. Teóricamente, un Theurge fuerte puede levantarse de la muerte, con las herramientas adecuadas a su disposición. Podría manipular el color de sus ojos para ocultar el hecho de que es un alfa. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Stiles. Su cuerpo se sintió súbitamente pesado, se dejó caer en el taburete de Deaton.

\- Peter…

Deaton asintió.

\- ¡No quiero ser como Peter! – protestó Stiles

Deaton lo miro con extrañeza

\- Estabas entrenando para ser Emisario, ¿Planeabas ser como Jennifer Blake?

\- Bueno, no. Pero…

\- La magia es una herramienta Stiles, para un lobo o un humano, - dijo Deaton con firmeza. – Si terminas como Peter, será porque en algún momento del camino decidiste seguir sus pasos. – su voz fue gentil y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero a diferencia de él, tienes una manada fuerte para guiar tus decisiones. Dudo que Scott o Derek permitieran que usaras tus poderes para el mal.

\- ¿Bromeas? – se rio Stiles, dando un pequeño giro en el taburete, solo porque podía hacerlo. – ¡Una vez en la línea de checado olvidé pasar mi barra de caramelo y Scott me hizo regresar a pagarlo!

Deaton asintió.

\- Seguiremos trabajando los sábados como siempre, entonces, -  le dijo. Observó la carpeta en manos de Stiles. - ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- Sip, - Stiles detuvo el giro del taburete con los talones. – Mi papá está trabajando en algo. Le dije que te preguntaría al respecto. – Se levantó y fue a la mesa de examinación, extendiendo las fotos que su papá había tomado. Deaton ni parpadeó ante el cuerpo mutilado. Solo frunció la frente.

\- ¿Cuándo encontraron esto?

\- Ayer por la mañana. En las bodegas viejas en la parte alejada de la ciudad, -  procedió  a explicar todo lo que su padre le había dicho.

Deaton continúo con el gesto, meneando la cabeza.

\- Hay un número amplio de criaturas supernaturales que usan hachas. Pero no puedo aventurar cual es o podría ser, o incluso si es algo sobre natural hasta no tener más información

Stiles suspiró. Era lo que había temido.

\- Se lo diré a mi papá, - dijo, metiendo las fotos de regreso a la carpeta. - Hasta entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nos sentamos a esperar que aparezca otro cadáver?

\- Desafortunadamente, sí.

* * *

Otro cuerpo apareció cinco días después. Stiles estaba haciendo la tarea cuando su papá llegó a casa con la noticia. Al menos, estaba tratando de hacer la tarea. No podía concentrarse en la tarea de matemáticas por más de unos minutos cada vez, a pesar del Adderall que se había tomado esa mañana. Su rodilla continuaba moviéndose debajo del escritorio, y tenía un sentimiento de pánico alojado en el fondo del estómago. Para empeorar las cosas, su padre no había respondido su textos preguntando si llegaría a cenar. Pensó que la ansiedad se evaporaría cuando escuchara a su padre estacionar la camioneta en la entrada, pero si pasó algo, fue que el sentimiento en su estómago se hizo más pesado.

Se levantó, alcanzando a su papá al pie de las escaleras. Una sola mirada al rostro de su padre le bastó para saber lo que había pasado.

\- Otro cuerpo.

El sheriff asintió oscuramente mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

\- Algunos vagabundos lo encontraron esta tarde.

\- ¿Alguna pista?

Negando con la cabeza, su padre admitió:

\- Igual que el otro.

Stiles lo siguió a la cocina.

\- ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!

\- Es por eso que hable con Derek esta tarde, -  le dijo su papa, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando las sobras del pollo que Stiles había cocinado el día anterior. – Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por mí.

\- Hablaste con Derek, - repitió Stiles, sacando dos platos de la alacena.

\- Yeah. No quería que ustedes chicos se involucraran. Dijo que iría a dar una vuelta esta noche, tratar de encontrar un rastro.

\- ¡No puede andar solo! – protestó Stiles

\- Derek tiene la cabeza en su lugar, -  dijo su papá, con lo que tenía que ser la afirmación más directa del milenio. - ¡No hará nada estúpido! – desde el refrigerador, sacó los contenedores del arroz y la zanahorias azadas. Se volvió, dándose cuenta de la expresión de Stiles. – Oh, no.

\- ¡Papá! – protestó Stiles. – ¡Va a conseguir que lo maten!

Su padre dejó la comida en el desayunador, cruzando los brazos.

\- No vas a ir ahí afuera.

\- ¡Tengo que! – insistió Stiles. - ¡Podría salir herido!

\- Es un hombre lobo. Estará bien.

\- ¡Papá, es parte de mi manada! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo en esto!

Su papá le dio una mirada extrañada.

\- Es realmente importante para ti ¿cierto?

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Stiles, gesticulando enfáticamente con las manos.

Su padre suspiró, asintiendo hacia los menús que estaban cerca del teléfono.

\- Llama y pide unas hamburguesas, - indicó, abriendo el refri y regresando los trastes adentro. – Las recogeremos cuando pasemos por ahí.

Stiles parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos a comer fuera, -  explicó su padre, luego se rio cuando Stiles chocó contra él, abrazándolo.

* * *

Resulto que la vigilancia era mucho más genial en teoría que en la realidad. Por la primera media hora, no se cruzaron nada más interesante que un viejo hombre encogido en una entrada, cubriendo un cigarrillo entre sus manos acalambradas. Tenía un gorro rojo oscuro sobre la cabeza, pero ninguna chamarra, Stiles se estremeció con empatía al verlo. Tenía que ser horrible, vivir ahí fuera, especialmente ahora, cuando el aire olía ligeramente a sangre del asesinato de esa mañana.

Se estacionaron en una calle lateral y se comieron sus hamburguesas. Luego su padre contestó algunos emails en su iPhone, mientras Stiles jugaba Candy Crush en el suyo. Diez minutos pasaron sin ningún signo de violencia en algún lado. Extrañamente Stiles estaba cada vez más nervioso. Cerca de la medianoche, saltó en su asiento y gritó, una línea caliente de agonía atravesó sus costillas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó su padre, tomándolo del hombro.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. Levantándose la playera y pasando una mano frenéticamente sobre su piel. Se veía normal, ciertamente no tenía una herida drenando sangre pero podía _sentirla_ deslizándose por su costado. Respirando por su nariz, tomó la agarradera de la puerta, tratando de centrarse. Se sentía mareado, como su estuviera girando. Alguna distante parte de él _estaba_ girando, se dio cuenta, agachándose para evitar otro ataque. Era casi como si hubiera dos de él ahora, uno sentado al lado de su papá en la patrulla y otra pelando desesperadamente, agachando la cabeza mientras el hacha giraba hacia el aire en su dirección.

Abriendo la puerta de la patrulla, Stiles salió a la banqueta.

\- ¡Stiles! – gritó su papá.

\- ¡Algo está mal! – dijo Stiles, comenzando a caminar por el callejón. Porque su padre estaba mirando, se forzó a caminar en dos piernas, a velocidad humana, aunque _sabía_ que sería más rápido si se dejaba caer en cuatro extremidades. Detrás de él, escuchó la llave encendiendo la ignición, la puerta del conductor cerrándose y pasos corriendo en el callejón tras de él. Pero ya había avanzado una cuadra, girando bruscamente a la derecha.

Más tarde, Stiles no habría podido decir como lo encontró. Era como si tuviera un GPS pegado al pecho, programado para localizar a Derek Hale. Se dejó caer en los techos y paso por callejones oscuros, navegando con seguridad el laberinto que eran las bodegas. Su papá venía detrás de él. Stiles había perdido su ubicación hacia un buen rato. Sin embargo, no estaba preocupado por su padre. Su papá estaba a salvo. Lo que fuera que estaba matando gente, tenía toda su atención centrada en Derek

Una línea de dolor le llegó al brazo, luego otra en el hombro, ambas agonizantemente profundas. El dolor fantasma hizo caer a Stiles en sus rodillas y respiro profundamente a través de la nariz, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar. ¿Era esto como se sentían los lazos en la manada? Temblando, Stiles se levantó. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y se preguntó si de alguna manera Derek estaba absorbiendo su fuerza, como Stiles había hecho a él para sobrevivir a la mordida. Esperaba que sí. Se sentía como si la última herida hubiera casi arrancado el brazo de Derek.

Centrándose más que nada en esa sensación interna de Derek, Stiles comenzó a correr nuevamente. Una cuadra después, al dar la vuelta pudo ver a Derek de rodillas, una garra levantada, tratando de proteger su rostro. Su otro brazo colgaba inerte a su lado, la manga empapada en sangre. Sobre él se inclinaba el hombre mayor que Stiles y su papá habían pasado en el callejón hacia horas. Se veía un poco menos frágil e indefenso ahora. Los músculos de su brazo desnudo brillaban, fuertes y duros como madera, mientras levantaba el hacha por sobre su cabeza. Sangre negra escurría de la hoja. La sangre de Derek.

Un rugido escapo de Stiles antes de siquiera tomar la decisión consciente de atacar. Se lanzó sobre el viejo, tomando el hacha por donde la sostenía. El hombre la apretó decididamente, sorpresivamente fuerte, incluso contra un hombre lobo. Detrás de ellos, Derek rodo de lado, pateando su pierna, lo suficiente para empujar las piernas del ser debajo de él, quien tropezó y dejó caer el hacha de la sorpresa.

Con un grito de victoria, Stiles la alcanzó. Planeaba levantarla y dejarla caer sobre el viejo, pero al momento en que sus dedos la rozaron, algún tipo de magia oscura e incómoda recorrió el mango, dando toques a los dedos de Stiles. Empujó el hacha lo más lejos que pudo.

El ser se lanzó por ella y Stiles lo tacleó. Pelearon con fiereza, hasta que Stiles trató de hacerle una llave. El gorro rojo oscuro cayó en medio del movimiento. Estaba húmedo, pegajoso en los dedos de Stiles y apestaba a sangre vieja. Por un segundo Stiles y el hombre miraron el gorro escurriendo, la cara del viejo se descompuso con furia y la de Stiles con asco.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser un jodido Capa Roja. ¿Qué más podría ser en Beacon Hills?

\- ¡Derek! – gritó. - ¡Quema esto! – lanzando el gorro detrás de él y la mano sana de Derek lo atrapó, cachándolo en medio del aire. Alcanzando su bolsillo, Derek sacó su encendedor. El Capa Roja dejó escapar un chillido cuando la flama toco las fibras empapadas en sangre.

Resultó que; ver a una criatura supernatural hacer combustión espontánea era bastante menos genial en la vida real que en la televisión. Sobre todo si sucedía mientras aun lo estabas sosteniendo cuando pasaba.

Para el momento que las luces de la patrulla los encontraron, el Capa Roja no era más que cenizas y las cejas de Stiles casi habían crecido por completo. Al mismo tiempo, agachó la cabeza cuando su padre salió del auto y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa, dándole una buena sacudida.

\- Estas en muchos problemas, niño. ¡Estamos hablando de castigado de por vida!

\- Pero salvé a Derek, - protestó Stiles, arriesgándose a levantar la mirada hacia su padre. Estaba 99% seguro de que su cara era completamente humana de nuevo.

\- Mi héroe, - murmuró Derek, poniéndose de pie. Se tambaleó, mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Stiles se estiro hacia adelante cuando su papá lo liberó, corriendo a sostener a Derek por el codo.

\- ¡Whoah! No luces bien, hijo.

\- Solo necesito dormir. Mi piso está unas cuantas cuadras más allá. – Su voz era firme, pero no estaba tratando de alejarse y eso; más que nada, le dijo a Stiles que algo estaba mal.

Su papá pareció sentirlo también.

\- No voy a dejarte solo cuando estas así de herido.

\- Me quedaré con él, - ofreció Stiles.

Su padre rodó los ojos.

\- No me presiones Stiles. Ya estas bastante hundido hasta el momento.

\- Estaré bien, - insistió Derek. – Solo déjenme en mi casa.

La mirada dudosa de su padre era reflejo de la expresión de Stiles. Derek no lucia bien. Se sostenía como si cada centímetro de su cuerpo doliera, sosteniendo su brazo herido. Si Stiles se concentraba, prácticamente podía oler el dolor escapando en olas calientes y rojas, sentir el dolor fantasma de ello a través de su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡Papá! – dijo, mirando significativamente a Derek.

\- ¡Es noche de escuela, Stiles! – protestó su papa.

\- ¿Y? Derek me pasará a dejar, -  replicó Stiles, sin molestarse en mirar a Derek para confirmarlo. – Y Allison me dejara en la casa al salir.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada dura y Stiles se removió incomodo, hundiendo un pie en el pavimento. Entonces su papá miro hacia Derek, suspiró, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Bien. Pero no pienses que te libras de esta.

\- Nunca, - asintió Stiles, corriendo a abrir la puerta de la patrulla para que su padre pudiera ayudar a Derek entrar.

* * *

Pusieron a Derek en el borde de su cama, donde se sentó pesadamente, respirando con dificultad. Stiles y su padre pasaron unos momentos incomodos tratando de decidir cómo quitarle a Derek la playera sin mover más el brazo herido, Derek resolvió el problema cortando uno de los lados de la playera con las garras de su brazo sano.

Su hombro lucia como si hubiera pasado por una trituradora de carne. El padre de Stiles siseó entre dientes y Stiles cubrió su boca con mano, preocupado de que pudiera vomitar. 

\- Traeré una toalla, -  dijo, escapando hacia el baño. El botiquín de Derek, pensado con la capacidad de sanar de un hombre lobo, no era ni de lejos tan completo como el de los Stilinski. Pero tenía toallas limpias y botellas de agua, junto con un rollo de gasa estéril.

Stiles esperaba que su padre se hubiera ido mientras vendaba la herida, pero solo se alejó un poco, examinando los estantes y la foto enmarcada de Cora en el escritorio. Después de eso, habló:

\- Stiles, sal conmigo un momento por favor.

Su padre lo llevó hasta la base de las escaleras, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del edificio y señalando hacia afuera, asegurándose de estar fuera del rango de audición. Se recargó en la lámpara en la banqueta, preparándose para el interrogatorio que venía.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó?

\- ¿Primeros auxilios? -  preguntó Stiles. Su padre lo miró.

\- ¡Sabes de que estoy hablando! ¡Saliste corriendo como si te persiguiera el diablo! ¡Ni siquiera pude seguirte!

\- Bueno, Papá, te estas hacienda viejo, - dijo Stiles, tratando de no encogerse ante la mirada venenosa que le lanzo su padre en respuesta. Desinflándose, murmuró, - He estado trabajando con Scott y la manada, Papá ¡Las pruebas de lacrosse son el jueves!

Su padre frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó ir.

\- Bien. Olvida la carrera. Pero sabias exactamente dónde encontrar a Derek. ¿Cómo?

Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad a Stiles el mirar a su padre a los ojos.

\- Comienzo a sentir los lazos de la manada, - lo que era suficientemente cierto. – Es una cosa de Emisario.

\- Aha, -  su padre no sonaba convencido. - ¿Y cuándo te doblaste de dolor antes, también es una cosa de emisario?

\- Tal vez, -  aventuró Stiles. Ante la expresión de su padre, gruño, levantando sus manos al aire. - ¡No lo sé! – gritó. - ¡Estoy tratando de resolver todo esto también! ¡Qué quieres que te diga!

\- ¡La verdad, Stiles!

\- ¡Es la verdad! – dijo Stiles, sintiéndose de lo peor.

En la pálida luz de la lámpara en la calle, su padre lucia mucho más viejo.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos dejado esto.

\- Lo hicimos, -  insistió Stiles. Mira hacia las luces doradas saliendo de las ventanas de Derek. Trató de no recordar cómo se había sentido en los brazos de Derek la semana anterior, cálido y protegido.

\- Papá, - empezó, - sé que no lo entiendes, pero hay… existe un vínculo entre la manada y yo. Scott y Derek especialmente. Nos hemos salvado la vida uno a otro una docena de veces al momento. Supongo que…  esa clase de acciones dejan marca, ¿sabes? – Miro a su padre, solo para encontrarlo estudiando su expresión con gesto triste. - ¿Qué?

El sheriff suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Nada, -  dijo. – Solo que, aun estoy acostumbrado a pensar en ti como ese niño méteme en todo, pero después de todo lo que has pasado… Demonios, Stiles, tengo veteranos en la fuerza que hablan igual que tú. – También levantó la vista a las ventanas de Derek, que Stiles continuaba mirando. – Espero que ese chico sepa cuanta suerte tiene de que estés cuidándole las espaldas.

\- Se lo diré, - dijo Stiles, forzando una sonrisa.

Su padre chascó la lengua, jalándolo para darle un abrazo rudo. Sosteniéndolo a un brazo de distancia, le dijo:

\- Asegúrate de llegar a la escuela a tiempo mañana ¿entendido? Y vienes a casa inmediatamente después de la práctica. Aun estás castigado.

Stiles asintió, ni siquiera se molestó en protestar.

Cuando regresó arriba, Derek se había quitado los pantalones y estaba debajo de los cobertores. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Stiles podía decir, por el ritmo de su respiración que aún estaba despierto. Stiles apago la luz, imaginando que la oscuridad ayudaría a Derek a descansar. Planeaba usar su teléfono como linterna, pero medio segundo después de que el piso estuviera oscuro, el mundo cambio a rojos y negros, los bordes de los muebles del loft con perfecto enfoque. Punto uno por ser una criatura de la noche.

Derek se estiró en la cama, incapaz de esconder el pequeño corte de su respiración cuando el movimiento alcanzó su hombro herido. Con precaución, Stiles se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado, metiendo una mano para acariciar el codo de Derek, justo por debajo de la gasa. Nunca había intentado esto antes, no sabía si funcionaria. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró, imaginando que el dolor salía del cuerpo de Derek al suyo.

No pasó nada. Frunció el ceño, concentrando sus ojos con determinación. Scott podía hacerlo. Carajo, Isaac podía hacerlo. No había ninguna jodida manera de que Stiles no pudiera.

Buscó en su interior, tratando de encontrar la chispa que había sentido como humano. No había tratado de usar la magia desde que se había convertido en lobo. No le había visto el punto. Pero entonces la encontró.

 _Ayúdalo_ , pensó, permitiéndose pensar con todas sus fuerzas que podía hacerlo. Normalmente, sentía la chispa en sus entrañas, ámbar y cálida, con un ligero sabor a minerales. Esta vez, cuando las familiares cuerdas de la magia llegaron, eran distantes, frías y plateadas líneas atravesando desde su cabeza. Stiles jadeó, incluso mientras instintivamente alcanzaba la magia, la sintió pasar a través de sus dedos hacia el cuerpo herido de Derek. Trató de imaginar un canal mágico formandose en su lugar, el oscuro dolor llegó a su mano, la energía sanadora entrando bajo la piel de Derek.

Cuando Scott e Isaac intentaban esto, sus venas se volvían negras. Eso no le paso a Stiles. En lugar de eso, luz blanca pulsaba bajo sus manos, llenando la oscura habitación de colores azules y grises.

Cada terminación nerviosa de su brazo explotó en dolor. Su piel se abrió mientras Stiles la veía, una herida gemela a la de Derek. Las venas y músculos se separaron, y Stiles gritó de dolor, tratando de quitar su mano. Pero no podía moverla, la magia los había inmovilizado. Debajo de él, Derek lo estaba observando, los ojos abiertos y asustados. Sus latidos cardiacos se elevaron juntos en un baile frenético.

Tan rápido como se había formado, la herida en el hombro de Stiles se unió, la de Derek desapareció con ella. Colapsaron juntos en el colchón, jadeando de alivio mientras el dolor se iba. La habitación regresó a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Que jodidos fue eso? – jadeo Stiles. Su cuerpo completo temblando con la adrenalina y la serotonina, y el extraño éxtasis mágico que siempre tenía después de trabajar con magia. Apretó sus dedos, maravillado por lo que pudiera moverlos después de eso. La herida había parecido tan profundo, que casi esperaba daño permanente.

\- Aceleraste la sanación, - explicó Derek. – Eso debía haber tomado toda la noche.- Pasó las puntas de sus dedos por la piel impecable de su propio bíceps, casi de manera reverente. – Jennifer hizo algo como eso una vez.- su expresión se volvió triste cuando mencionó su nombre y Stiles rodo de encima de él, mirando el cielo.

\- Solo trataba de quitarte el dolor.

\- Es lo que se suponía que podías hacer, - dijo Derek. – El único lobo que he conocido capaz de sanar con un toque era…

\- ¿Peter?

Derek asintió.

Stiles se sentó, llevando sus pies a un lado de la cama. El movimiento le tomó un poco de esfuerzo para coordinarse. Estaba temblando.

\- Se hace tarde. Yo me… - señalo el sillón con los pulgares.

Derek tomó su muñeca cuando trato de levantarse.

\- Solo ven a la cama, - le dijo, con expresión vacilante en el espectro rojo de la mirada de Stiles.

Stiles conectó su mirada por un largo momento, después asintió. Pateó sus zapatos y se quitó sus pantalones, metiéndose debajo de los cobertores. Por un segundo, no estaba seguro de si deslizarse al otro lado de la cama o solo colocarse al lado de Derek. Al final Derek resolvió el dilema por él, rodando de lado y alcanzando el brazo de Stiles, acercándolo a él. Stiles terminó enredado en la espalda de Derek, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Derek hizo un sonido bajo y complacido desde el fondo de la garganta, acariciando con sus dedos la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles.

Se sentía extraño estar acurrucado con alguien tan musculoso como Derek, pero perfectamente natural al mismo tiempo. Derek podía haber muerto esta noche, pensó Stiles. Podría haber muerto, cuando Stiles lo encontró. Alivio surgiendo en él, y abrazó a Derek más fuerte, sintiéndose de repente fiero y protector. Si algo quería venir detrás de Derek esta noche, tendría que pasar primero por encima de Stiles.

Derek jaló más cerca a Stiles, hasta que su espalda estaba casi fusionada con el pecho de Stiles. El final de uno de sus pies desnudos acaricio el tobillo de Stiles. Stiles podía casi sentir las olas de tranquilidad desprendiéndose de él, aunque podría ser la resaca del dolor y la sanación mágica. Enterrando su cara en el cabello, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, hundiéndose en la esencia de Derek y en el ritmo de sus latidos. Pensó que podría rodar en la esencia de Derek si pudiera.

\- Hueles de verdad muy bien, - murmuró.

Derek hizo un pequeño sonido en la almohada. Podría haber sido de asentimiento, o bien un ronquido. Su respiración empezaba a volverse profunda mientras empezaba a dormirse. Dejando que la calidez y la tranquilidad llegara a él, Stiles se durmió casi de inmediato.

* * *

Se despertó con el olor de café.

Stiles abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Derek colocar una taza en la mesilla de noche a su lado. Le dio a Stiles una sonrisa apretada mientras regresaba de la cocina. Bostezando, Stiles se sentó, cuidadosamente colocó las sabanas alrededor de su cintura, para evitar darle a Derek una vista de su erección matutina. Derek ya había estado en contacto cercano con su miembro, pero la discreción tenía que ser importante.

\- Buenos días, -  Stiles bostezó, tomando un sorbo de su café. Era negro y fuerte, justo como le gustaba.

\- Días, - Derek se sentó en la alacena, levantando su propia taza de café. Tenía un enorme periódico extendido frente a él. Ya estaba vestido con unos jeans y un sweater oscuro. Stiles se removió nerviosamente debajo de las sabanas, sintiéndose extraño solo en sus bóxer y playera interior. Usualmente, si alguno de ellos estaba desnudo, ese era Derek.

Inclinándose sobre el borde de la cama, levantando sus pantalones, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo. Estaba muerto, obviamente.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, tomando otro sorbo.

\- Temprano, -  le dijo Derek. – Tienes tiempo de darte una ducha antes de la escuela.

Mientras se metía en la ducha, Stiles tuvo una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Al menos esta vez, no estaba lavando el olor a sexo. Estaba de hecho; un poco decepcionado sobre eso, para ser realistas. Aun recordaba cómo se había sentido Derek, envuelto en sus brazos, su erección matutina acercándose de manera insistente contra su estómago al recordar. Stiles apretó sus dedos, resistiendo la urgencia de encargarse de ella. _Sabía_ que Derek podría olerlo si lo hacía.

La puerta del baño se abrió mientras se bañaba. El corazón de Stiles se aceleró en anticipación, pero Derek solo dejo un paquete doblado de ropa sobre la taza del baño cerrada y salió de nuevo. Apretando los dientes al detectar la esencia fresca de Derek, Stiles puso el agua lo más fría posible.

 

Resultó que Derek había llevado un par de bóxer color azul, unas calcetas lisas y una playera gris suave. Su esencia estaba sobre puesta con la del algodón y las manos de Stiles temblaban un poco cuando se las puso. El pensamiento de llevar la esencia de Derek en el durante todo el día lo llenaba de anticipación y horror.

El cepillo de dientes que había desenvuelto la última vez que había pasado la noche en el departamento estaba aún en el lavabo, al lado del de Derek. Un sentimiento cálido se extendió en su pecho al verlos, pero lo reprimió. Probablemente Derek había olvidado tirarlo.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a Derek haciendo el desayuno. Se sentía extraño, pero correcto, sentarse con Derek en el desayunador, comiendo huevos y pan tostado, y sorbiendo café recién hecho. Stiles jamás había sido una persona de mañanas, pero el silencio usual de Derek calmaba su humor. Si las cosas hubieran estado normales, podría haber sonreído, bromeado. Pero cada vez que miraba a Derek, recordaba haber sido sostenido durante la noche, temblando debajo de él cuándo había sido mordido. Un par de veces, notó la mirada de Derek en él, también. Stiles debía sentirse cómodo aquí con Derek, pero el sexo había dejado todo entre ellos hecho un desastre. Se preguntó si alguna vez podrían regresar a la normalidad.

Derek lo llevó a la escuela antes de lo que Siles habría llegado si estuviera solo. En el estacionamiento, Stiles vaciló, los dedos enredados en la manija de la puerta. Antes, habría palmeado el brazo de Derek, tal vez darle un golpe amistoso como agradecimiento por el viaje. Ahora, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Te veo después, - murmuró, saliendo del coche.

Derek se alejó sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Cada día la luna se volvía más redonda y Stiles sentía su presencia en lo más profundo de él. Era como esperar por la primera caída de la montaña rusa, todo miedo y excitación. La sentía, un poco, como pasar tiempo con Derek ahora que sabía lo que se sentía ser follado en las sabanas por él, sostenido durante la noche. Después de esa mañana incomoda en casa de Derek, habían evitado pasar tiempo juntos fuera de los entrenamientos, pero incluso eso era una clase de tortura, porque ahora Stiles no solo veía a Derek sin camiseta, si no que tenía que cazarlo, pelear con él, arañar con garras y colmillos. El lobo en él amaba esos juegos, saboreaba cada toque de la piel sudorosa de Derek bajo sus palmas, cada moretón y corte desapareciendo que Derek dejaba en su cuerpo. En otra vida, esto podría haber sido fácil. Stiles y Derek se retaban uno a otro, siempre metiéndose debajo de la piel del otro. Todo era diferente ahora.

Las pruebas de lacrosse llegaron, Stiles logró llegar a primera línea, junto con los otros lobos en el equipo. Su padre se animó cuando Stiles le dijo y fueron por hamburguesas para celebrar. Stiles trató de reprimir su propio entusiasmo en favor de animar el obvio orgullo de su padre, contando cada segundo de las pruebas. La ironía era, que no se había molestado en usar sus poderes de lobo en el campo, no de verdad. Entre el juego de campeones del año pasado y el tiempo pasado entrenando con la manada, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que habría llegado a primera línea incluso como humano. Estaba tan solo un poquito molesto de no haber tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

La mañana de la luna llena le dijo a su padre:

\- Pasaré la noche con Scott.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Stiles? – preguntó él. – Hay luna llena esta noche.

Stiles se rio tan fuerte que le salió leche por la nariz. Limpiándose la cara con una servilleta, aun riendo, le dijo:

\- ¡Papá, vamos! Salí con Scott justo después de que fue mordido ¿te acuerdas? Si no me mató entonces, no lo hará ahora. Además, su control es sólido ahora. Estoy hablando de roca-sólido. 

Su padre lucia poco convencido, Stiles sacó los mejores ojos de cachorro que tenía.

\- Vamos, - le dijo. – Es viernes por la noche, Allison e Isaac van a tener otra cita. No puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo sufrir eso solo.

\- Esta bien, - aceptó su papa, rodando los ojos. – Pero nada de alcohol.

\- Ni siquiera funciona en hombre lobo. – Su padre levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Y tú sabes eso porque…?

\- Um… ¿Derek me dijo?

\- Sutil, - dijo su padre llevando el plato del cereal al lavadero. –Solo mantente fuera de problemas esta noche, ¿ok?

\- Lo prometo de corazón.

Sus planes para la tarde incluían cadenas y esposas, pero Scott insistió en que no las necesitaba.

\- Iremos a correr, - explico, casi saltando de la emoción.

Stiles no lo culpaba. La luna ni siquiera había salido, pero ya podía sentir el gancho en su estómago,  llamándolo a moverse, a cambiar, aullar. Pero vaciló, recordando como Scott lo había atacado después de su primera transformación.

\- ¿Tío, estas seguro? No quiero lastimar a nadie.

\- Tienes buen control, - replicó Scott. – Creo que estarás bien. Además, tienes a una manada que estará aquí. Te mantendremos vigilado.

Así que cuando la luna salió, Stiles estaba en el bosque, no esposado al radiador de Scott o encadenado en el sótano de la casa Hale. El segundo que sobrepaso el horizonte, la sintió en sus huesos. Scott le sonrió con la boca llena de colmillos, Stiles le regreso el gesto, súbitamente sin respirar por la anticipación. El cambio estaba llegando a él, las uñas de sus manos y pies alargándose en garras. Lado a lado, atravesaron el patio de Scott y la calle vacía que llevaba  al bosque.

Siempre había pensado que los lobos lucían ridículos cuando corrían en cuatro extremidades, pero en los bosques, de noche, con la llamada de la luna cantando en sus venas, Stiles no pudo resistirlo. Su palmas golpearon el suelo, lo suficiente para impulsar su cuerpo hacia adelante y luego estaba corriendo, pasando a gran velocidad sobre rocas y debajo de ramas, mucho más rápido de lo que había logrado con el Jeep en un camino abierto. Su cuerpo cantaba debajo de sus manos, vivo y poderoso. Completo. Podía sentirlo todo, lo que lo rodeaba, la manada. Levantó la cabeza, exultante, dejó salir un aullido.

El coro que le dio respuesta lo sintió en lo más profundo, en su sangre, satisfecha una necesidad que ni siquiera sabía que había sentido hasta hacia un segundo. Estaban ahí con él. Hecho atrás la cabeza, ebrio con alegría.

El bosque olía a pino y cedro, conejo y venado, cientos de diferentes esencias, cada una más fascinante que la siguiente. La esencia de la manada las sobrepasaba a todas, quedándose en el aire como rastros de jet a través de los árboles. Podía prácticamente identificar a cada uno de los miembros de la manada si se concentraba lo suficiente. Estaba Scott, persiguiendo a Isaac muchas yardas adelante. Los gemelos, corriendo muy delante de todos.

Entonces Stiles captó una esencia en particular y la boca se le hizo agua. Cuando la respiró, sabia como cuero y aceite, humo de madera y libros viejos. Stiles conocía esta esencia. Aun se aferraba a la camiseta gris que mantenía debajo de su almohada, porque no podía tolerar el pensamiento de lavarla.

Captó un flash de azul entre los árboles. Derek estaba parado varios metros más allá, enmarcado por los troncos de dos pinos. No se había transformado, e incluso en la visión roja de lobo de Stiles, era hermoso. Miraba a Stiles como si fuera todo lo maravilloso en el mundo, una mano sosteniéndose del árbol como si fuera todo lo que le impidiera lanzarse sobre Stiles. Derek no tenía camiseta, por supuesto, y en la unión de cuello y hombro, el anillo de tejido cicatrizal dejado por los dientes de Stiles brillaban blancos en la luz de la luna.

Un sonido bajo y hambriento salió de la garganta de Stiles y Derek se lamio los labios. Se inclinó, con la mano aun agarrada al árbol. El flash de sus colmillos en la luz de la luna envió un instinto primario a través de la columna de Stiles.

\- La traes, -  susurró Derek, apenas un sonido.

Entonces desapareció, las hojas moviéndose detrás de él. Gruñendo, Stiles comenzó a perseguirlo. Derek era rápido; incluso para un lobo, pero su esencia era fácil de seguir. Stiles corrió a través del bosque detrás de él, agachándose bajo las ramas instintivamente. Solo cuando alcanzó un claro se detuvo. El rastro había desaparecido.

Con un grito de ira, golpeó con el puño un bloque que estaba cerca del rio, escuchando las pequeñas fisuras como telarañas a través de su superficie. Entonces captó algo en lo alto de la superficie del bloque, la leve y húmeda huella de un tenis, secándose lentamente en el aire frio de la noche. Miró hacia arriba y su cerebro de depredador apenas proceso el vistazo de ojos azules en las ramas del árbol sobre él, antes de que Derek estuviera dejándose caer, haciendo que ambos rodaran en el suelo mohoso.

Rodaron juntos, peleando por la dominancia. El lobo cantaba en la sangre de Stiles, mareado. Todo era filtrado en escarlata, ira y lujuria. Quería pelear. Romper y desgarrar. Pero más que nada, quería aplastar los brazos de Derek sobre su cabeza y pegar sus dientes en su garganta de nuevo, donde las líneas gruesas de la cicatriz ya marcaban su piel brillante. Su cuerpo recordaba la presión caliente del nudo de Derek dentro de él, todo de una sola vez, quería rodar en su espalda y mostrarle su expuesto estómago y genitales, colocarse en manos y rodillas y presentarse para que lo montara. Moría por eso, casi tanto como moría por presionar a Derek en la tierra, cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo y adentrarse en él, atarse dentro de Derek, miembro a trasero. Quería todo. Quería a Derek. Mareado y confundido, Stiles retrocedió con el conflicto de impulsos. Al final, fue Derek quien decidió por ambos.

Colocando sus rodillas entre sus cuerpos moviéndose, pateó fuerte, enviando a Stiles rodando hacia atrás. Con su nueva agilidad de hombre lobo, solo le tomó un segundo a Stiles enderezarse, volviendo a cargar contra el otro. Pero esta vez, Derek estaba parado. Por un segundo se miraron uno al otro, sus respiraciones agitadas. Sus ojos se encontraron, Stiles gruño, lanzándose hacia adelante. Derek se hizo hacia atrás fácilmente, perfectamente sincronizado con los movimientos de Stiles. Un gruñido de frustración bajo escapó de Stiles y Derek le sonrió, fiero y hermoso bajo la luz de la luna.

Con deliberado cuidado, alcanzó el botón de sus pantalones. Nunca apartando sus ojos de Stiles, se los quitó, exponiendo su miembro duro, las aterciopeladas bolas debajo.

Stiles no fue consciente de cruzar el terreno entre ellos. Un momento estaba quieto en el largo pasto al lado del rio, observando a Derek bajarse los pantalones. Al siguiente, estaba estampando a Derek de espaldas, en el tronco del árbol, invadiendo su espacio. Derek sostuvo su mirada un segundo más, entonces, deliberadamente, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la pálida línea de sus garganta. La marca en la unión de su cuello y clavícula resaltaba y Stiles la estaba mordiendo antes de darse cuenta de que se había inclinado.

El cálido flujo de sangre sobre sus labios y dientes fue como un relámpago a la base de su columna. Stiles lamió sus colmillos, pasando lo plano de su lengua sobre la piel que ya estaba sanando, para levantar un par de gotas remanentes. Cuando la sangre desapareció, continúo lamiendo, tomando el sabor inalterado de Derek. Arrastró su mejilla hacia abajo en el pecho de Derek, dirigiéndose hacia donde su esencia era más fuerte, hundió su nariz en la axila, paso la lengua haciendo muecas antes el picante sabor de los químicos del desodorante.

\- Stiles, - gruño Derek, aplastándolo contra su pecho. Acarició con la nariz la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles, olfateando la piel ahí antes de dejar caer sus dientes en la cicatriz gemela en Stiles.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Stiles, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, murmurando:

\- Si.

La caliente mordida de los colmillos de Derek se hundió en su piel, formando un circuito entre sus cuerpos, como cuando habían intercambiado mordidas en el loft. Entonces, Stiles había estado demasiado enfermo con el dolor como para registrar nada más que la fuerza de Derek pasando a él, manteniéndolo vivo. Pero ahora, se sentía más vivo que nunca, la luz de la luna pulsando profundamente en sus hueso y cada sentido despertado.

Sintió ira, primero, las cadenas de ira y amargura que usualmente contenían al lobo de Derek en línea, gruñendo y peleando impotente por escapar, cálido aliento y garras afiladas. Una lengua ruda lamio el punto de pulso en la garganta de Stiles, la barba incipiente arañó su mejilla antes de que Derek se hiciera para atrás, colocando sus frentes juntas, de manera casi gentil se recargó en el hombro de Stiles. En el círculo continuo de sus mentes, Stiles pudo sentir el hambre de Derek, su culpa, su desesperación, la dolorosa soledad. El lobo en su interior respondió antes de que el cerebro humano de Stiles pudiera iniciar a procesar las emociones, girando a Derek lejos del árbol y presionándolo contra el suelo.

Derek se dejó hacer fácilmente, incluso ansioso. Se quedó quieto con Stiles aplastado contra él, arrastrando las líneas planas de sus colmillos sobre la piel vulnerable del estómago, aunque sus ojos brillaban azul eléctrico, depredadores, bebiendo cada momento. Stiles pasó su nariz hacia abajo del abdomen de Derek, lamiendo el pegajoso camino de pre semen que su miembro había dejado en su estómago, después, arrastrando su lengua hasta el pene en sí. Derek gritó, tembló, sus dedos arrastrándose en el cabello de Stiles.

\- ¡Colmillos! – advirtió, con voz ahogada y desesperada.

Pero Stiles no tenía intención de morder, absorber la sangre que pulsaba cerca de la superficie bajo la piel delicada. Agachó la cabeza, deliberadamente girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro sobresaliendo del glande, luego lamiendo el camino hacia abajo. Continuo lamiendo, una y otra vez, hasta que Derek estaba empujando bajo el, inútilmente tratando de arquearse en la boca de Stiles. Aplastando sus caderas al suelo, Stiles arrastró su lengua más abajo, sobre la piel sobre los testículos de Derek y más abajo. El primer toque de la lengua de Stiles en su agujero, Derek se estremeció completamente. Stiles gruñó al sabor, caliente, terroso y en esencia, Derek.

Incorporándose en sus codos, Derek levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron, después, estaban moviéndose para cambiar posiciones. Derek en sus manos y rodillas mientras las manos en garras de Stiles mantenían su trasero abierto. Se agacho en la hendidura, arrastrando lo plano de su lengua hacia arriba y abajo. En lo profundo de su mente, la parte que aun pensaba como humano, estaba asqueado. Nunca había pensado en el rimming como algo que quisiera probar antes, pero era solo un mínimo eco comparado con el aullido del lobo en su interior. Lamio la apretada piel alrededor del hueco, rodeándolo una y otra vez, hasta que Derek temblaba bajo él, su agujero abriéndose y cerrándose, rogando por ser tocado. Observó sus manos, las garras en sus dedos, pero incluso alterado por la luna, sabia mejor que tratar de abrir a Derek así.

Las manos humanas de Derek aparecieron hacia atrás de él, brillantes y fragantes con la esencia de su pre semen. Enterró dos dedos en él. Stiles gruñó en lo bajo de su garganta a la vista, pasando su lengua sobre los dedos de Derek, donde desaparecían en su agujero, tratando de adentrarse entre ellos. Derek gritó, arqueándose ante el tacto.

\- Hazlo, - le dijo, estirando sus manos y tomando el miembro de Stiles, guiándolo hacia adentro. Stiles se empujó hambriento, rudo, demasiado rudo. El golpe de sangre explotó en el aire, pero Derek se estaba riendo, empujándose hacia atrás, enterrándose el mismo en el pene de Stiles. Era como montar un huracán, Derek removiéndose debajo de él, empujándose hacia atrás para encontrar cada uno de los movimientos de Stiles, tan fuerte y perfecto, hermoso y suyo. La luna sobre ellos los urgía, su canción un afrodisiaco en sus venas, todo plateado, caliente y frenético.

Cuando el nudo comenzó a formarse, Stiles apenas se dio cuenta al inicio, demasiado entretenido con el ritmo al que follaban. Primero noto que era lo más duro que había estado en su vida, dolorosamente duro. Después se dio cuenta de que Derek se sentía más apretado a su alrededor y que el ritmo de sus cuerpos no era tan fácil como hacia un segundo antes. Miró hacia abajo, sorprendido al ver el bulto en la base de su miembro, atorándose en Derek cada vez que se movía. Lo toco, apretándolo de manera experimental y gruño con la sensación. Era más sensible que la cabeza, caliente, hinchado y adolorido por estar dentro de Derek, tan cerca, ahí, casi en el borde, pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Carajo, -  gruño Stiles, presionando su frente sobre el tatuaje en la espalda de Derek.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -  jadeo Derek, alcanzando detrás de él. Hizo un sonido bajo y hambriento cuando su mano encontró el nudo de Stiles. Empujando hacia atrás fuerte contra el miembro de Stiles, forzando al nudo dentro de él.

La apretada presión del cuerpo de Derek alrededor de la base y del nudo fue mucho mejor de lo que Stiles pudiera haber imaginado. Derek gritó, temblando y Stiles lo sostuvo y se corrió, más fuerte que jamás en su vida entera. A través del lazo entre ellos, pudo sentir su propio placer haciendo eco en Derek, como una retroalimentación. Aulló con ello, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Stiles descansó sus garras contra la hermosa línea de la garganta de Derek, mientras éste se corría y se corría, derramando su semilla tan blanca como la luz de la luna en el nuevo pasto.

Cayeron juntos. Gradualmente, la fiebre de la luna llena comenzó a alejarse. Stiles regresó a su cuerpo de manera gradual, dándose cuenta de que estaba envuelto detrás de Derek, acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo. Derek, como todos los lobos, se había sentido febril cuando Stiles era humano, pero ahora su piel era fresca al tacto. Se había quedado quieto debajo de Stiles, sus respiraciones lentas y medidas.

El aire olía a semen, a sangre y lágrimas, aunque Stiles no tenía idea de quién de ellos había llorado. Su cuerpo completo se sentía cansado, ligero. Todavía unidos por el nudo, por la presión de sus mentes juntas, podía sentir a Derek colocando las cadenas de su ira, atando al lobo. El lazo se desvaneció cuando lo logró.

Finalmente, el nudo disminuyó lo suficiente para que Stiles se pudiera retirar y Derek se removió. Se levantó sin mirar a Stiles, encontró sus jeans y se los puso. Stiles alcanzó sus propios pantalones, sintiéndose entumido. Había roto el botón en su ansiedad de desabrocharlo, así que colgaban de manera obscena de sus caderas. Recordó la esencia de sangre cuando se había internado en Derek, de inmediato se sintió enfermo.

\- Lo siento, - murmuró.

\- No lo estés, -  replicó Derek. Las palabras fueron amistosas, pero su tono era duro. No estaba mirando a Stiles. Sin otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles.

* * *

Stiles no le había mentido a su papá sobre donde estaría esa mañana. No en realidad. Pasaría la noche donde Scott. Cuando la luna desapareció más allá del horizonte, se dirigió a casa de Scott, levantándose los pantalones cada para de pasos para evitar que fueran más abajo de sus caderas. Afortunadamente Melissa estaba trabajando el turno nocturno, Scott e Isaac aun no estaban en la casa. Stiles entró usando la llave que se había hecho, y tomó una larga, larga ducha. Incluso después de haberse bañado en desodorante tres veces, la esencia de Derek seguía en su piel. Cuando el agua se enfrió, Stiles salió de la ducha. Estaba vestido y secándose el cabello cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

\- ¿Stiles? – llamó Scott. - ¿Estas arriba?

\- Sip, -  respondió Stiles, abriendo la puerta del baño.

Un par de minutos después el reflejo de Scott se le unió en el espejo empañado.

\- Así que, -  dijo. – Derek ¿he?

Stiles gruño, girando la toalla en sus manos.

\- ¿Es tan obvio?

Scott miró fijamente el cuello de Stiles a la nueva marca que Derek había dejado.

\- No fueron exactamente sutiles.

Stiles dejó caer la cabeza, colocando sus brazos en el lavabo.

\- Todo está hecho un desastre.

Un brazo fuerte se colocó alrededor de sus hombros, y Scott le dio una pequeña sacudida.

\- Hey, está bien. Es la luna llena. Hacemos cosas estúpidas. Joder, yo me besuquee con Lydia.

\- Me acuerdo, -  dijo Stiles secamente.

Scott le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- No es como si necesitaras sentirte culpable.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, sé que has estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, pero no es como si fueran pareja, ella está acostándose con Aiden. No puede culparte por haber follado con Derek.

Stiles hizo un sonido alto y estrangulado y enterró la cara en sus manos. Un segundo después las fuertes manos de Scott estaban masajeando sus hombros.

\- Hay, está bien. Digo, es un poco extraño que sea Derek, - Stiles no tuvo que verlo para saber que expresión tenía. – Pero no hiciste nada malo.

\- ¡Pero lo hice! – protestó Stiles. No fue capaz de levantar el rostro mientras lo confesaba. - ¡Conoces a Derek! Siempre está en control y yo… yo lo hice…

\- ¡Respira! – indicó Scott y Stiles tomo un profundo y tembloroso respiro. Las manos de Scott se apretaron en sus hombros. – No creo que tú lo obligaras a nada, Stiles. Parecía bastante dispuesto.

Stiles si levanto la cara entonces, horrorizado.

\- ¡Tío, cuanto viste!

Scott puso la misma expresión que ponía cuando su madre lo obligaba a comer habas cuando confesó.

\- Créeme, más que suficiente.- Cuando Stiles se hundió nuevamente en sus manos, continuo, con cautela. – No mucho. Nos fuimos cuando Derek se quitó los pantalones.

\- Mátame ahora, -  pidió Stiles, inclinando su cabeza contra el espejo para descubrir su garganta. – No creo que pueda ver a la manada a la cara de nuevo.

\- Yo creo que todos están tratando de sacarlo de sus memorias, -  ofreció Scott a modo de disculpa, Stiles jadeó. Scott apretó su hombro más fuerte. - ¿Qué tal si no volvemos a hablar del tema de nuevo?

\- Suena bien, amigo, - accedió Stiles.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Stiles llegó al loft llevando un late de nuez con leche de almendra.

Derek lo encontró en el elevador, bloqueándole la entrada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Stiles?

Stiles se removió en sus pies, metiendo la mano libre en su bolsillo.

\- Solo… quería ver como estabas.

\- Estoy bien, -  le dijo Derek, con tono plano. – Ahora vete.

Stiles ofreció el café como ofrenda de Stiles.

\- Mira, solo quiero que hablemos. ¿Puedo pasar?

Los ojos de Derek se dirigieron al café, pero no hizo movimiento para tomarlo. Sin embargo sí, reticente, se alejó del elevador, dando a Stiles espacio para aplastarse a su lado y entrar al piso. Stiles dejó el café en la cocina, luego se recargo en ella y comenzó a jugar con el borde de su playera.

\- Escucha. Quiero disculparme.

La boca de Derek formó una línea delgada.

Rápidamente, Stiles agregó.

\- No quería… presionarte o lo que fuera. – Levantó un hombro, lo dejó caer. – Mira, sé que tienes un control mucho mejor que cualquier otro que conozca. No sé qué pasó anoche, pero creo que fue algo mío. Sé que todo fue un poco… rudo. Así que lo siento si te lastimé.

Todo el tiempo que Stiles estuvo parloteando, Derek se había mantenido recargado contra la puerta del elevador, el ceño fruncido. Ahora, se acercó a Stiles. Cuando habló, su tono fue bajo y peligroso.

\- ¿Crees que tu podrías forzarme a hacer algo que no quisiera?

Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás en el mueble cuando Derek presionó en su espacio, mirada dura y los labios retraídos para mostrar sus colmillos. El lobo tembló dentro de Stiles, confundido e incómodo, inseguro de si pelear o someterse. Derek se inclinó sobre él, lo suficiente para que Stiles sintiera su cálido aliento sobre el rostro. Incluso bajo las notas dominantes del shampoo y el jabón, olía ligeramente a Stiles.

\- Follamos, Stiles, -  dijo Derek, con voz calmada. – Eso es todo. Si alguien debería pedir disculpas aquí, soy yo. Soy mayor y tengo más control. Debí haberlo detenido.

Stiles se lamió los labios.

\- Yo lo quería, - confesó.

Derek bajo sus barbilla, en un pequeño asentimiento.

\- También yo. Así que olvidémoslo y sigamos adelante.

Reuniendo su coraje, Stiles se estiro, pasando su mano hacia arriba del brazo de Derek. Pudo sentir los fuertes músculos incluso a través de la tela de la camisa.

\- Si yo quería, - dijo, obligándose a encontrar los ojos de Derek. -  Y tú querías, entonces ¿Por qué debemos olvidarlo?

\- No, - dijo Derek, zafándose fácilmente del agarre de Stiles. Se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos. – No va a pasar. Ni siquiera pienses que podría ser. 

\- ¡Pero pasó! – Stiles apuntó. - ¡Paso dos veces!

Los ojos de Derek se estrecharon.

\- ¿Qué es lo que siempre dices? Uno es accidente. Dos es una coincidencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando pase una tercera vez? -  preguntó Stiles, mirando a Derek directo a los ojos.

\- No pasará.

\- ¡Mentiras! – gritó Stiles. – Tú estabas completamente sobre mí anoche. Nunca te había visto perder el control de esa manera.

\- Fue un error. No volverá a pasar.

\- Pero…

\- ¡No puedo hacer esto, Stiles! – lo cortó Derek. – No contigo. No va a pasar. Sácalo de tu cabeza.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza. Para su vergüenza, las lágrimas rebosaban sus ojos. Las limpio furiosamente con el dorso de la mano.

\- Pero nosotros… - empezó, inseguro de que es lo que diría. – Lo que pasó… significó algo.

\- Tuvimos sexo, -  dijo Derek. – Es todo. Ya ha follado a extraños en clubs, Stiles. Ya me he follado a gente que no soporto.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy un extraño! – protestó Stiles. – Nos hemos salvado la vida. ¡Somos manada!

\- Es por eso que es un error, -  dijo Derek. Respiró profundamente, exhalando despacio. – Deberías irte, - continuo, con tono más gentil. – No regreses a menos que sean asuntos de la manada.

\- ¡Dijiste que podíamos seguir siendo amigos! – protestó Stiles. Las lágrimas cayendo abiertamente por sus mejillas. La mandíbula de Derek se apretó. Stiles pudo ver sus manos en puños a su lado.

\- Lo se, bueno, estaba equivocado, - le dijo. Se dio la vuelta, subiendo las escaleras sin volver la vista.

* * *

\- ¿Te la pasaste bien con Scott? -  preguntó su papá, cuando Stiles llegó a casa esa tarde. Su padre no lo estaba mirando, solo moviendo su cámara en el sillón.

\- Si, - dijo Stiles, sus manos apretando la capa mientras la colgaba. – Jodidamente dulce.

\- ¡Lenguaje! – amonestó su padre.

Stiles se giró, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo siento, - dijo, saltando cuando una luz brillante se apagó. Levantando su brazo para cubrir sus ojos, lanzó: - ¿Qué demonios?

\- El flash estaba descompuesto, - explicó su papá, mirando de la cámara a Stiles, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. – Parece que lo arreglé.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Hijo, - preguntó su papa, dejando la cámara. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Stiles encogió los hombros.

\- No puedo pensar en nada.

\- Pareces terriblemente distraído, -  dijo, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se quedaron un momento en la bufanda que Stiles había tomado prestada de Isaac antes de salir de casa de Scott.

Stiles tragó.

\- Pelee con Derek, -  admitió.

Genuina sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de su papa, pero pareció perder el interés en la bufanda.

\- ¿Con Derek? ¿Por qué?

\- Fue algo estúpido, - dijo. – Fue la luna llena. Yo… lo empuje un poco más de lo que debía. No respondió bien.

\- No te hirió, ¿verdad? – preguntó su padre, el tono súbitamente duro.

\- Papá, no. ¡Es Derek! ¡Sabes que jamás me haría daño! – suspiró. – Solo… no quiere volver a verme. Le llevé café esta mañana, ya sabes, para disculparme, me dijo que me fuera.

Su padre suspiró, desordenando su cabello.

\- No siempre sabes cuándo parar, Stiles, - le recordó, súbitamente triste.

\- Lo sé.

Palmeándole el hombro, su papá le dijo:

\- Pero la gente que se preocupa por ti lo entiende. Derek recapacitará.

* * *

Ese viernes, Stiles  detuvo a Scott en los vestidores antes de ir a Ingles.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Scott lo miró con precaución, justamente, supuso Stiles, considerando el último favor que le había pedido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me pongas con Derek en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Scott apretó su maleta, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Stiles, necesitas afrontar esto. No puedo tenerlos evitándose uno a otro.

\- Lo sé. ¡Y lo haré! Solo… no todavía.

Scott no dijo nada, pero sus labios formaron una línea terca.

\- ¡Por favor! – Stiles lo tomó del brazo. – Scott, estoy contando contigo.

Scott se lo quitó de encima y evitó todos los esfuerzos de Stiles por hablar con él durante la clase. Pero cuando la manada se reunió esta tarde, dijo:

\- Isaac, te quiero con Stiles hoy.

Isaac miró a Scott, traicionado. Los gemelos compartieron una mirada confundida. Lydia se acercó a Allison murmurando algo que Stiles no trató de escuchar. Solo Derek no mostró signos de haberlo escuchado. Está parado cerca de la línea de árboles, mirando al resto.

Scott palmeó a Isaac en el hombro, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia Stiles. Los ojos de Isaac ya estaban brillando para el momento que se puso frente a Stiles, las uñas alargándose en garras a su lado.

Stiles suspiró, acercándose a distancia de pelea. Podía decir que sería una tarde larga.

* * *

Las cosas continuaron así por el resto del mes. Mediante una serie de amenazas, engaños y mucho rogar, Stiles logró evitar trabajar con Derek en las prácticas. No se dejaba caer en el loft cuando estaba aburrido. Derek pareció arreglárselas bastante bien cuando una sirena se apareció en el pueblo, pero demostró bastante al ir a casa de Scott para curarse las heridas. Stiles trató de que el dolor no se mostrara en su rostro.

El día antes de la segunda luna llena de Stiles como hombre lobo, Scott lo alcanzó en los lockers después de la escuela para preguntarle sus planes para la tarde. Stiles parpadeó, sorprendido. Durante la última reunión, Scott había dicho que cada uno estaba por su cuenta en la luna llena porque era un día entre semana y la mitad de la manada tenía un examen de historia al día siguiente. Metiendo su libro de cálculo en la mochila, Stiles se encogió de hombros. 

\- Voy a estudiar con Lydia.

\- ¿Lydia necesita estudiar?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. La última vez que había “estudiado” con Lydia habían dejado sus libros media hora después de empezar y fueron al hospital. Ahí, había recorrido los pasillos, Lydia tratando de predecir si algún paciente iba o no a sobrevivir, hasta que Melissa los encontró y los hizo marcharse. Pero Lydia estaba todavía un poco confundida con todo el asunto banshee, así que Stiles no iba a decir nada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Scott le dijo;

\- Voy a estudiar en el café mañana con Allison e Isaac. Deberías venir.

\- ¿Contigo, Allison e Isaac? – bufó Stiles, acomodando la mochila en su hombro. – Yeah, eso no va a ser para nada incómodo. – Se giró, empezando a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba al estacionamiento. Scott se apresuró detrás de él.

\- Puedes traer a Lydia, - insistió.

\- Y entonces podemos invitar también a Ethan y Aiden. ¿Ya que estamos, porque no llamamos a Derek, la hacemos una reunión de manada? Estoy seguro de que le encantaría ir con nosotros y mirarnos mientras todos hacemos tarea.

Scott se le quedó mirando.

\- ¿Tío, porque estas siendo tan hijo de puta?

\- ¡No lo estoy siendo! -  protestó. – Pero ya tengo planes para mañana. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- Stiles, -  siseó Scott, agarrándolo del codo. - ¡Es la luna llena!

\- Gracias por el memo, Scott, -  le dijo Stiles, rodando los ojos. – No es como si hubiera mantenido nota de cada luna llena desde que te convertiste. – Como prueba, alcanzó su teléfono en su bolsillo, mostrando a Scott la alerta para la luna llena que tenía programada en su calendario. Scott ni siquiera la miro.

\- Pero ahora también te transformas.

\- De nuevo, -  dijo Stiles, guardando su teléfono, -  gracias por la información. Podía haberlo pasado por alto el mes pasado, con los colmillos y las garras.

\- Por amor del cielo. ¡No creo que debas estar a solas con Lydia!

Stiles se congeló justo en la puerta de salida de la escuela, dejando a la multitud de estudiantes pasar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Viste como era alrededor de Allison!

\- Bueno, sí, -  admitió Stiles, empezando a caminar hacia el Jeep. - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y Lydia?

Scott lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- ¡Has estado enamorado de ella desde que estábamos en tercer año!

\- ¿Quién está enamorado de Lydia? -  preguntó Ethan, llegando detrás de ellos con una sonrisa. Aiden estaba a su lado, luciendo considerablemente menos emocionado.

\- ¡Stiles lo está! – dijo Scott, ignorando el afilado codo de Stiles golpeándolo. – ¡Díganle que no es una buena idea que este alrededor de ella mañana!

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, luego a Stiles. Para alivio de Stiles, la expresión asesina de Aiden había desaparecido. En su lugar, las comisuras de los labios se estaban levantando, como si estuviera tratando muchísimo de no sonreír. A su lado, Ethan ni siquiera se molestó en esconder su sonrisa.

Stiles enterró la cara entre las manos.

\- Oh Dios mío. Uno, no estoy enamorado de Lydia. Tal vez lo estaba, pero ya no. Dos, no voy a tratar de matarla mañana en la noche, porque vamos a vernos después de la escuela. Probablemente estaré en casa para cuando la luna salga. Y tres, aunque no esté, estaré bien Scott, no voy a perder el control mañana.

\- ¡No sabes eso! ¡Recuerda lo que pasó la luna llena anterior, con Derek! ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras con alguien que de verdad te gustara?

La sangre se acumuló en el rostro de Stiles, miró a Scott, traicionado.

\- No vamos a hablar de eso. ¡No te atrevas a decir nada al respecto!

\- Bien, - dijo Scott, -  pero no vas a ir con Lydia mañana.

\- ¡No eres mi padre! -  replicó Scott.

\- ¡No! – grito Scott. - ¡Soy tu alfa!

\- Eso no te da derecho a…

\- ¡ _Stiles_! – gruño Scott. – ¡Déjalo!

Antes de que Stiles se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba de rodillas al lado del Jeep, escondiéndose detrás del marco de metal. La voz de Scott había tomado al recién formado lobo dentro de Stiles y lo había sometido. El lobo estaba alejándose, llevándose el cuerpo de Stiles con él. Cada instinto de Stiles gritaba que había decepcionado a su alfa, fallado a la manada, se había salido de la línea. La aplastante vergüenza y auto realización se sentía peor que cuando había hecho que despidieran a su padre. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Stiles y levantó la barbilla, instintivamente mostrándole la garganta a Scott, que lucía horrorizado. A su lado los gemelos se removía. Alrededor del estacionamiento, otros estudiantes se volvían a verlos.

\- Stiles,  comenzó Scott, sonando indeciso ahora. - ¡Lo siento! No quería… - mordiéndose el labio, le ofreció una mano a Stiles.

\- ¡No me toques! – gritó Stiles, finalmente teniendo suficiente control para someter esa reducida y avergonzada parte de él que solo quería inclinarse ante el toque de Scott, para rogarle que no estuviera enojado. Haciéndose hacia atrás, logró ponerse de pie, manteniendo la distancia de Scott. Recordó, súbitamente, la ocasión en la que Derek había usado su voz de alfa en Isaac para evitar que matara a Stiles. Todo el tiempo, Stiles había estado abrumado, su cuerpo temblando de miedo y adrenalina, y; siendo honesto consigo mismo, la horrible y confusa erección en respuesta al fácil control de la situación de Derek. No se había pasado a pensar en cómo se había sentido Isaac.

\- ¡Stiles! -  trató de nuevo Scott.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

\- Solo no. No puedo lidiar con esto justo ahora. – Ignorando las miradas a su alrededor, se subió al Jeep y se alejó.

Quería llegar a casa, pero el lobo en él estaba temblando, necesitaba seguridad, así que Stiles dirigió el Jeep hacia el bosque. Correr le ayudaría, así como lo haría el respirar las esencias del bosque. Más o menos a una milla antes de llegar al bosque, captó a una figura corriendo hacia él en el retrovisor, fácilmente acercándose al Jeep. Súbitamente garras tomaron la cubierta de cuero del volante, Stiles murmuró una maldición entre sus colmillos. Scott era la última persona a la que quería ver justo ahora. Pero una segunda figura se unió a la primera y Stiles dejó salir una exhalación temblorosa, permitiéndose regresar a su forma humana. Los gemelos no eran una opción mucho mejor, pero al menos podía soportarlos.

Poniendo el Jeep en primera, se estacionó. Mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó a los gemelos mientras salía del lado del conductor y ellos se acercaron.

Ethan levanto las manos en gesto conciliador.

\- Relájate. Solo queremos hablar.

\- Créeme, sabemos cómo apesta el ser dominado de esa manera, - dijo Aiden.

Probablemente lo sabían, pensó Stiles. Deucalion parecía el tipo de persona que usaría cualquier método a su disposición para mantener bajo control a su manada. Dejo salir una exhalación temblorosa, recargándose en el Jeep.

\- ¿Siempre te sientes hecho mierda después?

Asintieron en sincronización. 

\- Probablemente es peor para ti que para la mayoría de los betas. Cuando eras humanos, solías llevar el liderazgo con él. Tiene que ser raro, tenerlo completamente a cargo.

\- No tienes idea, -  dijo Stiles fervientemente.

\- En las reuniones, actúas como co alfa todavía, incluso aunque solo tienes una luna llena en tu experiencia, -  dijo Ethan pensativo. – Es algo tenebroso, de hecho.

\- ¡Y tu magia! – dejó escapar Aiden.

\- Deaton dice que voy a ser el Theurge.

Los gemelos se miraron.

\- Hu,-  Ethan explicó después de un segundo. -  Supongo que eso lo explica.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Stiles. Aiden se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca hemos estado en una manada con un Theurge real antes. Probablemente por eso nos pareces raro.

Ethan asintió.

\- Se supone que es, bueno, como un triángulo de poder. Como el gobierno. – Frunció el ceño, obviamente insatisfecho con su explicación. – Cuentas y balances, ¿sabes? Está el alfa que da las órdenes, el segundo alfa que se asegura de que se cumplan. El segundo es usualmente lo suficientemente poderoso como para someter al alfa, si el alfa se sale de control.

\- Ese es Derek, -  dijo Stiles y los gemelos asintieron.

\- Solo las manadas más fuertes tiene un Theurge, - continuo Ethan. – Es raro que los hombres lobo hagan magia. Pero el Theurge es como… no lo sé, un puente, supongo. Entre la manada y el mundo espiritual. Entre la manada y los humanos. Algunas veces entre la manada y otras manadas.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes no tenían uno? – preguntó Stiles. – Suponía que la manada de alfas tendría que ser fuerte y poderosa.

Aiden se le quedó viendo como si fuera idiota.

\- Porque Deucalion era a la vez theurge y alfa, -  dijo. - ¡No se supone que sea así! Es demasiado poder para cualquier lobo, podría volverse loco.

\- Y era por eso que era imparable, -  continuó Ethan. – Kali era su segundo, pero ni siquiera ella podía detenerlo. No sola.

Stiles se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué jodidos se supone que tiene que hacer el theurge cuando alguna mierda como lo que hizo Scott pasa?

\- Ni idea, -  dijo Aiden con un encogimiento. – Estas solo ahí, tío.

Stiles miro de uno a otro. Aiden parecía estar bien con él, pero Stiles pensó que debería dejarlo absolutamente claro.

\- Solo para que sepas, de verdad no estoy interesado en Lydia.

Aiden resopló y Ethan rodo los ojos.

\- Bueno, obviamente, - dijo Ethan.

Stiles se preguntó si debía estar ofendido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con, obviamente?

Ethan se estiró por el cuello de su playera, bajándolo lo suficiente, para que la marca de la mordida de Derek fuera visible.

\- Eres el Compañero de Derek. No podrías estar interesado en nadie más aunque quisieras.

Stiles tropezó hacia atrás con el Jeep, sintiendo como si la tierra debajo de él se hubiera movido.

\- ¿Qué? – dejó escapar. Aiden agitó la mano.

\- Relájate, - le dijo. – Sabemos que están tratando de mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Están haciendo un pésimo trabajo con eso, siendo realistas, -  dijo Ethan sonriendo. – La única razón por la que Scott no se ha dado cuenta es porque no sabe los que las marcas de mordida significan. Pero tarde o temprano va a darse cuenta de que Derek y tú las tienen.

Aiden asintió.

\- Deberías decirle, - le dijo. – No es como si fuera homofobo o algo. Quiero decir, sabe que follaron en la luna llena.

Stiles negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Su respiración estaba saliendo en cortos y agudos jadeos.

\- Compañeros, - dijo, escuchaba las palabras como si vinieran de muy lejos. – Soy el Compañero de Derek.

Los gemelos se miraron.

\- ¿No lo sabias? – Aiden sonó incrédulo.

Al mismo tiempo Ethan preguntó:

\- ¿Estas bien?

Stiles no estaba bien. El agarre en el techo del Jeep era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. El mundo estaba colapsando a su alrededor, los árboles se alejaban y él estaba jadeando por aire, pero no podía meterlo, los músculos de su garganta se estaban cerrando y joder.

\- ¡Joder! – escuchó decir a Aiden. Su voz sonaba pequeña y lejana, aunque estaba parado justo frente a él. – Bro, no creo que este bien.

Manos se cerraron en sus hombros, sacudiéndolo.

\- ¡Stiles! – lo llamó Ethan, su voz sonaba tan distante como la de su hermano. - ¡Reacciona!

\- ¿Es un ataque de pánico? -  estaba diciendo Aiden. – Lydia dijo que le dan ataques de pánico.

Stiles se estaba hundiendo en sus rodillas, jadeando. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Trató de alcanzar al lobo en su interior, de tomar su fuerza, hacer que su cuerpo respirara otra vez. Pero el lobo estaba aún encogido dentro de él, tembloroso y abatido por la voz de Scott y escapaba de Stiles cada vez que trataba de alcanzarlo.

Lejanamente, escuchó a Ethan diciéndole algo a su hermano, pero Stiles no podía distinguir las palabras, solo el sonido de su voz, elevándose a su alrededor en una ola suave. Puntos negros empezaron a aparecer en su campo de cisión. Miró hacia abajo, al lodo y pasto bajo sus manos, súbitamente mareado.

Entonces unos brazos fuertes estaban rodeándolo, presionándolo contra un pecho firme y familiar, y la voz de Derek estaba en su oído.

\- ¡Stiles! Stiles, vamos. Estas bien.

La siguiente inspiración que jaló olía como Derek y liberó un poco de la opresión en el pecho de Stiles. Casi pensó que podía paladear el oxígeno bajo el olor a humo de la esencia de Derek, y Stiles bebió de ella apresurado, su respiración saliendo en jadeos rasposos. Las grandes manos de Derek recorrían su espalda, calmándolo. Stiles presionó su rostro contra la garganta de Derek, respirando en él. Podía sentir la fuerza de Derek pasando entre ellos, justo como la noche en que había sido mordido, una fresca y calmado corriente, gentilmente lavando el pánico. Derek los estaba meciendo de atrás hacia adelante, como a un niño. Su voz era calmada en el oído de Stiles. Después de un minuto, Stiles regreso a sí mismo y fue capaz de descifrar las palabras.

\- Así está bien, -  murmuraba Derek. – Respira Stiles. Estas bien. Te tengo.

Instintivamente, los brazos de Stiles rodearon el cuello de Derek, colgándose de él. Una extraña sensación salió de él. Como si su lobo estuviera olisqueándose con el de Derek, alivio, alegría y pelaje suave. Ahora que el pánico se iba, notó una nueva emoción, acariciando los bordes de su conciencia, sedosa y frágil, como un olor familiar que no puedes identificar, una nota de música que apenas te das cuenta que escuchaste. Stiles podía casi identificar las notas, preocupación con pinceladas con resignación, debajo de eso, algo profundo, oscuro y agridulce al que no podía ponerle nombre, pero causaba que su pecho doliera si se concentraba en ello demasiado.

\- Estas bien, - murmuró Derek de nuevo.

Stiles llevó una mano a su rostro, enjuagando sus ojos. Sus lágrimas habían empapado la piel de Derek, así que también la secó, suave e inmaculada bajo sus dedos, hasta que su pulgar acarició la cicatriz que los sus dientes humanos habían dejado en la unión del cuello y hombro de Derek, más pequeñas que las marcas de colmillos en su propia piel, pero no menos permanente.

Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. Stiles retiró su mano. En su mente, escuchaba las palabras de Ethan de nuevo. _Eres el Compañero de Derek._

Ignorando las protestas del lobo dentro de él, Stiles se separó, sosteniendo a Derek a la distancia de un brazo.

\- Me encontraste.

Vergüenza oscureció uno de los nudos de la distante emoción que Stiles apenas empezaba a ser capaz de leer.

\- Estaba en los bosques, - dijo Derek. – Te escuché. – Incluso sin escuchar la pequeña pausa en el latido de Derek, Stiles habría sabido que Derek mentía.

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sabias que algo estaba mal, - le dijo. – Probablemente desde el segundo en que Scott usó la voz de alfa en mí. Como yo supe que algo estaba mal cuando atacó el Capa Roja.

Un sentimiento de _oh joder_ paso a través de la distante emoción. Derek se alejó, escapando del abrazo de Stiles y el discordante palpitar de las emociones de segunda mano se rompió como una burbuja, como para confirmar las sospechas de Stiles.

\- Somos Compañeros, -  le dijo Stiles, sintiendo su voz quebrarse en la palabra. – Podemos sentir las emociones del otro.

Lejanamente escuchó a Aiden murmurar.

\- Um, nosotros vamos a… -  las hojas se movieron mientras se internaba en el bosque.

\- Yeah, - dijo Ethan, levantándose de sus talones. – Los vemos después, chicos.

Volaron, sus esencias se desvanecieron rápidamente, pero Stiles los ignoró. Toda su atención estaba centrada en Derek.

Derek, quien lo observaba con grandes y temerosos ojos, lucia tan sorprendido y silencioso como cuando Jennifer había mostrado su verdadera cara secuestrando el padre de Stiles.

\- Solo las emociones fuertes, -  dijo finalmente. – Al menos que nos estemos tocando.

Stiles se le quedó viendo, con incredulidad. Manteniendo la mirada conectada a la de Derek, lo alcanzó, cerrando su mano alrededor de brazo de Derek. Derek se estremeció, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo.

Cuando la piel de su palma tocó la del bíceps de Derek, sintió como una llama pasando por su estómago. Las emociones de Derek se extendieron a través de él como un incendio. Añoranza. Culpa. Arrepentimiento.

Por los ojos tremendamente abiertos con que Derek lo miraba, Stiles sabía que estaba sintiendo sus emociones también. Hizo un ruido bajo en la garganta, necesitado y adolorido. Entonces, en un instante, se estaban besando, Derek empujándolo al suelo, extendiendo manos ansiosas bajo la playera de Stiles.

Incluso aunque había sido follado y se había follado a Derek, nunca se habían besado. Stiles gruño en su boca, perdido en la sensación de labios, lengua y ocasional tacto de dientes. La erección de Stiles estaba atrapada en su pantalón y podía sentir la de Derek, restregándose contra él. Quería alejarse, quería posar su boca sobre los jeans de Derek y chupar el largo bulto en ellos, pero no podía parar de besarse el tiempo suficiente para hacer nada más que apretar las caderas de Derek. Derek estaba tan bien como el, empujándose contra Stiles de manera errática.

El almizclado olor de su semen en el aire de la tarde lo golpeó como un gancho al hígado. Con las mejillas encendidas, Stiles hundió el rostro en el hombro de Derek. Derek hizo un sonido bajo y estrangulado contra los labios de Stiles, y entonces él también se estaba tensando en los brazos de Stiles, temblando, mientras la humedad se extendía en su entrepierna. Stiles suspiró en la boca de Derek, preguntándose cómo es que tan solo besarse con Derek podía hacer que ambos se corrieran en sus pantalones como vírgenes.

Se quedaron abrazados por largo tiempo, Stiles pasando sus manos de arriba abajo en el brazo de Derek, su pecho, la línea de su garganta. No quería alejarse. Tenía la sospecha de que este Derek, el que tenía relajado en sus brazos, acariciando con sus dedos su columna, podría desaparecer si Stiles lo soltaba, dejando en su lugar al Derek al que había estado evitando todo el mes. Debajo de la calma, de la saciada languidez de las emociones de Derek, Stiles sentía las oscuras notas de la culpa, ira y arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de toda esta situación? – le preguntó Stiles, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Derek. El oscuro cabello le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla cuando Derek negó con la cabeza. – Si alguno de nosotros hubiera tenido una opción, habríamos estado muy bien juntos.

Un suspiro llegó al oído de Stiles. Derek estaba mirando al cielo, lucia imposiblemente triste.

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero no la tuvimos. Y ahora solo soy otro capítulo en la historia de horror de tu vida amorosa.

La ira cruzó la calmada superficie de la mente de Derek y se quitó a Stiles de encima. La conexión entre ellos se rompió cuando sus pieles dejaron de tocarse.

\- No te atrevas a sentirte mal por mí, - le dijo Derek, con ojos fieros mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado. – Nos uní, Stiles. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar tu vida. Así que no te atrevas a actuar como si yo fuera la víctima aquí. ¡Yo escogí esto! – la ira se desvaneció y él miró hacia otro lado, poniéndose de pie. – Perdona por no haberte dado la misma opción.

Dándose vuelta, se apresuró, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Stiles lo observó marcharse, abrazando sus rodillas en su pecho.

* * *

\- ¿Día pesado? – preguntó su papá, mirando la playera rota de Stiles y los jeans arrugados y sucios. Stiles tragó, contento de que el largo de su playera cubriera su entrepierna manchada de semen. No le gustó la expresión en el rostro de su padre. Era cerrada, casi sospechosa.

\- No tienes idea, - dijo obscuramente Stiles, yendo de inmediato al refrigerador y sacando la leche. Se sirvió un vaso, tomando un largo sorbo de él. Detrás de él, escuchó el susurro de su papá moviéndose, cruzando de un lado de la cocina a otro y un suave sonido que Stiles no recordó. Lo ignoró, centrado en investigar en el refrigerador buscando algo de comer. Estaba muriendo.

Stiles se levantó, girando para irse… y se congeló, su cuerpo presionando contra el aire que súbitamente se había vuelto sólido. Mirando hacia el suelo, vio una delgada línea de polvo gris. Su padre lo miraba, en shock, una mano todavía sobre la bolsa casi vacía de fresno de montaña.

El vaso se deslizó de los dedos de Stiles, quebrándose al golpear el linóleo y salpicando leche sobre sus ya sucios pantalones.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, con el pánico llenando su voz. – Papá ¿Qué estas…?

Su padre dio un paso para atrás. Su rostro se habían vuelto casi tan gris como el fresno a sus pies.

\- No quería creerlo, -  se ahogó.

Desesperado, Stiles dijo:

\- ¿Creer que? ¡Papá, no se de lo que estás hablando!

\- ¡Deja de mentirme! – gritó el sheriff. – ¡Demonios, Stiles, ambos sabemos que eres un hombre lobo!

Las rodillas de Stiles se dieron por vencidas debajo de él, empapándose en el suelo cubierto de leche. Accidentalmente puso su mano sobre uno de los trozos de vidrio y de inmediato la levantó, sacando el pedazo de vidrio de su palma. Su padre y el observaron el corte sanar.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Stiles, arrojando el pedazo ensangrentado a la basura. Se puso a trabajar, recogiendo las demás piezas del vaso, así no tendría que ver la expresión de su padre.

\- Bueno, quien sabe, - su papá dijo, el sarcasmo palpable en su voz. – ¿Tal vez cuando sobrepasaste la velocidad de mi coche? ¿O como encontraste a Derek de inmediato? ¡O tal vez cuando tus ojos flashearon cuando intenté tomarte una jodida fotografía!

\- Puedo explicarlo, - comenzó Stiles débilmente, depositando otro palma llena de pedazos de vidrio en la basura.

\- ¿Puedes? – preguntó su papá, sonando a punto de vomitar. - ¿Puedes hacerlo? – negó con la cabeza, su voz cada vez más enojada. – Lo sabía, tan pronto me dijiste sobre los hombres lobo, sabía que querrías convertirte en uno. ¡Demonios, Stiles, cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido!

\- ¡No lo fui! – protestó Stiles. - ¡Papá, no lo entiendes! ¡No quería hacerlo!

La mirad de su padre se endureció.

\- No querías hacerlo…- repitió, la ira en su voz volviéndose más profunda, no dirigida a Stiles esta vez. - ¿Stiles, alguien te obligó?

\- ¡No! Eso no es lo…

Su padre lo cortó.

\- ¿Quién te mordió? ¿Fue Ethan? ¿Aiden? ¡Sabía que esos criminales no eran buenos en el segundo en que los vi por primera vez!

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Entonces quién? – rugió su padre.

\- ¡Fue Scott! – contestó Stiles, demasiado asustado para mentir.

Su padre parpadeo, sorprendido. Traicionado, seguidamente, iracundo.

\- Dime, - le dijo en voz baja y peligrosa, - ¿Por qué no habría de ir ahora mismo a casa de Scott y meterle una bala de acónito en el trasero? ¡Pensé que él; al menos, tenía un poco de sentido común!

\- ¡Porque no es su culpa! – gritó Stiles. - ¡Yo se lo pedí!

Hubo una pausa cargada de peligro.

\- ¿Tú se lo pediste? – preguntó su padre lentamente.

Stiles se mordió el labio y asintió. Las lágrimas picaban por salir de sus ojos por segunda vez en ese día.

\- ¿Tú le pediste que te convirtiera en un jodido hombre lobo? – gritó su padre. – ¡Jesucristo, Stiles! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se levantó tembloroso en sus pies, removiendo los remanentes de vidrio de sus manos. Sentía como si la cocina se cerrara a su alrededor. Intentó caminar, mareado, golpeando la barrera de fresno. El aire tembló alrededor suyo.

\- Déjame salir, - rogó. – Por favor.

El aire tembló cuando su padre borró una parte de la línea de fresno con el zapato, rompiendo la prisión que mantenía a Stiles atrapado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, con precaución, como si esperara que Stiles lo atacara.

Su papá estaba temeroso de él.

Stiles jamás se había odiado a si mismo más que en ese momento.

Cuando salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, la Sra. Jenkins, de la puerta de al lado estaba sacando la basura, la boca abierta en sorpresa. Por un segundo, Stiles temió que se hubiera transformado sin darse cuenta. Pero no, sus uñas eran humanas, cuando pasó la lengua sobre sus dientes, eran planos. La violencia de la puerta abriéndose es lo que la había asustado. Eso era todo. Stiles se obligó a moverse más gentilmente frente a ella. Entonces, saltando la cerca, se perdió en el bosque.

Al inicio, no tenía destino. Su único pensamiento era escapar. Las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas y las ramas golpeaban su cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Solo corrió, tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus dos piernas, no quería correr en cuatro extremidades y perder una más de las conexiones a su lado humano. Su respiración salía ruidosa, en cortos jadeos, pero no por el estrés o cansancio. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero gradualmente, la carrera tuvo un propósito, el instinto llevándolo más y más profundo en el bosque. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, el basto tronco del Nemeton estaba ante él. Stiles lo pateó, fuerte y luego colapsó sobre él, sorbiendo. La madera ruda y fría bajo su mejilla. Las lágrimas eran más intensas ahora, y cedió a la urgencia de treparlo, se encogió en posición fetal. Gradualmente algunas notas cruzaron el aire. Cerró los ojos, exhalando con mayor dificultad cuando una voz de mujer cantó:

_May the circle be unbroken_

_By and by, Lord, by and by…_

Una brisa gentil acarició sus cabellos como dedos suaves. Stiles comenzó a trazar los aros en el Nemeton, tarareando. Su lágrimas se detuvieron. Se sentía vacío. Cuando una rama se rompió en lo profundo del bosque, se congeló.

Por un segundo, deseó más allá de toda esperanza que fuera su madre, que el Nemeton podría darle una visión de ella, no solo una alucinación de su voz. Pero la brisa se llevó las últimas notas y la canción se desvaneció, y la familiar esencia no olía para nada como ella.

Derek apareció entre los árboles, vestido solo con jeans, sus brazos y pecho brillante de sudor. No se molestó en preguntar si Stiles estaba bien, solo lo observó por un largo momento, como tratando de buscar heridas físicas. Con precaución, se sentó en el Nemeton, manteniendo espacio entre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Stiles, abrazando sus rodillas al pecho.

\- ¿El tarareo?

Stiles se encogió de hombros, desinflándose. Lo había sabido, en el instante en que escuchó su voz, que había sido una alucinación, convocada por el Nemeton. Aunque no había querida una confirmación.

\- A mi papá le gustaba esa canción, - dijo Derek en voz baja. Stiles se arriesgó a mirarlo, aliviado al darse cuenta de que Derek no lo estaba viendo, observaba a la distancia, pensativo, a los árboles, las manos colocadas en el borde del tronco, como si fuese a levantarse en cualquier segundo.

\- Mi mamá solía cantarla, -  ofreció Stiles, acercándose. Preparándose para el rechazo, se recostó de nuevo, descansando la cabeza en el regazo de Derek. Pero Derek no lo alejó. Una de sus manos se levantó para colocarse en la cabeza de Stiles, los dedos pasando a través de su cabello. Stiles cerró los ojos, inhalando las esencias de mezclilla y suavizante y Derek, reconfortantes después del olor a ozono y tierra oscura que rodeaban al Nemeton.

\- Mi papá lo sabe, - dijo, la voz opacada por los pantalones de Derek. Los  músculos de Derek se contrajeron debajo de él, los dedos pasando por su cabello se detuvieron. - ¡Sobre el asunto de lobos! – aclaró Stiles. – No sobre… - gesticulo con la mano, tratando de no invocar todo lo que estaba revuelto y equivocado entre ellos.

La respiración de Derek salió ruidosamente. Su mano se deslizó del cabello de Stiles a su nuca, envolviéndola, fuerte y reconfortante.

\- ¿Necesitas que hable con él? – preguntó.

Stiles se imaginó regresando a casa con Derek como un escudo viviente, los tres sentados a la mesa de la cocina, Derek hablando en voz baja y calmada, incomodo, mientras Stiles se removía en su silla y su padre lo observaba apenas conteniendo la decepción. Un estremecimiento lo atravesó y negó con la cabeza, su cabello atorándose entre los dedos de Derek.

\- Es algo que necesito hacer yo, - le dijo. Renuente, se sentó y la mano de Derek cayó. Aterrizando en el borde del tronco, Stiles se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Derek se dejó caer fácilmente en la tierra a su lado.

\- Tu padre te ama, - dijo, observando hacia los árboles con expresión sabia. – Estará bien.

Stiles se estiró y alcanzó la mano de Derek. Derek se giró a verlo mientras Stiles entrelazaba sus dedos.

\- Gracias, - dijo Stiles. A pesar de todo, Derek había sabido cuando algo estaba mal y lo había encontrado, sentado calladamente a su lado, ofrecido confort. – Siempre estás ahí, - dijo, sosegadamente. – Para mí. Para Scott. Para la manada. Incluso cuando tenías buenas razones para no estar. No creo que alguien te haya agradecido por eso. Así que, solo… - Derek lo estaba observando, los ojos abiertos con incredulidad. Stiles quería, con fiereza, abrasarlo. En lugar de eso, apretó su mano.  –Gracias, - terminó, dejándolo ir y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, Derek lo detuvo por el codo y lo jaló hacia él.

\- Stiles, - le dijo, negando con la cabeza. Miraba a Stiles de la manera en que Stiles algunas veces veía a Scott, divertido, triste y exasperado. – Eres tú.

Confundido, Stiles solo frunció el ceño.

Las cejas de Derek bajaron y negó con la cabeza, obviamente buscando las palabras.

\- Tú haces esas cosas. No yo. Tú eres siempre jodidamente leal, incluso como humano. El resto de nosotros… no te merecemos.

\- Tu si, - insistió Stiles, acercándose más.

Su mano se posó incomoda en el hombro de Derek. Derek acarició su cadera. Entonces, súbitamente, estaban sobre el otro. Stiles tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, el rostro presionado en la piel descubierta de su hombro. La cicatriz blanquecina de su enlace suave bajo sus labios. Las manos de Derek se deslizaron bajo el borde de la camisa de Stiles, se atoraron en su camiseta, que estúpidamente había metido en sus pantalones,  Derek abrió el botón del pantalón para poder presionar sus grandes manos y cálidas en la piel desnuda de su espalda.

\- De verdad necesitamos hablar, - dijo Stiles en el cabello de Derek. Arrastró su nariz detrás de la oreja de Derek, inhalando la intoxicante esencia de él.

\- Si, - murmuró Derek contra la garganta de Stiles. Sus labios acariciaron el punto del pulso y Stiles se estremeció. Los brazos de Derek se apretaron alrededor suyo por un segundo, levantando a Stiles varios centímetros del suelo. Entonces, con pesar, lo bajo, soltando sus manos de la playera de Stiles. Tomó el rostro de Stiles en sus manos y presionó sus labios juntos, antes de retirarse un paso, dejándolo ir. – Mas tarde, - prometió. – Después de que arregles las cosas con tu padre.

Stiles metió las manos en sus bolsillos así no se veía tentado a alcanzarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Supongo que debo enfrentar la batalla?

Derek asintió, dándole una sonrisa que probablemente trataba de darle valor.

\- Se honesto con él. Lo entenderá.

\- ¿Puedo verte? – preguntó Stiles, hurgando con el pie en el moho al notar la necesidad que bañaba su tono de voz. - ¿Después?

\- Iré, - prometió Derek. Colocando una mano en el hombro de Stiles, le dio un pequeño empujón en dirección a su casa.

* * *

El auto de su papá estaba estacionado en la entrada cuando Stiles llegó a su casa, pero la casa estaba a oscuras. Stiles fue por la puerta y la encontró sin llave. El silencio en la casa lo perturbó. Usualmente su padre tenía la televisión encendida cuando estaba en casa.

Siguió el olor de colonia y aceite de arma hasta el comedor, donde su padre estaba mirando hacia el oscuro jardín, un vaso de whisky frente a él. Stiles lo miró con sospecha, pero el vaso estaba casi lleno. Su padre no olía a borracho.

\- ¿Papá? -  preguntó, entrando a la habitación. Su padre levantó la mirada de sus manos.

\- ¿En dónde me equivoque?

\- ¡No hiciste nada malo! – protestó Stiles, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a su padre. Tan sutilmente como pudo, empujó el vaso fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡Me mentiste! – dijo su padre. - ¡Dos veces ahora!

\- Lo sé, - admitió Stiles, sintiéndose miserable.

El sheriff clavó en Stiles una mirada dura.

\- ¿Me dirás al menos porque? ¿Merezco siquiera eso?

\- No quieres saber.

El golpe del puño de su padre contra la mesa tiró el vaso de whisky, derramando el líquido ámbar sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Demonios, Stiles! -  gritó. - ¡Siempre quiero saber! ¿No te has dado cuenta para este momento?

Stiles no respondió, mirando con horror las garras que había salido ante el fuerte ruido. Se sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Se levantó y caminó hacia atrás, alejándose de su padre. Cuando él se movió para seguirlo, levantó una mano en advertencia, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía una garra la apretó contra su pecho.

\- ¡Atrás! – advirtió, voz frenética y apretada. – No quiero hacerte daño.

Su papá negó con la cabeza y caminó, sin miedo de los colmillos y las garras, o de los ojos brillantes que Stiles podía ver en el reflejo de la ventana.

\- Stiles, - dijo su padre, apretando su hombro. – Sé que no me harás daño, - una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y añadió: - Me haces enojar y me vuelves loco, pero no me lastimarías. Al menos no de manera física. – Lucia viejo, súbitamente, frágil y cansado. Stiles se dolió por él.

\- Lo siento, - le dijo, mirando sus tenis y las botas de trabajo de su padre.

La mano de su papá se apretó en su hombro.

\- Háblame, Stiles.

Stiles respire profundamente y lo hizo. Le dijo a su padre sobre el café. Sobre los dolores de estómago y la pérdida de apetito. Sobre lidia sintiendo el cáncer en él. Sobre el forzar a Deaton que le hiciera el estudio en la veterinaria. Su papá escuchó con los ojos húmedos. Cuando Stiles llegó a la parte de Derek salvándolo de la mordida, su padre alcanzó el whisky y se tomó la mitad de un solo trago, incluso aunque Stiles suavizó el sexo lo más que pudo. Stiles se mordió el labio, pero no protestó. Terminó con el despertar en el loft de Derek como hombre lobo.

El silencio se estiró entre ellos por un buen rato. Al final su padre dijo:

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no es tu trabajo protegerme?

Stiles movió la cabeza.

\- ¡No podía decírtelo! – protestó. – No después de mamá.

Su padre lo tomó por los brazos.

\- Era un desastre después de que tu mama murió, - dijo. – ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no habría estado ahí para ti! ¡No quería verte convertido en un hombre lobo para protegerme, no más de lo que quería que te sacrificaras al jodido Nemeton!

\- ¡Pero no lo hice por ti! – el sonido de tela rota lo distrajo, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando la manga de su camisa, la soltó, los pedazos cayeron sobre su mano. – Lo hice por mí, - confesó, incapaz de encontrar la mirada de su papá.

Él suspiró, pero sus manos se mantuvieron firmes y fuertes en los hombros de Stiles. El tono gentil cuando dijo:

\- Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho. No debiste tener que tomar esa decisión solo.

\- ¡Pero no estaba solo! Tenía a mi manada. -  Agachó la cabeza, sonrojándose. Había querido decir amigos.

Su padre continuó apretando sus hombros.

\- ¿Soy parte de tu manada? – preguntó. Con una nota de duda en la voz que causo que el estómago de Stiles doliera.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! – dijo, finalmente encontrando la mirada de su padre.

Jalándolo para un rudo abrazo le dijo:

\- Entonces dime sobre estas cosas, ¿está claro? No debería tener que ponerme en modo detective para saber qué pasa con mi propio hijo.

Stiles asintió, aceptándolo.

Si padre se sentó de nuevo, tomándose otro vaso de whisky. Cuando Stiles abrió la boca para protestar, levantó una mano en advertencia.

\- Ahórratelo. Presiento que voy a necesitarlo. – Bajando la botella vacía a la mesa, preguntó: - Ahora dime, exactamente ¿Qué quiere decir que tienes un Lazo de Compañero?

Brevemente, Stiles pensó en servirse un trago para él, a pesar de la protesta de su padre, antes de recordar que no le haría nada. Enredando su manga desgarrada entre los dedos, se encogió de hombros.

\- Honestamente, aún lo estoy descubriendo. Hasta ahora, lo que sé es que podemos tomar energía del otro. Si alguno de los dos está herido o realmente enojado, el otro puede sentirlo. Podemos sentir las emociones del otro, si nos estamos tocando.

\- ¿Y el sexo? – preguntó su padre, con voz delgada. Stiles vaciló.

\- El sexo… puede que sea parte de todo. – Se detuvo, no queriendo exponer más a Derek, pero tampoco desando mentir. Su padre le dio una mirada dura.

\- Derek Hale tiene 24 años, - dijo. – Eso es violación de menores.

\- ¡Vamos! – protestó Stiles. - ¡Ambos sabemos que California es uno de los pocos estados que ponen la edad de consentimiento a los 18! ¡Si viviera en cualquier otro lugar, seria legal!

\- La ley…  - comenzó su papá, pero Stiles lo detuvo.

\- ¡Si no hubiéramos tenido relaciones, estaría muerto! ¡Mira, sé que estás enojado, pero Derek no se aprovechó de mí! ¡Así que, no quiero que lo acuses, o lo arrestes, o lo que sea que estés pensando en hacer! ¿Ok? ¡Puedo asegurarte que ya se siente suficientemente culpable sin que intentes hacerlo sentir peor! – Stiles estaba prácticamente gritando para cuando terminó de expulsar todo, las manos apretadas en puños a su lado.

 Para su sorpresa, su padre no lucia enfadado. De hecho, su expresión podía clasificarse casi como aprobatoria.

\- ¿De verdad te preocupas por él, cierto? – lucia pensativo.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Stiles, sorprendiéndose por la vehemencia de su respuesta.

\- Mira, - le dijo su padre, sonando resignado. – No voy a pretender que estoy contento con que salgas con alguien tan mayor. Pero si la elección está entre tu muerto y Derek Hale siendo mi yerno, supongo que no hay mucha opción, - suspiró, negando con la cabeza. - ¡Solo desearía que no fueras tan joven!

\- Ya se, - gruño Stiles, enterrando la cara en las manos. – Se supone que tendría que estarme preocupando sobre… no lo sé, la graduación esta primavera. En lugar de eso estoy ritualmente casado con un tío que apenas y me soporta.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Stiles miró sus manos.

\- No lo sé, Papá. Ha pasado por tantas porquerías en su vida. Sé que ya éramos amigos, pero ahora… soy una más de las cosas espantosas que le han pasado. No es para lo que se anotó.

\- Excepto que si se anotó, - apuntó su padre, - para salvarte.

\- ¡Yo no se lo pedí! – protestó.

Su padre resopló, desacomodando el cabello de Stiles.

\- Niño, tú y Derek Hale tal vez si sean perfectos el uno para el otro. Los dos son fanáticos cuando se trata de proteger a la gente por la que se preocupan, incluso porque los dos se van por la forma más estúpida posible. – Negó con la cabeza, logrando una sonrisa. – Ahora, si ya terminamos con esta emocionalmente espantosa conversación, pienso que necesitas una ducha. Apestas, niño.

\- Te me dices, - Stiles dijo, hacienda una cara a la mezcla de olores de semen, tierra y leche escapando de sus pantalones sucios. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, se detuvo a medio camino.

\- ¿Papá?

Su padre se había quedado mirando hacia la ventana en gesto pensativo, pasando el dedo alrededor de la boca del vaso vacío. Pero a la voz de Stiles, levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Te amo, -dijo Stiles, sintiéndose súbitamente como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo.

La expresión del rostro de su padre se suavizó.

\- También te amo, hijo.

* * *

Cuando Stiles se estaba secando después de la ducha, escuchó el ruido de una ventana abriéndose en su habitación. Su corazón se aceleró y corrió por el pasillo sin molestarse en vestirse, esperando ver a Derek atravesando su ventana. Pero era Scott el que estaba sentado en su cama, taza de café en la mano. La sostuvo mientras la puerta del cuarto de Stiles se abría, con una sonrisa vacilante en el rostro. Pero al ver a Stiles en la toalla, se congeló, mirando a su espalda, como si estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de saltar por la ventada de nuevo.

Stiles se apresuró a cruzar la habitación para rescatar el café antes de que Scott pudiera escapar, o peor, lo tirara.

\- Lo siento, - le dijo, colocándolo en su escritorio y tomando el primer par de bóxer que encontró en el cajón de su ropa interior. Trató de ponérselos sin remover la toalla. – Te escuché entrar y pensé que eras alguien más.

\- ¿Quién? – demandó Scott.

\- Derek, - admitió Stiles, poniéndose sus pantalones. Dejando caer la toalla al suelo, se giró, dándole a Scott una mirada retadora.

Scott suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama.

\- ¿Entenderé que lo que paso el mes pasado no fue cosa de una vez?

\- No, - dijo Stiles, presionando una mano deliberadamente en la cicatriz de su cuello. – En serio que no lo fue.

Scott asintió, pero no lucia enojado, solo pensativo.

\- ¿Y Lydia?

\- Somos amigos. Eso es todo. Ella no es mi ancla, Scott. Ha sido Derek todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo, mirando a Stiles con expresión dolida.

Stiles sacó una playera del closet.

\- Porque decir algo lo habría hecho real, - admitió. – Y no estaba seguro de que lo fuera.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Él es mi Compañero, - dijo Stiles tranquilamente. Levantó una mano ante la mirada confundida de Scott. – Pregúntale a Deaton. O a los gemelos. Confía en mí, he hablado del tema suficientes veces por hoy. – Descalzo, pero completamente vestido, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, levantando la taza aún caliente. El maravilloso y reconfortante aroma del expreso y el shot de café llenó sus fosas nasales e inhalo profundamente, sintiendo como la tensión comenzaba a drenarse. – Esto es bueno, - dijo, tomando un largo trago.

Scott se encogió de hombros.

\- Quería darte una tarjeta. Pero Hallmark no tenía nada en la línea; “Siento haberme puesto todo alfa sobre ti”.

\- Eres mi alfa, - dijo Stiles mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

\- Ya, pero también eres mi mejor amigo. No actué a la altura.

\- ¿Es difícil? – preguntó Stiles. - ¿Tenerme en tu manada?

\- ¡Siempre has estado en mi manada! – dijo Scott, dándole a Stiles una mirada cargada de lealtad. – Solo que…. Es raro. Ser tu alfa cuando usualmente siento como que tu me dices que hacer, no de la otra manera. 

\- Nada tiene que cambiar. Estaba hablando con Ethan y Aiden, más temprano. Dicen que yo siendo el theurge de la manada es como Derek siendo tu segundo. Podemos darte consejo ¿sabes?

\- ¡Oh, Dios, y ahora ustedes están juntos! – dijo Scott, abriendo mucho los ojos. – ¿Van a unirse en contra mía todo el tiempo, verdad?

\- Solo si logramos ponernos de acuerdo con el otro, - dijo Stiles animadamente.

* * *

Mucho después, cuando Scott se fue y Stiles estaba navegando en Wikipedia y dándole tragos a su café para calmar sus nervios, el timbre sonó. No pensó nada al respecto, hasta que su padre le llamo desde las escaleras.

\- ¿Stiles? Derek está aquí.

Levantándose de su silla, Stiles corrió por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras en un solo salto. Su padre lo miro con las cejas alzadas hasta la línea del cabello. Derek solo sonrió, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, como si no hubiera hecho esa maniobra miles de veces.

\- Silencio, - les dijo Stiles a ambos, enderezándose en el sitio donde había aterrizado.

\- Regaste, - dijo Derek, asintiendo hacia la muñeca de Stiles, que estaba; de hecho, salpicada con café.

Mirándolo, Stiles lamió la línea en su muñeca. Los ojos de Derek se abrieron y su padre gruñó, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

\- ¡Es todo, fuera! – dijo, gesticulando hacia la puerta.

Derek dio un paso atrás, Stiles se giró a ver a su padre.

\- ¡Acaba de llegar!

\- No él. Tú. Este día ya ha sido lo suficientemente traumático para mí. Los dos, fuera de aquí. Lleven… lo que sea que es esto a su piso.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? – preguntó Stiles, lanzándole una mirada a Derek, que lucía absolutamente mortificado.

Su padre suspiró, pero asintió.

\- Bien, - aceptó. – Pero llega a tiempo para el desayuno. – Levantó la mirada a Derek y añadió: - ¡Tú también!

\- Sí, señor, - dijo rápidamente Derek.

Poniéndose los zapatos, Stiles le dio un breve abrazo a su padre, murmurando:

\- Gracias, - antes de tomar el brazo de Derek y jalarlo fuera.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Derek cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

\- Todo, - dijo Stiles con un encogimiento de hombros. – Más o menos. – comenzó a caminar hacia el Camaro estacionado en la curva. A medio camino se dio cuenta de que básicamente se había invitado a pasar la noche con Derek. Se detuvo pero Derek siguió caminando y abrió la puerta del copiloto, manteniéndola abierta, como si él fuera una chica.

\- Um, no tenemos que ir a tu piso, - Stiles dijo, subiéndose. – Podemos ir por comida o lo que sea.

\- Está bien, - dijo Derek, tomando su lugar. - ¿A menos que tengas hambre?

\- Siempre tengo hambre, - dijo Stiles fácilmente. Se imaginó que su cuerpo estaba recuperándose de la falta de apetito que había tenido por el cáncer.

Derek asintió, poniendo el Camaro en reversa y saliendo de la entrada de los Stilinski. Stiles trató de disimular que estaba viendo el suave movimiento de su mano en la palanca de velocidades.

\- Podría comer.

Tomándose el resto de su café, Stiles hizo a un lado el vaso vacío, jugando con el borde. En un tono tan casual como pudo lograr, dijo:

\- Entonces… tres veces es un patrón.

Derek lo miró de lado. Por un momento no dijo nada. Pero en la siguiente luz roja, quitó la mano de Stiles del vaso de café vacío y entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

\- ¿Qué es cuatro? – preguntó tranquilamente, su pulgar acariciando el dorso de la mano de Stiles.

\- ¿Una cita? – ofreció Stiles.

Inclinándose sobre el centro de la consola, Derek lo besó, solo un rápido roce de labios antes de que la luz se pasara a verde.

\- Una cita, - aceptó, dándole a la mano de Stiles un último apretón antes de arrancar.

* * *

Cada viernes después de la escuela, Stiles pasa por el stand de café por un shot de café negro y un late de nuez con leche de almendra, para celebrar el haber sobrevivido otra semana. Tararea mientras maneja al loft de Derek, siguiendo el ritmo con sus dedos en el volante mientras espera a que la luz cambie. No tiene permitido quedarse en noches de escuela, pero los fines de semana son suyos, siempre y cuando ambos lleguen a desayunar el sábado a su casa. Toda la semana, ha estado imaginando las cosas que se harán uno a otro una vez que tenga a Derek en la cama.

En el loft, encuentra a Derek en el escritorio, tan concentrado en su laptop que aparentemente no nota el elevador subiendo. Las puntas de sus orejas se tornan rojas cuando las puertas del elevador se abren, y cierra la laptop casualmente, pero no lo suficientemente casual. El lazo es lo fuerte, ahora, como par que Stiles no necesite tocarlo para sentir su vergüenza.

Dejando su mochila en el suelo, Stiles enreda sus brazos en Derek desde atrás, acomodando su cuerpo a la espalda de Derek.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Derek levanta el rostro, atrapando los labios de Stiles con los suyos. Por un par de gloriosos minutos, existe solo el lento deslizar de la lengua de Derek contra la suya. Después Stiles se aleja, negando con la cabeza.

\- No vas a distraerme con tanta facilidad. ¿Estás viendo porno?

Derek le lanza una mirada poco impresionada. Ambos saben que, si fuera porno, Derek lo habría puesto en su regazo para verlo juntos.

\- Es una solicitud de empleo, - dice con calma. – Te vas a la universidad el próximo año, pensé…. Debería tener algo para mantenerme ocupado.

\- Es genial. ¿Dónde estás solicitando?

El cuerpo de Derek se tensa por completo.

\- La oficina del sheriff, - dice. Con sus cuerpos tocándose así, Stiles puede notar como se está preparando para la risa o la incredulidad.

Besa su cabeza, Stiles lo abraza masa fuerte.

\- Serás un maravilloso agente, - dice con formalidad. Un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurre y sonríe. - ¿Estás usando a mi padre como referencia? ¡Le encantará eso!

\- Lo estoy haciendo, - admite Derek, ríe cuando Stiles choca su puño con él. Jala a Stiles en su regazo entonces, enredando su brazos alrededor, apretado. Olisquea el cuello de Stiles, coloca un beso en la marca de mordida entre el cuello y la garganta y Stiles se derrite sobre él.

Algunos días, puede sentir la oscuridad jalándolo como un hoyo negro, todo gravedad densa. Pero está bien. En el centro de la órbita de su vida, tiene a Derek. Tiene a su papá. A Scott y Lydia, incluso Isaac y los gemelos. Tiene su magia. Cada viernes por la noche, tiene el círculo de los brazos de Derek, fuertes y perfectos rodeándolo.

\- Estás contento, - murmura Derek, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles. A través del lazo, su propia felicidad regresa a Stiles, calentándolo desde el interior. Stiles se inclina a la calidez, al toque de Derek y sonríe.

\- Lo estoy, - acepta.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> oo. Mi primer post en la página, espero no vaya con muchos errores, pero si es así, pido disculpas de antemano. Bss.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias a mi maravillosa Beta, J, quien ha estado conmigo desde el inicio de éste viaje. Esta historia nunca hubiese sido terminada sin sus ideas, opiniones y apoyo, y ocasionalmente sus amenazas. Cualquier error remanente es mío.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Muchísimas gracias a Piscaria primero, por escribir ésto, segundo, por dejarme traducirlo. He decidido dejar el título en inglés, ya que siento que al traducirlo le quitaría fuerza. Cuando terminé de leer este fic, supe de inmediato que quería traducirlo, porque a pesar de que entiendo el inglés, no hay nada como leer en mi lengua materna y no creo que haya suficiente Sterek en español, así que aquí mi (nuestra) contribución. Sin vetear, así que si encontrais errores, por favor hacédmelo saber. 
> 
> Advertencias/Notas de contenido: Ésta historia contiene extremo dub-con (consentimiento dudoso) de la variedad algo-los-hace-hacerlo. Contiene también enfermedad terminal y referencia a muerte canónica de un personaje. Los kinks están enlistados en las etiquetas. Por otro lado, es tan oscura y potencialmente activadora de “gatillos” como Teen Wolf en sí misma. Siéntanse libres de preguntar por cualquier duda en particular sobre el contenido.
> 
> Autora: No sé nada sobre el cáncer de páncreas, excepto por lo que saque de Google. Este fic no pretende ser medicamente exacto. Si tu amiga banshee te dice que estas muriendo, recomiendo grandemente que vayas a ver a tu médico y no al veterinario local. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados.
> 
> Traductora: Hay algunas cosas que dejé en el idioma original, porque sé que se entenderían; como las marcas, si tenéis alguna duda sobre ellas hacédmelo saber en los comentarios y pondré acá las aclaraciones. Algunas de las frases o palabras que no traduje y tal vez no se entiendan las he puesto acá abajo. 
> 
> * I don´t do mornings*. = No me gustan las mañanas, más bien una expresión como “no hago las mañanas” o “no estoy en las mañanas”. Que no es una persona a la que le guste despertar temprano. 
> 
> * The Wideng Gyre. El titulo de la canción, así como la letra, los dejé en ingles, porque en mi opinion está mejor así. 
> 
> \+ Me quebré la cabeza (y la de otras personas) decidiendo como traducir “knot” y “knotting”, decidí que lo cambiaria de acuerdo al contexto, como unión o lazo y como nudo o bulbo, dependiendo como sonaba mejor, pero deben tener eso en cuenta mientras leen. Porque desafortunadamente no tenemos un término que tenga el mismo sentido en nuestro idioma (o al menos yo no lo encontré, se aceptan sugerencias). 
> 
> Terminado: 15.Febrero.2014 10:19 hora de México.  
> Revisión final: 8. Abril.2014. 17:50 hora de México.


End file.
